Peculiares Circunstancias
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Levi tiene una hija de 12 años, son ellos contra el mundo, pero que pasa cuando Eren y su niño de 4 años entran en su pequeña burbuja? Su mundo quedará de cabeza, eso seguro/Ereriren! AU! ojala les guste :)
1. Capitulo 1

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :)**_

**Aviso: hmmm un poco de OoC, y…no se xD ah! Este fic es Angst/Romance/Family así que…espero les guste nwn**

**Para Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille!**** Para ti hermosa! Que te encanta el Angst xD ya veraaaas lo que tengo planeado :3 te gustara!**

**Para Miavid!**** Por revisarlo y ayudarme con ideas! Gracias!**

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Prologo**

_La noche estaba lluviosa y el aire frio te invitaba a permanecer en cama…mas el timbre le había despertado y el sonido de un coche alejándose a toda velocidad. Se levanto con pesadez y lanzo maldiciones a quien fuere que lo molestaba, salió de su departamento y bajo a la puerta principal…al abrir sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y busco por todos lados al responsable._

_Un caja con una cobija y un bebe dentro, que temblaba del frio y lloraba desconsolado, una pañalera junto a esta que traía lo necesario para hacerse cargo del pequeño bulto. Rivaille rasco su cabeza y metió como pudo la caja y la pañalera, era indiferente a muchas cosas, si, pero tampoco tenía un corazón de piedra como para abandonar a un bebe indefenso en esa tormenta._

_Curioso._

_Eran 25 pisos, con 6 departamentos cada uno, así que aproximadamente vivían 600 personas en ese edificio, y tocaban justamente su timbre…curioso._

_Abrió como pudo la puerta de su habitación y acomodo al bebe en la cama, no paraba de llorar, y no tenia una idea de lo que debía de hacer. _

_Desenrollo la cobija para sacar al bebe y revisarlo, tal vez se había hecho del baño, se sorprendió al sentir su piel helada, pero era lógico, hacía un endemoniado frío afuera, volvió a envolverlo y tomo su teléfono, se escucharon dos timbrazos y una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea somnolienta._

_-¿Alo? ¿Rivaille?-pregunto la mujer_

_-Isabel, sé que es tarde pero…tengo un problema, ¿Puedes ayudarme?-pidió esperanzado_

_-Claro ¿Vienes o quieres que vaya a tu casa?-acepto ella_

_-Yo voy, te veré en 10 minutos-concluyo el hombre y corto la comunicación, tomo las llaves del auto, la pañalera y el bebe, en dirección al auto, solo su hermana sabría que hacer…_

_**-0-**_

_Kenny, Isabel y Mikasa veían sorprendidos el bulto en los brazos de su respectivo hijo/hermano._

_-Bueno Levi, sabes que siempre te dije que quería tener sobrinos pero…no…-el pelinegro hizo un gesto para interrumpir a su hermana_

_-Le dejaron en mi puerta hace unos 15 minutos, y no ha dejado de llorar desde entonces-explicó y la menor asintió, estirando los brazos para recibir al bebe_

_Se encamino a su habitación y se dedicó a examinarlo._

_-Esta helada-susurró Mikasa colocando su mano en la frente de la bebé_

_-¿Helada?-pregunto el mayor confundido_

_-Es niña-aclaro con ternura la mujer terminando de cambiar el pañal, al instante el llanto cesó-Ya está pequeña, como nueva-la bebe río y comenzó a aplaudir contenta, sus pequeñas pupilas aguamarina irradiaban alegría-Que bonita eres-le dijo contenta_

_Isabel volvió a tomar en brazos a la niña en vuelta en su cobija y se la devolvió a Rivaille indicándole la forma correcta de cargarla._

_-Es increíble, que no sepas que hacer con un niño-le reprocho Kenny con una mirada severa, él rodo los ojos_

_-Yo no soy pediatra ni doctor-refunfuño, acomodándose a la niña que estaba bien sujeta a su ropa_

_-Aun así deberías saberlo-regañó la pelinegra_

_-En fin, en la pañalera viene todo lo necesario para que le des de comer y ahora que esta limpia ya dormirá tranquila-suspiró la menor, pues aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le gustaba como se veía su hermano con un bebe en brazos_

_-Vuelve a casa y en la mañana discutiremos que pasará con ella ¿De acuerdo?-impuso su padre haciendo que Rivaille asintiera, realmente su intención era que la bebé se quedara con ellos, pero ya nada podía hacer, y estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir_

_Dio media vuelta y salió en dirección a su auto, acomodo a la niña en el asiento del copiloto y él en el suyo, condujo sin prisa de regreso al edificio, pues era de madrugada y ese día no tenía nada que hacer, así que después de decidir qué harían con la mocosa, podría dormir toda la tarde._

_-Supongo que no puedo pasármela diciéndote mocosa… -suspiró después de acomodar a la bebe que lo veía atentamente en su cama-Mejor le dejaré eso a Isabel, ella debe tener algún nombre pensado-concluyo y se recostó junto a la niña y los tapó con las cobijas._

_La pequeña pelinegra se escapo de la cobija que le aprisionaba y se gateó hacia al hombre que ya estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños, lo observó unos minutos y le sonrió. Después se acostó a su lado sosteniendo con fuerza entre sus manitas el pulgar del moreno…_

_**-0-**_

_-Yo siempre quise una niña-dijo Isabel con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con la bebe_

_-¿Y entonces porque no te la quedas?-sugirió Levi como si nada_

_-Porque no es una mascota-replico el padre con seriedad-Tenemos que buscar a sus padres-_

_-Creo que está bastante claro que si la dejaron en su puerta anoche no la quieren-replico Mikasa, jugando también con la pequeña_

_-Isabel si la quiere, así que lo mejor sería que la cuidara-_

_-Nada de eso enano-dijo Kenny con voz severa haciendo que Levi frunciera el ceño con fastidio, odiaba que le dijera así-Anoche tomé una decisión-anunció llamando la atención de los demás presentes-La cuidarás tu Rivaille-_

_El pelinegro sabía que cuando le llamaba por su nombre, su padre iba en serio y no había poder en la tierra que le hiciera cambiar._

_-Pero yo no sé nada de bebes-se excuso_

_-¿Y te crees tú que cuando los críe yo sabía algo de bebés? No, así que ya aprenderás, y de eso yo me encargo-el suspiro de resignación de sus hermanas lo hizo sentirse derrotado-No hay nada más que hablar-el hombre se puso de pie y dio por terminada la platica_

_Rivaille y la bebe intercambiaron miradas, ella le sonrió y él suspiró._

_-Bien, me tengo que ir, regresare más tarde._

_-Pero ¿tan rápido?, ¿te llevarás a la niña?-preguntó claramente decepcionada la pelirroja, el mayor asintió_

_-Ya que va a ser una responsabilidad mía, me la tomare en serio-cargó a la bebe en brazos y la maleta con las cosas-Nos vemos después-dijo y salió_

_Rivaille se encamino a su auto y acomodo a la niña como la noche anterior, se sentó en su lugar y encendió el auto, en la madrugada había decidido no hacer nada ese día pero a Hanji se le ocurrió lo contrario, justo al levantarse, recibió un mensaje de su conocida –jamás admitiría que ella es su amiga— diciéndole que salieran a comer ese día, junto con Erwin. Maldijo por lo bajo y disminuyo la velocidad, realmente no tenía prisa por llegar._

_**-0-**_

_-Levi, podrías explicarme… ¿Qué es lo que haces con una bebe?-pregunto sorprendida Zoe, al verlo llegar con la niña en brazos_

_-Pues anoche…la dejaron en mi puerta y Kenny decidió que debo ser su padre ahora-resumió el pelinegro con algo de fastidio en su voz_

_-Ya me habías asustado, creí que ahora eras pedófilo-dijo entre risas la de lentes recibiendo un golpe por parte de Rivaille-Tampoco tenías que golpearme así ¿Eso es lo que le vas a enseñar a tu hija?-_

_-Si, tal vez le enseñe a golpearte, sería bastante productivo-aceptó recargando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos_

_-Pero, Levi ¿No deberían buscar a sus padres mejor?-sugirió el rubio, el mencionado suspiro_

_-Tal vez, aunque creo que, si la dejaron en mi puerta es porque no la quieren-_

_-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, si la quisieran no la hubiesen abandonado-Smith asintió comprendiendo el punto_

_-Vaya, nunca te imagine cargando pañalera y todo, te ves muy gracioso, sobre todo porque es rosita-se burló Hanji con su típica sonrisa zorruna_

_-Cierra la boca maldita cuatro ojos-dijo con una mirada asesina el pelinegro_

_-Bueno, bueno, ¿Y cómo se llama?-preguntó Erwin desviando su atención para que no comenzaran una pelea ahí_

_Rivaille rasco su nuca e hizo una mueca, había olvidado preguntarle a Isabel._

_-No le he puesto nombre aún, le iba a decir a mi hermana que se lo pusiera pero lo olvide-_

_-Entonces hay que ponerle nombre-dijo entusiasmada la castaña-¿Qué tal…Hanji?-_

_-No me jodas-dijo Levi, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su conocida, alejando el pequeño pie de los labios rosados que comenzaban a hacer un puchero, metió la mano a la maleta y saco un biberón que Mikasa había preparado anteriormente y se lo dio, al instante olvido el puchero y comenzó a tomar contenta_

_-¿Qué tal Lizbeth?-opino el ojiazul, el pelinegro lo medito y después negó con la cabeza_

_-¿María?-volvió a sugerir Zoe, el más bajo volvió a negar_

_-¿Sina?-_

_-No-_

_-¿Rose?-_

_Estuvieron media hora mencionando nombres, a los que Levi siempre negaba, por algún motivo, siempre había algún detalle que no le gustaba, y a ese paso, no esperaba encontrarle nombre a la niña pronto._

_-¿Elie?-dijo finalmente Erwin que leía un poster por la ventana_

_El Ackerman lo pensó un poco y asintió. Finalmente se veía a sí mismo llamando "Elie" a la mocosa que se terminaba su bebida._

_-De acuerdo-_

_Los otros dos suspiraron aliviados y le sonrieron a la bebe, que había botado el biberón y ahora se entretenía jugando con el pulgar de su nuevo padre._

_-¿Quién lo diría? Eres padre antes que nosotros, que irónica es la vida-comentó con mucha gracia la de lentes_

_-Sí, sí muy irónica, ¿Podemos comer ya?-pregunto Levi que no quería oír más sobre el asunto_

_**-0-**_

_Elie bostezo y se estiro a lo largo de su pequeño cuerpo, acto seguido el mayor repitió la acción._

_-¿Tú también tienes sueño, mocosa?-le pregunto mientras la niña volvía a bostezar-Bien será mejor reponer fuerzas, mañana será un día ocupado._

_La pequeña extendió sus brazos hacia el moreno que la cargo al instante dirigiéndose a su habitación, la pelinegra se acurruco en el pecho del mayor cayendo profundamente dormida casi al instante._

**Capítulo 1**

-¿No vas a cenar?-

-No tengo hambre-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Rivaille viendo a la pequeña—en comparación con él—pelinegra que tenía la rabia escrita en los ojos

-Nada importante-contesto la menor evitando hacer contacto visual con el mayor

Los orbes oliva del Ackerman no dejaron de observarla, ella buscaba algo con que distraerse para dejar de sentirse incómoda…no funciono

-Dejas de verme así, te contaré-dijo finalmente ella deseando que él no tuviera la mirada tan penetrante

-Bien-

-Tuve problemas de nuevo en la escuela-conto rápidamente dándole un gran trago a su té que reposaba caliente en la taza, el mayor la observo esperando a que continuara-Me pelee con Spencer…otra vez, y el muy idiota me aventó a la alberca-

-¿Te suspendieron de nuevo?-pregunto en un suspiro, pasándose una mano por la frente

-No, esta vez pude probar que Spencer es el culpable…así que, me dijeron que no me castigarían pero que debía ponerle fin a mi "conducta agresiva"-ella recargo su rostro en su mano-Por lo tanto tendré que cumplir el castigo junto con el imbécil ese-

-¿Castigo?-pregunto el mayor arqueando una ceja, la menor de 12 años asintió

-Mañana saliendo, el director dijo que haremos la limpieza de las aulas por un mes, para ver si eso nos enseña a convivir y ayudarnos-dijo lo último imitando al hombre que era su director-Y bueno, era eso o que me suspendieran, así que preferí el castigo…todo depende de cómo nos comportemos es si nos dejan en paz o si seguiremos haciendo la limpieza -

Rivaille suspiró, cansado, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, cerró los ojos e intento no gritarle a su hija.

-Te he pedido por todos los medios habidos y por haber…-la menor le interrumpió

-Que debo evitar meterme en problemas…ya lo sé papá no tienes que repetirlo-dijo ella cansada

-Bien, no quiero problemas de nuevo mocosa-Elie rodo los ojos fastidiada, él sonrió mentalmente…era idéntica a él, de cierta forma-Más tarde iremos a casa de tu abuelo-

-Amm papá, no es por nada pero… ¿Otra vez?-dijo ella algo…inconforme

-Kenny me dio un sermón de dos horas la última vez que fuimos porque dice que casi no convive contigo, así que le prometí que iríamos a verle más seguido-Elie suspiró

-El abuelo es raro-contesto ella comenzando a comer, Levi la noto más animada y sonrió interiormente, observándola detenidamente-Está bien, como sea, pero que sea una visita rápida-

-No me condiciones mocosa-

El físico de la niña de 12 años frente a él era parecido al suyo, sus labios, su nariz, incluso la tez blanquecina de su familia…Elie tenía su cabello largo y negro…ella agradecía su parecido con su padre. Inclusive en su carácter, era reservada, seria, había heredado el genio característico de los Ackerman, así como la inteligencia para resolver cualquier problema que se presentara, a pesar de no llevar su sangre.

Elie sabía de su origen, de la manera en que había llegado a la familia Ackerman y como había pasado a ser hija de Levi, estaba agradecida con él, profundamente, porque no sabía que habría sido de ella de no ser así.

Ella, a diferencia de toda su familia, poseía un color de ojos muy inusual, tan vivos y brillantes que llamaban la atención de cualquiera. El aguamarina era la marca personal de la menor, yy eso era algo que ella amaba profundamente.

-Papá-le hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Yo lavare la vajilla, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato y después vamos con el abuelo?-el mayor asintió, ellos solo se tenían entre sí (a pesar de tener a Kenny, Isabel y Mikasa), y a pesar de la apariencia de no-me-importa-nadie-solo-yo, ella realmente se preocupaba por él…y viceversa

-Está bien, no tardes-la menor asintió y se dirigió a la cocina

Él se acomodó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en cómo es que su hija había crecido tan rápido…y que a pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, él no se arrepentía de haberla tenido a su lado todos esos años. Lo único que a veces le pesaba es que ella jamás tuvo a alguien más en su vida, no tuvo madre u otra persona que fungiera un papel fundamental en su vida.

Solo eran ellos dos, y por eso también le preocupaba cuando la veía llegar llena de golpes, heridas y sangre seca. La habían castigado infinidad de veces en la escuela y él también le había castigado, pues siempre se negaba a contarle sobre el motivo de sus peleas, y sabía que él había sido igual de niño…pero le preocupaba ahora, porque era su hija.

-Papá-le llamó la pelinegra, escuchó su voz como un murmullo, la verdad es que estaba tan cansado que no quería pararse e ir a ver a su fastidioso padre

Ella no volvió a llamarle, la escuchó alejarse y después regresar. Elie lo cubrió con una manta y después se las ingenió para recostarse sobre él descansando la cabeza en su pecho, despacio bajo la mano que había estado cubriendo sus ojos y la abrazo. No se arrepentía de haberla aceptado.

**-0-**

Elie salió bostezando de la tienda, odiaba ir de compras, tanta ropa, tanta gente, era fastidioso, su padre también lo odiaba pero era necesario. Miró a su alrededor sin interés alguno, los centros comerciales eran aburridos para ella, entonces algo llamó su total atención, un pequeño niño caminaba confundido, con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas y mirando a todas partes, como si buscara algo.

Levantó su mano y jaló de la manga a su padre, llamando su atención, señalándole al menor. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y ella le suplico en silencio que le ayudaran, tenía cierta debilidad por los bebés.

Se acercaron despacio cuando otro hombre les gano, le sonrió al pequeño de una forma que le hizo sentir escalofríos a la mayor. Levi arqueó una ceja y se sintió asqueado, por lo que apuro el paso.

-Hey, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó extendiéndole una paleta

-¿_Poque_?-preguntó viéndole con algo de desconfianza

-Tengo dulces, muchos-le ofreció inclinándose un poco hacia él

Elie soltó a su padre de repente y corrió hacia el menor, le tomo de la mano y lo alejó del hombre que le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia.

-¡Aquí estas! Te estábamos buscando-

-¿Sí?-pregunto viendo a los ojos a la chica

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos preocupados por ti-Levi le tomó en brazos, y después de dirigirle una mirada de muerte al hombre que quiso que la tierra lo tragara-Vamos-

La niña se agarró de la manga de su padre y comenzaron a caminar, en dirección al puesto de seguridad. El pequeño castaño vio a aquel hombre que dejaban atrás y después a la chica, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de ella, sonrió y se removió levemente inquieto, queriendo bajar.

-¿Qué pasa mocoso?-preguntó el mayor irguiéndose un poco para verle a la cara

-_Quelo baja_-

-Bien, bien-aceptó y le dejo en el suelo, sin soltar su mano-¿Dejaste a tus padres? ¿Te alejaste?-

-_No she, papi taba juto a mí, y luego no_-sus ojitos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas

-Está bien, buscaremos a tu papi-prometió la niña con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su corto cabello castaño

-¡Axel!-un grito llamó su atención, haciendo que voltearan de donde había provenido

-¡Papi!-respondió el castaño corriendo hacia él, a trompicones y como pudo llegó hasta él, lo abrazo y sintió como lo elevó en el aire, aferrándolo a su cuerpo

-¡Por…! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-lo revisó entero buscando alguna herida

-Estuvo a punto de ser raptado por un imbécil-se adelantó Rivaille

-¿Qué?-

-Pero _toy _bien-dijo el niño con una sonrisa-Ella me _savo_ -señaló a la pelinegra que sostenía con fuerza la manga de su padre, el castaño mayor suspiro aliviado

-Escúchame Axel-dijo con seriedad-No vuelvas a soltarme jamás, no te despegues de mi lado ¿Entendiste? Es muy peligroso-el bebé le miró de vuelta asintió con la cabeza, abrazándolo de nuevo, se había asustado mucho cuando no lo vió a su lado-Ah~ gracias, no sé cómo agradecerles-se inclinó levemente y Rivaille negó con la mano

-No fue problema, solo se más cuidadoso-

-Lamento las molestias-volvió a inclinarse-Soy Eren Jaeger-

-Rivaille Ackerman-

-¿Ackerman? ¿Conoce a Mikasa Ackerman?-

-Es mi hermana-

-Oh, éramos amigos en la secundaria pero después tuve que irme y perdimos el contacto-sonrió, medito un poco lo que iba a hacer y sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-¿Se la podría dar y decirle que he vuelto? Me gustaría verla-

Rivaille hizo una mueca de molestia, estaba a punto de negarse, porque no era ningún puto mensajero cuando su hija fue más rápida y tomó la tarjeta con cuidado.

-Yo le haré llegar su mensaje a tía Mikasa-prometió con una sonrisa un poco tímida, el mayor le sonrió de vuelta y se inclinó levemente

-Te lo agradezco, y de nuevo, gracias por lo de Axel-

-_Gacias_-dijo el niño con una sonrisita y se despidieron de ellos con un movimiento de manos, Eren giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar alejándose de los Ackerman

Elie se quedó viendo por donde se habían ido, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y una mini sonrisa, su padre la observó de reojo y le mejoró el humor al verla así, realmente parecía contenta como hacía mucho no externaba.

-Qué bonito bebé-dijo tomándolo de la mano, guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón-Papá-le llamó en voz baja

-¿Hmm?-fue todo lo que el mayor contestó

-¿Podemos adoptar a un bebé?-preguntó con ese aire inocente que él creía hace mucho había perdido, Levi apretó su mano un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos, no hay quien lo cuide, tu estas en la escuela y yo trabajo-la pequeña pelinegra suspiró decepcionada pero asintió comprendiendo a la perfección

-Está bien, no importa-recargó su cabeza del brazo de su padre y cerró los ojos-¿Vamos a casa?-

-Sí-

**-0-**

Elie abrió su casillero, se colocó la sudadera negra que siempre usaba en la escuela, sacó sus libros de las materias que le correspondían y cerró con fuerza. Se acomodó el gorro en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la siguiente clase, odiaba ese lugar, con todas sus fuerzas.

Entró al salón totalmente a la defensiva, revisando su banca rápidamente con la mirada. ¡Extraño! No había goma ni pintura, la jaló un poco y aventó con un poco de fuerza los libros sobre la paleta para comprobar que tenía todos los tornillos bien apretados. Nada, se le hizo extraño, aun así decidió tomar su lugar, pero justo cuando ya se sentía confiada, cayó de sentón al frío suelo. Suspiró al escuchar las risas de los demás retumbar en las paredes del salón.

-¡No tiren la basura en el suelo!-

-Que original-se quejó la pequeña Ackerman en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa Ackerman?-preguntó una voz masculina, estúpida y burlona, Spencer Strafford tenía cara de asesino-¿No te gusta tu lugar?-Elie suspiró y se sacudió el pantalón

-Ahí estas tú también-siseó y jaló la banca de forma brusca

-¡Bruja horrenda! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Spencer?-grito escandalizada la rubia sin cerebro del salón, Karin-No mereces ni mirarle-

La pelinegra se mordió los labios para no seguir con esas tonterías típicas de cada mañana y tomó asiento en su lugar, jalando con fuerza el gorro para tapar su cara. Sintió el coraje atorado en su garganta y tragó saliva, intentando calmarse.

-¡Te estoy hablando maldita bruja!-explotó la rubia enfadada por ser ignorada por completo

-Déjala, Karin, no tiene modales-esta vez fue Craig, el amigo de Spencer, el que habló, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica

-Exacto, tienes que entenderla, no tuvo una madre que le enseñara un poco de educación-dijo Spencer con simpleza y la mueca burlona tatuada en su rostro

-No solo eso, su padre ni siquiera se interesa en ella ¿Puedes creerlo? Jamás en los años que llevamos en esta escuela lo hemos visto pararse aquí en juntas de padres o para ver sus calificaciones-la Ackerman se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, ella odiaba que hablaran mal de su padre

-Eso es porque lleva unas calificaciones perfectas y no necesita que la estén cuidando a cada segundo, como otros, joven Strafford-el profesor entró en el salón y le dirigió una mirada seria a sus alumnos-Tomen asiento, la clase va a comenzar-

Elie agradeció en silencio que le defendieran antes de que ella se volteara y los golpeara a todos, pero también lo aborreció, de cierta forma, en cuanto cruzara la puerta al final de su clase…las cosas se pondrían peor…odiaba ese infierno…

* * *

**Ay, hola! X) vengo a dejarles este fic que bueno, creí que sería bueno, lo hice especialmente por el día del padre jeje en fin~ espero que les guste y bueno, este fic si será un poco largo jeje pero espero que les guste nwn buaaano nos leemos el lunes que viene! :) gracias por leer!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D.: perdonen el prólogo tan largo, pero era necesario xD**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión nwn**_

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Capitulo 2**

Eren entró al restaurante, se sentó la mesa que Axel escogió y tomaron los menús para escoger que iban a comer, al mirar a su hijo leyendo el menú infantil no pudo evitar recordar a la sobrina de Mikasa, de la cual por cierto no sabía su nombre. Ella tenía en definitiva rasgos de la familia Ackerman—por alguna razón todos eran absurdamente atractivos—a excepción de sus ojos. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color que los de él. Por su mente pasó la idea de que la madre de la niña tendría que ser hermosa también.

Mikasa llegó agitada y se sentó frente a él, intentando retomar el aliento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le sonrió de lado y le hizo una seña, haciendo saber que esperaría a que estuviera repuesta por completo.

-Lo lamento-dijo cuando finalmente logró hablar con coherencia-Kenny me entretuvo con una plática absurda sobre porque no le doy nietos-el castaño sonrió inevitablemente

-Es tu padre-ella se encogió de hombros-Bueno, ¿Y por qué no le has dado nietos?-

-¿Tú también?-preguntó claramente ofendida, haciéndole reír

Los pasos apresurados se detuvieron junto a la mesa y esta vez un rubio parecía agitado. Se sentó junto a Mikasa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, recuperando el aliento, la pelinegra le miró esperando una explicación, aunque por el aspecto del chico parecía que no había dormido en días.

-Perdónenme, me quede estudiando hasta tarde y…-

-Está bien Armin, no te preocupes-le interrumpió el castaño con tranquilidad-Axel, ellos son Mikasa y Armin, mis mejores amigos-les presentó al niño que ya se había parado sobre el sillón-Chicos, él es mi hijo-

-Es un placer conocerte al fin-dijo Arlet estrechando la manita con entusiasmo

-Eres tan bonito como tu padre-alagó haciendo que el menor se sonrojara

-Gracias-

-¿Y Jeanne?-ante la mención del nombre de su madre el pequeño se sentó en el sillón de nuevo y escondió su cara en el menú, inflando sus mejillas, Eren se rascó la nuca y suspiro

-Nos divorciamos-

-Lo lamento-dijo Armin arrepentido de preguntar, Jaeger negó con la cabeza restándole importancia

-Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿No se supone que la custodia se le da a la mamá?-

-Ya les contaré…es delicado-

-Entiendo-el rubio asintió a la par de la pelinegra, dejando de lado el asunto pues no debían tratarlo con Axel ahí

-Por otro lado-dijo de inmediato el de orbes aguamarina, desviando el tema-¿Cómo está tu sobrina?-

-¿Ya conoces a Elie?-preguntó el ojiazul, a lo que el otro asintió

-Oh, cada vez está más hermosa-los ojos de Mikasa brillaron al empezar a hablar de la niña-Aunque a medida que pasa el tiempo la siento cada vez más callada, un poco retraída-hizo una mueca, externando su preocupación-Es extraño ¿Saben?-suspiró-Cuando era pequeña era muy sociable y hacía amigos en cualquier lado a donde iba…pero ahora siempre esta tan sola…le he peguntado al enano que ocurre pero él asegura que no es nada-

-Tal vez no se lo quiera contar-comenzó a hacer especulaciones el rubio

-Pero es su padre, Armin, sé que también somos su familia, pero en sí, solo se tienen ellos dos-Eren se sorprendió ante lo dicho

-¿Y su madre?-

Los ojos de la Ackerman se desviaron a la ventana, parecía pensativa, la mesera se acercó y tomo el pedido de los cuatro para después retirarse a la cocina, finalmente la mujer suspiró y decidió contarle.

-Les contaré esto porque son mis amigos y confió en que no saldrá de nosotros-los dos asintieron, Axel miraba el menú aun entre sus manos pero escuchaba atento la conversación-Elie no es…hija de Levi, no biológica quiero decir-se acomodó la bufanda en su cuello-Cuando era bebé la abandonaron en la puerta de la casa de Levi-Armin notó la forma en que llamaba a su hermano, por lo que sabía que todo eso era en serio-Pensamos que debíamos buscar a sus padres biológicos pero al final decidió quedarse con ella-se mojó los labios y bajó la mirada, la mesera trajo los platillos y los acomodó en la mesa, después se retiró

-¿Ella lo sabe?-

-Lo sabe desde pequeña-le dio un sorbo a su agua mineral-Levi dijo que en la familia no hay secretos, y creo que para ella es mejor así-

-Es increíble que aun siendo adoptada se parezca tanto a ustedes-comentó Armin con una sonrisa, Eren concordó asintiendo con la cabeza

-Sí, supongo que se adquiere-se encogió de hombros-De verdad estoy preocupada…ella es fuerte, porque Levi la ha hecho fuerte, pero creo que lo que sea que le esté pasando ya pudo más-

-¿Por qué no intentas preguntarle tú que pasa?-sugirió el castaño

-No sé si quiera decírmelo-hizo una mueca

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo-le animó Arlet

-Lo intentaré-

**-0-**

Limpió el pizarrón en silencio, al fondo del salón Spencer barría, moviendo las bancas y jalando las sillas, Elie estaba de cierta forma a la defensiva, esperando a que el castaño en la habitación dijera algo. Acomodó los borradores, y volteó al escritorio del profesor, ordenó los libros y las hojas sueltas que estaban sobre este, su corazón latía desbocado, no se había quitado la sudadera porque no tenía idea de si Spencer había planeado alguna clase de broma para joderle justo en ese momento.

-Elie-ella se sobresaltó cuando le escuchó hablarle, aunque se extrañó de que le llamara por su nombre, pero no contesto-Elie, ¿Estás aquí?-preguntó con cierta gracia

-Oh, ¿Hablabas conmigo?-se hizo la sorprendida-Como no me llamaste, bruja o basura-

-¿Estas molesta?-preguntó haciendo que la sangre de la chica hirviera, ¿Eso era en serio?

-No, ¿Por qué debería estar molesta?-el tono irónico hizo que el chico hiciera una mueca y bajara la mirada

-Elie…-

-Termine, me voy-

-¡Espera!-escuchó su grito detrás de ella en cuanto cerró la puerta

Apuró el paso hasta su casillero, mientras en el camino se quitaba la sudadera, lo abrió de golpe, guardo la sudadera y sacó su mochila. En cuanto lo cerró escuchó unos pasos apresurados retumbar en el pasillo, su corazón se aceleró y salió corriendo, no quería quedarse ahí, no con él.

En cuanto dio el primer paso fuera del edificio algo golpeó su cabeza con fuerza, después un líquido viscoso bajó por su cabeza, apretó la mandíbula y se quitó la mochila antes de que se ensuciara también, con el brazo limpió sus ojos y siguió caminando, escuchando las risas estridentes de sus compañeros en el piso de arriba. Tragó saliva, para pasar el nudo en su garganta y cruzó la reja de entrada de la escuela, menos mal que su papá no estaba en casa a esa hora, o el mundo ardería.

Camino un par de calles, iba a pasar a la tienda de conveniencia antes de ir a casa pero así como estaba no podría. Suspiró apretando la correa de la mochila entre sus manos. Hablaría a su padre cuando llegara a casa y le diría que comprara algo ya hecho. Vio pasar por la calle a un automóvil blanco, que se detuvo bruscamente en la orilla. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y por ella bajó un niño, el mismo niño que ella había ayudado en el centro comercial. Supo cuando llego con ella cuando le abrazo las piernas y le miró a los ojos, claramente preocupado.

-Hey-la voz del padre de Axel llamó su atención-¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Señor Jaeger-dijo sin poder esconder su asombro y su sonrojo-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Yo pregunte primero-se hincó a su altura, tomo la mochila y tomó su mentón para levantar su cara levemente

-No es nada, Señor Jaeger-le sonrió de lado y desvió la mirada

-Está bien-aceptó el mayor y suspiró-No escuche tu nombre la última vez que nos vimos-

-Elie-

-Elie-le sonrió levemente-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-No quiero molestar, señor Jaeger, y voy a ensuciar su auto-

-No es molestia, Elie, te lo debo por lo que hiciste por Axel-tomó a su hijo en brazos y le extendió una mano a ella-Vamos-la pelinegra desvió la mirada e intentó luchar con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomo su mano y asintió, siguiéndole hasta el auto

**-0-**

Elie abrió la puerta del departamento y entró, dejando que Eren y Axel pasaran. Dejó su mochila en su lugar y les pidió que se sentaran, mientras iba a la cocina por una jarra con agua y unos vasos. Se sintió un poco incómoda por el cabello pegajoso pero decidió hacer caso omiso, no podía meterse a bañar y dejar a Eren y a Axel ahí.

-¿Me contaras que te pasó?-le preguntó mientras ayudaba a Axel a tomar del vaso

La pelinegra desvió la mirada, un poco sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, no quería decirle, porque le diría a su tía, y ella le contaría a su padre. No quería más problemas para él, no quería que se preocuparan.

-Si le cuento… ¿Promete no decir nada?-Eren lo pensó por un momento, Mikasa era una amiga muy querida para él y el que Elie fuera su sobrina le hacía querer ayudarla, suspiró

-Te lo prometo-asintió, mirando de reojo a su hijo

-Unos chicos en mi escuela lo hicieron…cuando iba saliendo de la escuela-jugó con sus dedos, con la vista fija en el suelo-Me molestan porque no tengo mamá-

-Elie…eso está mal-

-Lo sé, pero…no me molesta-le sonrió levemente-Me queda un año en esa escuela y después me cambiare a otra-

-Elie…-extendió una mano para ponerla sobre las de la menor, el pequeño castaño veía a su padre y luego a la niña-¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu padre?-dijo, asumiendo que Levi no sabía nada de eso

-Porque no quiero que se preocupe-sus ojitos le miraron-Ya tiene bastante con los problemas en el trabajo-

-¿Y porque no te cambias de escuela desde ahora?-ella volvió a negar

-La escuela le queda de camino a papá, y en la mañana podemos irnos juntos…es la única hora que podemos pasar juntos…después no nos vemos hasta la cena, y a veces él no cena porque está muy cansado-sintió el líquido pegajoso bajar por su cabello e intento quitarlo con el brazo-Si cambio de escuela no podré estar con él-

Eren le miró, comprendiendo, pero aun así se le hacía demasiado injusto. Quería decirle a Mikasa…pero le había prometido a la niña que no diría nada, suspiro, se puso de pie y le limpió la frente con los dedos.

-¿Por qué no vas y tomas un baño?-le sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa-Así tu padre no sabrá lo que pasó-ella se vió insegura

-Está bien-aceptó y se puso de pie-¿Estará aquí cuando salga?-

-Sí-le sonrió y ella asintió, dio media vuelta y caminó su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Eren se quedó en silencio, mirando a Axel que inspeccionaba las cosas en la sala. Se acercó a él y vió las fotografías que estaban colocadas alrededor de la habitación, en todas estaba la niña, de diferentes edades y con diferentes poses. Al centro en la mesita de café había una más grande que las otras. En esta estaban Levi y Elie, la chica de bebe dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su padre, mientras que el mayor se veía concentrado en su lectura.

Sonrió levemente, ya hablaría después con Mikasa, le preguntaría bastantes cosas y de ser posible le pediría que le dejara hablar con el padre de la chica.

-Papi-le habló Axel, haciéndolo reaccionar, en sus bracitos sostenía un elefante rosado de peluche y lo apretaba contra su pecho-Es bonito-dijo sonrojado

-Sí, pero no es tuyo-acarició su cabello y le tomó en brazos-Así que en cuanto venga Elie se lo devolverás-el pequeño hizo una mueca pero asintió-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una rica cena a Elie?-

-Si-dijo contento, brincando y emocionado-Yo ayudo-

-Muy bien, eres el mejor hijo del mundo-

-¡Si!-

**-0-**

Elie terminó de vestirse y salió en dirección al cuarto de lavado, echó su ropa y varias prendas más que había sacado de su cuarto a la lavadora. La encendió y regresó al comedor, si no se equivocaba en sus cuentas, su padre llegaría justo cuando su ropa ya estuviera lista.

En el pasillo un olor delicioso a comida le inundó el olfato y miró extrañada por todo el lugar, en busca de Eren y Axel. Se sintió un poco decaída al no verles, y pensó que probablemente su padre habría traído la cena. Pero cuando entró en la cocina, se quedó quieta, Axel vigilaba una cacerola mientras Eren preparaba un poco de té.

-¿Qué…?-

-Ah, Elie-el castaño le sonrió, camino hasta ella y le revolvió el cabello-Hicimos estofado, para que te sientas mejor-

-Gracias-dijo sonrojada-P-pondré la cena…quiero decir la mesa-se enredó con sus propias palabras y desvió la mirada

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a sacar los manteles y los platos, Axel bajó del banco y se acercó a la niña, y le sonrió, de la forma más dulce e inocente que podía.

-Yo ayudo-

-Bien-le sonrió y le tendió los manteles-Con cuidado-

El niño corrió a la mesa y los coloco en desorden sobre esta, Elie puso el resto, inclusive un puesto para su padre, que aunque iba a llegar más tarde, tenía la costumbre de dejarlo listo. El mayor trajo la cacerola y la dejo en el centro, tomo los platos y comenzó a servir. La Ackerman se sentó en su lugar habitual y frente a ella se sentó el menor, Eren le puso el plato frente a ella y le sonrió.

-Espero que te guste-

-Sí…gracias-

Sintió una extraña calidez invadirle el pecho en cuanto probó la comida, observó de reojo a sus dos invitados interactuar con tanta facilidad, se preguntó si eso pasaría si ella tuviera una mamá y tal vez un hermano más, se preguntó qué habría pasado si no la hubieran abandonado en la puerta de Rivaille hacía 13 años. Sorbió la nariz y bajó la cabeza, sin dejar de comer, sentía el nudo en la garganta de nuevo pero intentaba calmarse.

-¿Eli?-preguntó el niño quien de inmediato notó el cambio

-No pasa nada, es que…nunca había probado algo tan rico-les sonrió como pudo y volvió a bajar la mirada, fijándola en el plato

Eren hizo una mueca, de inmediato había notado que algo no estaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el sonido en la puerta lo interrumpió. La pelinegra se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando vió a su padre entrar y quedarse de pie en la entrada, observando la escena, se puso de pie de inmediato y pensó en la explicación que tendría que dar.

-Papá, llegaste antes-dijo, siendo lo primero que cruzó su mente

-Sí, ¿Por qué invitaste gente a la casa sin avisarme?-

-Lo lamento, papá, es que…-

-Encontré a Elie perdida al otro lado de la ciudad, así que me ofrecí a traerla-dijo Eren, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, la niña se quedó sorprendida porque el mayor realmente le había cubierto-Lamento si le causo inconvenientes-

-Vamos, papá no te enfades, les pedí que se quedaran a cenar en agradecimiento-suplicó mirándole fijamente

Levi parecía no muy convencido por aquel argumento, pero como no parecía suceder nada extraordinario les dejo estar, aceptando la historia. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Siéntate Levi, todo está listo-le sonrió el Jaeger mayor, mientras limpiaba la carita de su hijo

-Gracias-dijo sintiéndose un poco extrañado e incómodo por la familiaridad, caminó despacio hasta el baño, se lavó las manos un par de veces y regresó al comedor, para tomar su lugar

-Bienvenido a casa-dijo Eren con naturalidad, dejando el plato frente a él, los dos Ackerman se quedaron sin habla el resto de la cena

* * *

**Ay perdónenme! Le iba a hacer el cap mas largo pero como estoy enferma no logro concentrarme dx les prometo que el siguiente estará mejor :3 en fin~ espero les haya gustado el cap y no desesperen todo irá a su tiempo xD esto va lento porque será largo xD en fin~ les agradezco por leer y contesto los Rw que me llegaron más de los que esperaba x3**

_**Miavid: **_**si! Nos leemos por aca x3 gracias por leerme, de verdad que lo agradezco :3 espero que nuevas ideas surjan en esta semana porque nos quedamos en blanco xD **

**y muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, ya sabes que este fic va con cariño para ti :3 nos estamos leyendo!**

_**Sumire crazy Murasaki: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala est cap igual aunq este cortito /.\ gracias por leer y nos leemos el lunes! :3**

_**Rubysaotome: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado n.n sip, elie es una mini levi xD y bueno ojala este cap te haya gustado, nos leemos el lunes y gracias por leer! **

_**S. K. Allen-chan: **_**que bueno que te encanta :3 s-soy tu idola? *enrojece hasta morir* gra-gracias, no lo esperaba /.\ bueno, ella esta pasando por cosas delicadas, pero tooodo tiene una explicación nwn y~ si, ella tiene una especie de enamoramiento por Eren, pero ya pasara jaja bueno, dejo la conti, y me disculpo de nuevo por lo corta que esta Dx y me despido, que comienzo a dormirme sobre la compu (la medicina ya me hizo efecto) entonces~ nos leemos el lunes nwn bye~!**

_**KathKolmer: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado nwn haré los cap largos te lo prometo, pero ahora ando a medias entonces te lo debo! Gracias por leer! Nos leemos el lunes nwn bye!**

_**JaeryDeCarstairs: **_**que bueno que te gusto nwn ojala este cap igual :) gracias por leer! Nos leemos el lunes! :3**

_**Karen Grimm lml: **_**ojala te guste xD**

_**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille: **_**jajajaja excelente inicio del Rw xD y que bueno que te haya gustado, esta hecho con amor :3 tambien me reflejo un poco en Elie je pero igual con respecto a mi papa xD en fin~ obvi que no era Axel! Porque si no, no habría lemon hard! xD okay no jajaja bueno, a lo largo del fic odiaras mas a Spencer y sus amigos, pero ya veras~ ¬w¬ lo que tengo preparado, yo también te amo! Sere tu mangel si tu eres mi rubiuh x3 1313 (L) (?) te mando…un frasco de nutella, porque estoy enferma y no puedo mandar besos xD y nos estamos leyendo :3 gracias~ bye!**

_**Anvaz: **_**terminara bien, te lo prometo :3 y si! Angst porque les gustara xD si! Riren! Porque ya hay muchos Ereri's xD y este fic tenía que ser Riren xD no abandonare este, te lo prometo (de hecho no he abandonado ninguno, solo que he tenido problemas para actualizar -.-) gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo nwn bye!**

**Bueno, me voy, que me duermo jaja, ojala les haya gustado y nos leemos el lunes, gracias por leer!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Bueno, antes de que se enojen por cualquier cosa, este fic es Ereriren (o sea! ErenxLevixEren) me da igual si es Riren o Ereri, me gustan juntos y punto, como cualquier pareja normal :) y bueno, lo cambiare del summary para que no haya molestias ni confusiones si? Gracias :3 les amo! *corazón gay***

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Capitulo 3**

Armin entró a su consultorio y abrió la carpeta que le dio su secretaria, revisó el caso con rapidez, antes de leer el nombre de su paciente que ya le esperaba dentro. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a la mujer sentada y de inmediato sus ojos bajaron al papel, buscando el nombre de la castaña que incómoda tamborileaba sus dedos en el escritorio.

-Jeanne-dijo en voz baja

-Armin-la francesa se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y suspiró

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó tomando asiento detrás del escritorio

-Hace dos días…- se rascó la nuca-Eren dijo que vendrían para acá y quiero ver a Axel, así que…-

-Entiendo-asintió y no supo cómo continuar, era extraño ver a su antigua compañera de secundaria frente a él con ese aspecto tan decaído, se notaba por sus ojeras que no dormía y se veía más delgada que nunca-¿Y por qué estás aquí?-

-Tengo…un problema-los ojos azules de Arlelt le miraron fijamente, esperando a que continuara-Y según la corte no podré ver a mi hijo hasta que lo resuelva-Jeanne se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las lágrimas y bajo la cabeza, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta-¿Puedes…por favor, ayudarme?-

-Te ayudaré hasta donde pueda-asintió y le tendió una tarjeta-Pero también tienes que ir aquí, ¿Está bien? Será tardado pero si te esfuerzas la recompensa será muy buena-

-Está bien-dijo tomando la tarjeta y asintiendo, con los ojos acuosos-Haré lo que sea-

-Bueno, comencemos entonces-se recargó del respaldo e hizo un gesto con la mano-Te escucho-

**-0-**

Estaba inusualmente contenta. Si, a pesar de las estupideces que sus compañeros decían sobre ella, a pesar de que su banca estaba falta de tornillos y en cualquier momento podía caer en el suelo con todo e inmobiliario, estaba de buenas, como hacía mucho no lo estaba. Y de eso ya tenía un par de días.

El lunes de esa semana, Eren le había llamado, para pedirle de favor que cuidara de Axel por la tarde del viernes, pues tenía una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela pero no podía llevar al niño al bar al que planeaban ir. Y no tenía a ningún otro conocido como para encargarle al niño, así que había pensado en ella como opción.

Elie de inmediato aceptó, Axel era un niño muy lindo y por Eren haría lo que fuera, así que había convencido a su padre de dejarla con tamaña responsabilidad y le había prometido ser cuidadosa. Ya era jueves y ella deseaba que el tiempo pasara con más rapidez, pues deseaba salir del castigo y comprar en la tienda de conveniencia algunos dulces para su invitado.

El timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase se escuchó por todos los pasillos y ella se puso en pie, iría directo al aula de arte, y en cuanto la clase terminara al salón del conserje, para poder comenzar la limpieza, pero la profesora de francés se puso de pie y la intercepto, esperando a que todos los demás se fueran.

-Perdona que te detenga así, Elie, es que necesito pedirte un favor-

-Ah, seguro, dígame-sí que le molestó, pero era educada por sobre todo, así que no lo externó

-Eres la mejor de mi clase, y hay otro alumno que está teniendo problemas ¿Podrías ayudarle con unas tutorías después de clases?-la Ackerman hizo una mueca pensativa

Si le ayudaba a ese alumno ¿No saldría más tarde debido al castigo? Suspiró, y pensó seriamente en negarse.

-He hablado con el director-se adelantó la profesora, antes de que la niña dijera que no-Y me dijo que si darás las tutorías podías olvidarte del castigo-

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y asintió, aceptando y comprendiendo, reprimiendo la sonrisa victoriosa, pues ya no tendría que quedarse por las tardes a aguantar al pesado de Spencer.

-Está bien, ¿A quién le debo dar tutorías?-

-Oh, a Roger, ¿Te puede ver hoy después de clases? Ya después se pueden poner de acuerdo en que otros días se juntarán-

-Sí, está bien-

-Gracias, Elie-

La muchacha caminó fuera del salón, aún más contenta, ya no tendría que lidiar con Spencer y cuidaría de Axel porque Eren se lo pidió, cada vez se ponía mejor la semana. Guardó en su casillero los libros y se dirigió a la clase de Arte, se acomodó la sudadera y se decidió por entrar.

El profesor Erd Gin le recibió con una ligera sonrisa y le indicó que tomara asiento. Al fondo del salón Karin, Spencer y Craig se reían de alguna estupidez. Tomo asiento con cuidado y esperó a que el profesor dijera algo, se sentía ansiosa, por un motivo quería salir corriendo.

-Roger, por favor entrega los trabajos de la clase pasada-pidió y el chico pelinegro se levantó de su silla, con su eterna cara de fastidio

Tomo las hojas del escritorio y comenzó a andar por todo el salón, por un momento el pánico la inundo, pero se calmó cuando recibió su hoja con el perfecto dibujo que tanto le había costado. El chico le sonrió imperceptiblemente y le guiño un ojo, para continuar con su tarea.

Ella bajó la mirada, era bueno saber que había una sola persona cuerda en ese lugar.

**-0-**

Termino de hacer la cena justo cuando el timbre sonó, apagó la hornilla de la estufa y corrió a la puerta, se alisó el cabello y abrió, asomando su cabeza por la pequeña rendija que el seguro le permitía. Sus ojos se encontraron con los aguamarina de Eren y se apresuró a dejarles entrar.

-Hola Elie, ¿Llegamos muy temprano? ¿Estas ocupada?-

-No, está bien, estaba terminando la cena-le sonrió al mayor con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Axel la abrazo de las piernas, y ella revolvió su cabello con una mano-Papá llegara temprano hoy, así que quise dejarlo todo listo antes de que llegaran-

-Por favor, que tome un baño después de cenar-la pelinegra asintió-Está bien, los dejo entonces, que voy retrasado y ya me hablaron un par de veces-se inclinó hacia su hijo y beso su frente-Pórtate bien, volveré tarde, así que haz lo que te diga Elie ¿Está bien?-

-Sí, te vaya bien-sonrió y besó su mejilla

-Gracias por cuidarlo Elie-le tendió una pequeña maleta y ella lo tomó

-No hay problema, señor Jaeger-

-Hasta más tarde-ambos asintieron y el mayor salió cerrando despacio tras él, los niños intercambiaron una mirada y ella le sonrió

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-¡Jugar!-

La pelinegra llevó al niño a su habitación para enseñarle todos sus juguetes y peluches, el pequeño reconoció el elefante rosado de la vez pasada y lo tomó de inmediato. Jugaron a los titanes, siendo Axel el legendario hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y Elie un titán malvado que lo perseguía por todo el departamento.

Después vieron una película que el niño había llevado y a la mitad llegó Levi, que estaba un poco molesto. Su hija lo notó pero no preguntó nada, esperaría a que él quisiera contarle. Rivaille se lavó las manos y se cambió de ropa mientras los menores terminaban de ver su película. Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino, realmente sentía que la necesitaba. El pequeño Jaeger le había observado atento desde que había entrado a la cocina hasta cuando había regresado con la copa en la mano.

-Vamos a cenar-ordenó y acomodó la mesa para todos

Ambos corrieron a la mesa y tomaron su respectivo lugar, la niña dio gracias por la cena y ayudó al pequeño a su cargo a comer.

-Axel… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Elie a mitad de la cena, el castaño asintió con la boca llena y masticando despacio-¿Dónde está tu mamá?-

Axel tragó el bocado y bajó la mirada al peluche en sus manos, lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y volvió su boca una línea.

-Lo siento-se disculpó ella, notando de inmediato el cambio en su amigo-No debí preguntar-

-No, está bien-le sonrió levemente a los dos Ackerman-Papá y mamá ya no están juntos, porque mamá daba miedo-

-¿Daba miedo?-preguntó Levi sin comprender, llevándose la copa a los labios

-Sí, primero le gritaba a papá y me llevó con ella a una casa muy grande y fea-sus ojitos se volvieron acuosos e intentaba no llorar-Y tomaba esa cosa-señaló el líquido en la copa del mayor, que de inmediato comprendió el problema-Cuando tomaba esa cosa me pegaba y yo me escondía-un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y se apresuró a limpiarlas para que no las vieran-Gritaba que no dejaría que me llevara, hasta que un día fue mi papá por mí…desde entonces no me ve-sorbió la nariz y tragó saliva-Creo que ya no me quiere-

Elie se mordió el labio inferior y se sintió realmente mal, no debió preguntar, el mayor dejó la copa en la mesa y se recargó del respaldo de la silla, el asunto era bastante delicado, la madre del niño era alcohólica y lo había lastimado.

-No creo que haya dejado de quererte Axel-dijo Levi, serio, mirando al niño que comía el bocado que la niña le daba-Es solo que está teniendo problemas, pero seguro que no ha dejado de quererte-

-¿De _erda_?-preguntó con la boca llena

-Sí-

-¿Y cree que venga a verme?-preguntó limpiándose la boca—y casi toda la cara—con la servilleta

-Sí, cuando menos te lo esperes-

-Gracias-dijo contento sonriéndole, el adulto solo asintió, pensando que el niño se veía mejor con la sonrisa de siempre-Estoy lleno-dijo sobándose su estómago, para gracia de la pelinegra

-Vamos entonces, tu papá dijo que debías tomar un baño-ella se levantó y caminó a la cocina con los platos

-Está bien-él también se puso de pie y caminó hasta Levi, le hizo una seña con su mano a que se acercara a él, cuando el mayor se inclinó, Axel besó su mejilla-Gracias-y siguió a la mayor por el pasillo

Rivaille se quedó pensativo, analizando lo que acababa de pasar, sonrió mentalmente, inevitablemente había recordado a Elie cuando era niña y en lo cálida que podía ser. Tomó la copa, media llena y su plato vacío, fue a la cocina. Miró la botella, que había sido regalo de Erwin, y suspiró. Tiró el vino de la copa en el fregadero, y en seguida vació la botella.

**-0-**

Tocaron el timbre y Levi suspiró, cerró el libro que hasta hacía unos segundos leía y se puso de pie, en dirección a la puerta, se asomó por la mirilla y divisó el rostro de Eren, que lucía cansado. Quitó el seguro y abrió, dejándole entrar, el castaño agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Y los niños?-preguntó buscándoles con la mirada

-Se fueron a dormir después del baño-indicó el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones-Están durmiendo en el cuarto de Elie-

-Oh lo lamento, quería llegar antes, pero no me dejaban salir-

-Está bien, entiendo, no tienes que explicarme-abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija despacio, para que no se despertara ninguno de los dos

Eren se asomó, la lámpara de noche estaba encendida, Axel dormía abrazado con fuerza de la niña que le estrechaba en sus brazos con delicadeza, tenían el rostro relajado y la respiración acompasada. Jaeger sonrió levemente, se veían tiernos de esa manera, buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y se acercó un poco más para tomar una foto, Rivaille rodó los ojos pensando en lo infantil que le parecía aquello.

-Creo que será difícil despegarlos-dijo casi en un susurro, se pasó una mano por la nuca e hizo una mueca, el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos

-¿Por qué no te quedas?-preguntó igual en voz baja-Es tarde y están cansados-

-Oh, no quiero molestar-dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza, Ackerman rodó los ojos

-No es molestia, mocoso-

Eren hizo una mueca, y volvió sus labios una línea, considerando la idea, Axel se removió un poco entre las sábanas y se pegó más a Elie, escondiendo su carita en el pecho de la pelinegra.

-¿Quieres darte un baño?-preguntó saliendo del cuarto, tomando aquel silencio como una afirmación

Jaeger cerró la puerta tras él y se volteó a responderle.

-Por favor-

-El baño esta por allá-señaló con la mano la puerta al fondo del pasillo-Hay toallas limpias dentro, la caliente es la llave de arriba, creo que tengo algo que puedes usar de pijama-

-Gracias-

Sonrió y se metió al cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa y la dobló dejándola sobre las repisas. Abrió la llave y esperó un poco a que el agua caliente corriera. Al sentir el líquido tocar sus hombros su cuerpo entero se relajó, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta ese momento. Lavó su cabello y su cuerpo con rapidez, quería dormir ya. Pensó que la ropa del padre de Elie no le quedaría pues había notado esa diferencia de altura de al menos 20 centímetros.

Inevitablemente pensó en Elie, en sus padres biológicos, en que no tuvo una madre y que la estricta figura de su padre era la principal en su vida. Suspiró y se relajó, no quería romperse mucho la cabeza con todo eso justo en ese momento.

Salió y se secó lo más que pudo, amarró la toalla a su cintura y tomó otra para secar su cabello. Dio un ligero salto cuando escuchó la puerta a su espalda abrirse. Levi se acercó a él y tomo la ropa doblada del castaño, dejando la limpia en su lugar.

-Espero que eso te sirva-

-Gra-gracias-respondió nervioso, pues realmente lo había asustado

Se quedó en silencio, secando con torpeza su cabello, sus mejillas estaban calientes y sus manos temblaban, había olvidado cuando se había sentido así por última vez.

-Vaya mocoso-su voz le hizo voltear a verle de reojo, se había creído solo-Con la ropa puesta no parece que te ejercites-comentó y cerró la puerta, Eren sonrió y se sonrojo aún más

Se tranquilizó lo más que pudo y se sorprendió, al vestirse, que la ropa le quedaba un poco grande. Salió, más relajado y caminó a la sala esperando ver una cobija en el sillón para dormir, pero en cambio, escuchó movimiento en la cocina y los sillones tal y como cuando había llegado.

-¿Tienes hambre? Quedo algo de la cena-dijo Rivaille dejando el plato en la mesa con una taza de café humeante

-Gracias, la verdad es que si tengo algo de hambre-

Levi volvió a la cocina y regreso con otra taza en la mano, le dio un sorbo al té y se sentó frente a él. Jugó un poco con el borde de porcelana, pensando en si debía preguntar o quedarse con lo que había escuchado de Axel.

-Tu hijo nos contó sobre su madre-Eren pareció ahogarse un poco al escucharle-Debe ser difícil lidiar con eso-el castaño suspiró y comió otro bocado

-Lo es, más por Axel que por mí-se limpió con la servilleta y se recargó del respaldo de la silla-Yo quería a Jeanne, pero después de tener a Axel encontró a alguien más-suspiró y tomó su taza, dejando de lado el plato-Cuando él la dejo, yo me enteré y ella…cambió, se volvió alcohólica, se fue de la casa, llevándose a mi hijo, lo golpeaba-se pasó una mano por el cabello-Y cuando le dije que me lo llevaría lo trató peor-

-Axel nos dijo que cree que no lo quiere-comentó, entendiendo la situación

-He intentado hacerle ver que no es así pero…es difícil-

-Ojala todo se arregle-comentó en voz baja, el otro asintió

-Elie me conto que…ha tenido problemas en la escuela-Levi suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente

-Sí, lo sé, pero no quiere decirme porque, y tampoco me permite que vaya a hablar con el director, dice que es su problema y que ella lo arreglara-Jaeger hizo una mueca, viéndole frustrado por aquello

-Bueno, yo espero que eso se arregle pronto-dijo, optando por no contar nada más, le había prometido a la niña mantenerse callado

Se pusieron de pie y recogieron los trastes, Eren insistió en lavarlos y Rivaille solo le hizo saber lo fastidioso que era. Cuando terminó el castaño se dirigió a la sala, resignándose a dormir sin cobijo, cuando el Ackerman le llamó desde el pasillo.

-¿Piensas dormir ahí? Entonces no hubiera llevado a Elie a mi cuarto-Jaeger parpadeo sin comprender-Duerme en el cuarto con Axel, será más cómodo-

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa, el otro rodó los ojos

-Sí, como sea-

* * *

**Aloooo! Oh Glob! Es tardísimo, lo se! Pero es que no me podía concentrar xD qería hacer este cap más largo pero simplemente no encontré de donde xD bueno, a partir del siguiente cap empiezan los problemas! Esto se va a poner dramático muajaja xD en fin~ como pudieron notar Jeanne, es fem!Jean (es muy obvio como para que no se den cuenta! xD) y~ causara algunos problemas pero ella no es la que nos preocupa xD**

**Bueeeno~ pues yo contesto mis reviews :3 que por cierto son mas de los que espere**

_**Nashira22: **_**hola! Que bueno que te guste nwn ahora no voy tan rápido con la trama (y por eso me esta costando un poquito xD) porque este va a ser un fic largo, entooonces, me la llevo despacio xD y~ bueno, ustedes ya se están imaginando a la familia feliz pero primero los hare sufrir! Muajaja xD pero les gustara el final :3 lo sé~ buaaaano, yo me despido y espero leerte en el sig cap, oh! Mi día de actualización (normal) es el lunes xd aunque a veces se me hace tarde como hoy xD bueno, nos estamos leyendo, bye~!**

_**Paloma-san: **_**gracias! Que bueno que te guste nwn espero leerte seguido por aquí :3 nos estamos leyendo~ bye~!**

_**Karen Grimm lml: **_**si te encanto el anterior este te gustara más! xD no se, a mi me gusto más este cap jaja espero que te haya gustado y espero leerte seguido por aquí nwn gracias por leer! Bye~**

_**Miavid: **_**:3 me gusta que te guste xD es divertido escribir contigo! Las Jaegermonas revolucionan a las Ackermonas xD y si! Axel es un amoooooor~ me lo como a besos x3 bueno, estamos en contacto gracias por toooooda tu ayuda!**

_**Sakura Aldana: **_**hola! Que bueno que te guste nwn y bueno, es que va lento, pero no desesperes que ya viene lo bueno :3 jaja Eren tendrá un papel muy importante con respecto a lo de Elie, aunque tmbien ocurrirán cosas feas dentro de ese problema D: pero bueno, Axel es hermoso! Quiero un hijo asi! He dicho xD y no te comportes como adulta, eso es aburrido :D yo tampoco me comporto como adulta y mi mama coooomo se enoja conmigo por eso xD pero bueno, ya, me voy xD gracias por leer! Y espero leerte seguido por aquí nwn bye~!**

_**S. -chan: **_**esta bonita pero te hara sufrir, aclaro xD, claro que Elie quedo enamorada de Eren, porque Eren es un amor ¿Quién no podría quererlo? Y si! Sufrira un cambio drástico con respecto a sus sentimientos pero no preocupar! Porque todo irá bien, bueno, con respecto a lo del niño…no te hare spoiler xD estará interesante la cosa jajaja la familia Ackerman-Jaeger (y lo digo por Levi! Porque odio, ODIO el ErenMika con todo my heart xD) será perfecta :3 ya lo verás! Muchas gracias por lo de que soy una de tus idolas nwn me haces sonrojar, la verdad nunca creí que eso me pasaría xD te lo agradezco en serio :3 y bueno, si, espero que me ampare el yaoi y que nunca se me acabe la imaginación que de eso vivo (o eso intento xD) gracias por leer! Bye~!**

_**Yaoi-chan1993: **_**hola! Que bueno que te gusta nwn Levi papa es hermoso x3 yo quiero uno asi xD pero bueno, gracias por leer! Y espero que te siga gustando nwn bye~!**

_**JaeryDeCarstairs: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado nwn ojala te siga leyendo por aca! Bye~!**

_**Anvaz: **_**por nada! Eren es la clave en esto! Bueno, Axel igual xD Elie es un amor y se que la amaran más conforme avance el fic :3 bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos estamos leyendo nwn bye~!**

_**Eren Seijuurou: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado nwn ojala este cap igual, gracias por leer! Bye~!**

_**Sumire crazy Murasaki: **_**te emocionaste? Por qué? xD papa Eren es genial! :3 bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap y espero que nos sigamos leyendo :3 bye!**

_**Hinata uzumaki: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado nwn gracias por leer! Bye~!**

_**Rinaloid: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado nwn Axel es el niño mas tierno de la historia! X3 bueno, ojala te haya gustado la conti nwn nos estamos leyendo bye~!**

**Buaaaano, me despido de ustedes y espero que les haya gustado y les mando un beso enoooooorme, detrás de mi cubreboca porque sigo enferma xD y un abrazo super apretado porque les amo mis criaturitas del señor *feeling like rubius* xD y nos leemos la otra semana! :3 **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión nwn**_

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Capitulo 4**

_Isabel veía a su hermano pasear con Elie en brazos por toda la sala, los tres, Mikasa estaba en la cocina preparando el biberón con leche, estaban cansados por el trabajo y especialmente porque la niña no se veía con intenciones de dormir, Isa tarareaba una canción en voz baja y Levi le daba palmaditas en la espalda, pausadas y suaves, esperando que se arrullara en algún momento, estaba a nada de estrellarse la cabeza contra la pared por la desesperación._

_La niña hizo sonidos graciosos, aferrándose a la camisa del mayor con sus manos, Isabel dejo de cantar, cansada y tomó un poco de agua, su garganta ya estaba seca. El suspiro que lanzó la bebé llamó su atención, ambos voltearon a verle y descubrieron que ya estaba dormida. Agradecieron en silencio y Levi comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, seguido de su hermana que llevaba la cobija en mano._

_El Ackerman se sentó en la cama y se inclinó despacio para recostarla, de inmediato ella despertó y se quejó, Rivaille suspiro y la volvió a tomar en brazos, cuando pareció dormirse de nuevo intento acostarla otra vez, pero la niña se quejó una vez más._

_Finalmente después de un par de intentos más, Levi logró recostarla, Isabel le dio el biberón que tenía aún un poco de leche y empezó a tomar medio dormida. Mikasa entró en el momento en que Elie se terminaba el líquido, le tendió la botella a Levi, antes de que se la pudiera dar abrió sus orbes aguamarina y miró a los tres con una sonrisa enorme._

_Los hermanos suspiraron y la pelinegra de inmediato tomo a la bebe en brazos que ya se quejaba por el lugar donde estaba._

_-Ve a dormir-le dijo Isabel a su hermano-Nosotras nos hacemos cargo-_

_-No-dijo él y la niña brincó en los brazos de su tía en su dirección-Está bien, vayan a dormir ustedes, nosotros podemos esperar-Elie aplaudió y se abrazó a él con fuerza-Sí, sí, yo también te quiero-ella volvió a reír, contagiando a sus tías_

**-0-**

Levi despertó al escuchar ruido en el pasillo, entre sus brazos Elie aún dormía profundamente abrazada a él, sonrió mentalmente pensando en que había algunas cosas en las que ella no cambiaba. Besó su frente y se zafó despacio del abrazo de la menor para ponerse de pie, haría café y esperaría a que ella despertara para hacer el desayuno, porque ella era mucho mejor cocinando.

Se lavó los dientes y la cara en su baño propio, salió al pasillo y el olor a panqueques inundo sus fosas, se le hizo extraño y caminó hasta la cocina. Eren se asomó desde la cocina y le sonrió ampliamente, su sonrisa se le hizo irremediablemente conocida.

-Buenos días, me levanté temprano e hice el desayuno en agradecimiento por lo de ayer-

-Buenos días-contestó acercándose a él, era extraño ver a alguien más en su casa

-El café está listo-señaló la cafetera y volteó el panqueque del sartén, Levi se acercó con una taza y se sirvió, miró de reojo al castaño, con un delantal amarrado a su cintura y un trapo en su hombro izquierdo, con una expresión relajada y sus ojos fijos en el sartén-Esa es una manera muy extraña de tomar la taza-opinó Eren sorprendiéndolo levemente

-Supongo que si-abrió un cajón y sacó los manteles de colores que su hija había comprado

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a acomodar la mesa para los cuatro. Eren le alcanzó con el plato de panqueques y el cartón de leche. Se desató el mandil y regresó a la cocina para dejarlo. Levi se sentó en su lugar de siempre y tomó otro poco de café. Elie apareció entonces, tallándose un ojo y peinándose con la otra mano. Lanzó un bostezo al aire y se amarró el cabello.

-Buenos días papá-saludó acercándose a abrazarle y besarle, Levi rodeó su cintura y besó su frente de nuevo, ella no comprendió del todo pues su padre no solía ser muy cariñoso con ella

-Buenos días, ¿Ya te lavaste los dientes?-

-Sí-volteó a ver la mesa, desde el regazo de su padre y se sorprendió-¿Tú hiciste eso? ¿Cocinaste?-preguntó sorprendida

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Eren salió de la cocina con la jarra de café y una sonrisa al ver a la niña, ella se enderezó levemente y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-Señor Jager-

-Hola-sonrió-Iré a despertar a Axel-anunció el Jaeger y caminó por el pasillo, Elie volteó a ver a su padre buscando respuestas

-Le dije que se quedara anoche, era tarde-la menor asintió y se sentó en su lugar

-Entonces ¿Hicieron el desayuno juntos?-preguntó con una sonrisa jugando con sus pies

-No, cuando me levanté Eren ya había terminado-ella asintió y sonrió bajando la mirada al plato

-Es lindo ser más de dos-comentó en voz baja y comenzó a comer, se emocionó por lo bien que sabían

Axel salió casi enseguida de la mano de su padre y saludó a los dos presentes, para sentarse al lado del castaño. Comieron sin decir mucho, los 4 parecían un poco desconcertados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues, Levi y Elie estaban acostumbrados a solo ellos, y Eren y Axel no estaban en su casa.

-Y… ¿Dónde viven?-preguntó la niña finalmente, terminando con el silencio

-Estamos en un hotel, temporalmente, me ha costado encontrar un buen departamento que no sea muy caro-

-Se acaba de desocupar uno aquí, y la renta no esta tan mal, ¿Por qué no preguntas?-opinó Levi terminándose su panqueque, Eren le miró agradecido

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, la dueña tiene cierta debilidad por los niños, así que cuando conozca a Axel puede que te lo deje sin problemas-

-Sería una gran ayuda, creo que he gastado de más en el hotel estos tres meses-se rió de forma natural y le dio un trago a su café-Elie, muchas gracias por cuidar a Axel anoche-ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Eren volteó a ver al mayor-Y gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí-

-Era tarde-se encogió de hombros-Y estabas cansado, no fue problema-

-Bueno, gracias de cualquier forma-

**-0-**

Levi trabajaba en el comedor, tecleando en su computadora tan rápido que el sonido mareaba a su hija, que estaba leyendo en la sala. Volteó a verlo desde el sillón y se giró completamente para quedar de frente a él. Lo observó un rato y recargó su barbilla en el mueble, haciendo una mueca, considerando lo que iba a decirle, pues era importante pero no quería preocuparlo. Suspiró y sus manos se hicieron puños, sosteniendo la tela con fuerza.

Se mojó los labios y tragó saliva, se iba a enfadar, tal vez.

-Papá-

-Hmm-Levi bajó la vista a los papeles al lado de la laptop y continuó tecleando, esperando a que su hija hablara

-Ayer, de camino a casa… vi el carro otra vez-

Las manos del pelinegro se detuvieron de forma abrupta y volteó a verla, se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia ella. Tomo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y le hizo mirarle a los ojos, con suavidad.

-¿Te siguieron?-asintió levemente-¿Desde la escuela?-

-No, desde la tienda de conveniencia-

Levi suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente. Tenía un tiempo que habían dejado de seguirla, ¿Por qué habían regresado?

-Elie, tendrás que regresar a vivir con tu abuelo por ahora, solo así te dejaron en paz-

-No-hizo una mueca-No me gusta vivir con el abuelo-

-Elie, por favor, no te voy a exponer-

-Pero…-

Antes de poder continuar con la conversación el timbre sonó, el mayor suspiró y fue a la puerta, quitó el seguro y se encontró de frente con la cara de Eren, que le sonreía ampliamente con un pay en una mano y a Axel agarrado de la otra.

-Hola vecino-dijo divertido-Me acabo de mudar-

-Bienvenidos-gritó Elie divertida desde dentro, Levi suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar

-Sabes dónde está todo, pasa-le señalo la cocina, refiriéndose al pay, Axel corrió hasta el sillón con Elie y la abrazo con fuerza, acostándose sobre su pecho

Levi volvió a acercarse a su hija y le miró severo.

-Sé que no quieres ir con tu abuelo, pero allá estarás segura, no saben dónde vive él y no podrás ir a la escuela en ese tiempo-

-Papá, estoy en exámenes finales, no puedo faltar-se quejó con cierta angustia

-Elie...por favor, estoy haciendo esto por tu bien-

-Puedo cuidarme sola-

-Es muy peligroso-

-Papá-se quejó, Eren se acercó y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No es nada-dijo la niña e hizo un puchero abrazando a Axel

Rivaille se pasó la mano por el cabello y lanzó un suspiro de frustración, su hija era tan terca como él y no entendía sus razones, parecía como si ella no quisiera estar a salvo.

-Alguien la ha estado siguiendo desde hace un año, cuando me dijo se fue a vivir con mi padre y la dejaron en paz, pero ayer los vió de nuevo-

-No es nada-volvió a negar ella

-¿La siguen desde la escuela?-

-No, desde la tienda de conveniencia, supongo que no saben dónde estudia o no quieren que sepamos-

-Tal vez si debas irte con tu abuelo, Elie-opinó mirando

-Pero él es raro…y da miedo-Eren no pudo reprimir una sonrisita

-¿Qué tal…si yo paso por ti a la escuela?-sugirió el castaño-Al fin, ya vivimos en el mismo edificio y desde el estacionamiento no pueden darse cuenta que viene conmigo-

-Eso sería grandioso-dijo ella animada

-Sí-gritó Axel, animado con la idea de que su amiga pasara más tiempo con él-Sí, sí-

-No lo sé, ¿No te dará problemas en el trabajo?-

-Soy mi propio jefe, así que no tengo problemas-le sonrió de lado a Levi que hizo una mueca y lo meditó un poco, Eren parecía una buena persona pero tampoco le conocía tanto como para dejarle plena libertad con su hija, finalmente suspiró y asintió

-Está bien, pero tendrás que avisarme cuando salgas de la escuela y cuando llegues a casa, o si vas a salir de casa por algo-dijo señalando su celular

-Sí papá-

-Igual, si sales, puedes decirme y te acompañamos-aseguró Jaeger con una sonrisa tranquila, a lo que ella asintió-¿Y ya pusieron una denuncia?-

-Sí, ya avise en la policía pero no parece que hagan nada-

-Habrá que ser precavidos entonces-se enderezó y caminó hasta la mesa por el plato con pay-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere?-

-¡YO!-gritaron los dos niños

**-0-**

Elie salió de la casa a paso apresurado, Eren seguro ya la estaría esperando a la salida y ella se había retrasado platicando con Roger, la verdad es que él había mejorado bastante en su pronunciación del francés. El auto plateado ya estaba estacionado a la entrada, Karin, su séquito, y Craig cuchicheaban en la entrada, viendo al carro que no habían notado antes por ahí.

-Lo siento-se disculpó en cuanto abrió la puerta-No me dí cuenta que era tarde-

-No te preocupes-le sonrió desde el asiento del piloto-Vamos, tu padre me llamó y me dijo que llegará más tarde hoy, así que te quedaras con nosotros hasta que llegue-

-¿En serio?-sonrió y se subió, cerrando la puerta

-Sí-Axel se levantó desde el asiento de atrás-Vamos a jugar-

-¿Toda la tarde?-preguntó ella

-Sí-respondió entusiasmado

-Está bien, pero primero Elie tiene tarea-

-Sí~-respondieron los dos al unísono

El auto arrancó y Eren comenzó a conducir a través de las calles de la ciudad, pasaron a comer a un restaurante de comida China y después fueron a casa. Con solo tres días y ya se estaba acostumbrando a que pasaran por ella, las presencias de Eren y Axel eran bastante agradables y Elie se sentía cómoda con ellos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, además de que le habían evitado el ir a vivir con su extraño abuelo.

Miró el reloj, apenas eran las 7 y su padre llegaría en 3 horas, su tarea estaba casi terminada y Axel dormía en su habitación mientras ella terminaba con sus deberes. Eren trabajaba en su computadora frente a ella y a cada cosa que la niña llegaba a preguntar él siempre se acercaba para poder ayudarle, era agradable contar con ayuda.

El timbre sonó, ambos intercambiaron una mirada pensando que Levi había salido temprano. El castaño se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, quitó el seguro despacio y abrió, ella notó de inmediato la sorpresa en el mayor e intentó ver quien estaba en la puerta.

-Hola-la voz de mujer llamó su atención y se movió despacio, cambiándose de silla, intentando ver a aquella mujer

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, con un tono de voz tenso y un poco fastidiado

-Estoy aquí…para recuperar lo que perdí-

-¿Lo perdiste?-Jaeger se recargó del marco de la puerta-Lo tiraste-

-Lo sé…me equivoque, pero…he venido a enmendar mi error-la Ackerman logró divisar a la mujer fuera, su cabello castaño cenizo estaba amarrado en una coleta, tenía las facciones bien definidas y un cuerpo delgado, sin exagerar en nada, pero parecía cansada y pálida-¿Puedo ver a Axel?-pidió haciendo un ademan de pasar-Vamos, también es mi hijo-los ojos aguamarina de Elie se abrieron al descubrir que aquella mujer era la madre de Axel

-La corte estipuló que no puedes verlo hasta que resuelvas tus problemas, Jeanne-

-Por favor, Eren-le tendió una tarjeta-Estoy en eso-

Jaeger analizó el pedazo de papel en su mano y lo meditó un momento, no quería dejarla entrar, porque no estaba seguro de que ella le decía la verdad, miró a la mujer y después la tarjeta, repetidamente, suspiró.

-No lo sé, Jeanne, además, Axel está durmiendo-

El celular de Elie comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y maldijo en voz baja, presionando el botón para contestar sin fijarse quien llamaba, se llevó el celular al oído e intentó poner atención a la plática de Eren.

-Elie-la voz de su papa le hizo saltar levemente-Termine mi trabajo y la junta de más tarde se canceló, así que ya voy para la casa-

-Está bien papá, ¿Quieres que me vaya a casa de una vez o te espero?-

-Espérame-

-Sí papá-termino de escribir lo de la tarea y cerró su cuaderno, comenzando a guardar sus cosas-Te quiero-

-Te amo-respondió su padre haciéndola sonreír, él casi nunca le decía eso

Su padre cortó la llamada dejándola contenta y permitiéndole poner atención de nuevo a la conversación que sostenían en la entrada del departamento.

-Eren, por favor, solo quiero que me perdones, se que me equivoque-pidió la mujer, llevando sus brazos al cuello del castaño que aún estaba cruzado de brazos

Elie se puso de pie y decidió que podía ayudar al Jaeger un poco en esa situación que parecía tan incómoda. Carraspeó audiblemente y se acercó a ellos, llamando su atención por completo.

-Eren-dijo, la mujer soltó al mayor de inmediato y él volteó a verla, notando la forma en que le había llamado-Papá acaba de hablar-

-¿A tu celular?-ella asintió

-Dijo que la junta se canceló y terminó el resto del trabajo, así que viene a casa-

-Eso es bueno-caminó a ella y le revolvió el cabello-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la cena?-

-Sí-

-Hablaremos después Jeanne, yo te busco-Eren tomó la puerta haciendo ademán de cerrarla

-Pero…-

-Después, Jeanne-ella bufó y rodó los ojos

-Bien, adiós-Elie le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de superioridad marca Ackerman antes de que la puerta se cerrara

* * *

**Okay, le iba a escribir mas pero no xD con eso esta muy bien, se que dije que iba a empezar con mis dramas en este cap pero decidí esperar un cap más, ya en el siguiente empezaran a sufrir xD y bueno me disculpo por la tardanza con este cap, lo que pasa es que mi prima y su bebe vinieron a mi casa de vacaciones desde la semana pasada (ya mañana se van (owww my baby Dx)) y bueno, he andado con ella, ayudándole a cuidar al hermoso de mi sobrino *corazones gaayyyss* entoooonces, pues no tuve tiempo de escribir hasta ahora, así que, espero q la espera haya valido xD bueno, contesto reviews**

_**Karen Grimm lml: **_**¿No te lo esperabas? ¿Por qué? xD Elie es un amor! No me canso de decirlo, pero sufrirá mucho D: pero será necesario ya estoy mejor pero ando media cansada por andar de niñera xD weeeeeno me despido, gracias por leer y ojala el cap te haya gustado nwn bye!**

_**KathKolmer: **_**holaa! Eren se pone rojito como debe de ser xD! Y porque no te esperabas el fem!Jean? xD se me hizo buena idea jajaja intento hacer los caps lo mas largos que puedo, pero a veces ya no puedo alargarlo más, así que una disculpa si quedan cortitos xD además de que no quiero ponerlos taaaaan largos porq terminaría el fic pronto y ño! No quiero xD bueno, gracias por leer y nos leemos la otra semana :3 bye!**

_** -chan: **_**hola! Gracias por leer! La verdad es q este fic no será como el resto o al menos no quiero que lo sea, porque si! Yo también me he leído todos los fics (o al menos casi todos) los de esta pareja y no todos son buenos, entooooonces quise hacer algo diferente y por lo que veo les esta gustando :3 me alegra bueeeeno~ nos leemos el prox cap y ojala este cap te haya gustado nwn bye!**

_**Paloma-san: **_**si! Que horrible madre! Esa hermosa y sensual pregunta que me has hecho no te la puedo contestar xD pero ya te daras cuenta mas adelante :3 te lo prometo, porque te dan risa mis corazones gays? Son hermosos! xD bueno xD gracias por leer y nos leemos el lunes! Bye!**

_**Sumire crazzy Murasaki: **_**levi es una buena persona pero es muy frío para demostrarlo xD que bueno que te gusta como escribo *blush* la verdad es que he estado mejorando bastante :3 aunque bueno xD aun me falta verdad? Jajaja ah! Aquí la respuesta a tus preguntas: Armin es psicólogo, peeeero quiere una especialidad para niños así que esta estudiando :D y Eren es abogado y Levi es…ammm como…publicista (no sabe como se llama la carrera) bueno, trabaja en la empresa de publicidad de su familia :D oh! Y si, se pondrá mejor la cosa, pero debes ser paciente vale? Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos el lunes! :3 bye!**

_**Yaoi-chan1993: **_**hola! Ojala te haya gustado este cap también nwn y espero seguirte leyendo por aca :D gracias por leer! Hasta el lunes! Bye!**

_**JaeryDeCarstairs:**_** jajajaja todas querían eso! ewe pero no! Esperen y no desesperen xD me gusto tu rima! Y ojala el cap te haya gustado nwn nos leemos el lunes!**

_**Cindy'nya3: **_**Fem!Jean va a ser la mala en algunos sentidos pero no es tan mala :3 lo prometo nwn**

_**Rivaille's Wife: **_**yo también amo a Rubén *se orgasmea* jajaja que bueno que te guste nwn muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos hasta el lunes :D bye!**

_**Kiryuu-sensei: **_**Elie es adorable *coincide contigo* y el nombre de Axel me lo dijo una amiga :3 si~ Elie tendrá su romance pero aun no, espera un poquito nwn toooodo ira relacionado, ya veras :D lo de Eren seme…bueno, no te hago spoiler xD no se sobre el Mpreg, originalmente este fic iba a ser Mpreg pero bueno, al final no lo puse, lo considerare y vere que hacer vale? Me encanta que me den ideas :3 amo considerar lo que pasa por sus mentes porque contribuyen en el fic nwn asi q si se te ocurre algo más no dudes en decírmelo! :D gracias! Nos leemos el lunes!**

_**Eren Seijuurou: **_**que bueno que te guste nwn y gracias por leer! Nos leemos el lunes! Bye!**

_**S. K. Allen-chan: **_**oh Deooos, un rw bíblico xD no estoy segura de poder responder a todo y mucho menos porq ando media dormida y cansada por el baby *mi baby hermoso x3* una cosa antes de explicar lo mejor que pueda lo que hare con el fic xD he notado mucho OoC en los últimos fics (Ereri y Riren) la verdad es que me di cuenta que en los fics han hecho a Eren demasiaaaaaado afeminado cuando el es muy masculino *asdasdasdasd por eso me encanta Eren* aasí que~ decidí que en este fic iba a retomar su personalidad original, impulsiva, valiente y decidida :3 me encanta! Entoooonces, esto al ser EreRiren los hace…sukes, o sea~ los haré una pareja hermosa sin dañar sus personalidades, porque me parece lo justo *su lucha por la masculinidad de Eren* asi que no te preocupes mujer, todo ira bien y si ves que me estoy llendo muy OoC me dices y me regreso! :D y sip, iba a ser solo riren pero después dije ño! Me gustan ambos xD asi que lo pondré como se debe :3 Fem! Jean tiene muchos problemas xD pero ya los irá solucionando y su vida será mejor, seguro la odiaran para pronto pero a la amaran después xD siento que como puse a Eren es lo más justo, porque, en mi opinión, los hijos siempre irán primero peeero intentando no dañar a la contraparte (creo sho~ aunq yo creo q sere mama soltera asi q~ xD) Eren tiene la custodia completa~ por lo mismo de que la madre lastimo a Axel pero ella tiene la obligación de recuperarse para poder verlo, aunque no le dejaran vivir con él. El rol de padre de Levi me esta costando un poco xD si te soy sincera, porque cuesta trabajo mantenerlo como es y adaptarlo a una nena jajaja pero parece que va bien, y espero mantenerlo así, bueno, ame tu review bíblico xD la verdad es que el JeanxEren no me gusta taaanto asi que no se me ocurren fics para ellos xD y bueno, no es molestia :3 me alegra que hayas compartido tu inquietud conmigo, así explico las cosas como son y no hay malentendidos ni molestias nwn bueno, gracias por leer! Nos leemos el lunes! Bye!**

_**Lisseth: **_**hola! Que bueno que te guste nwn todos son un amor xD jajaja porque todos pensaron que dormirían juntos? Bueeno si, yo lo puse xD las actualizaciones son los lunes…excepto este que anduve ocupada (y desvelada y vomitada xD) pero fuera de esto xD si, todos los lunes jajaja bueno, espero leerte de nuevo por aca, y muchas gracias por leer! Bye!**

_**Nashira22: **_**no preocupar! Yo entiendo que hayas estado ocupada nwn Axel se parece a Eren, sip nwn y no xD Elie no es su hija del futuro, te lo juro jajjaja si! Como adivinaste quien era? *era obvio xD* Eren es el mejor papi! Igual que Levi x3 jajajaja te gusto la escena? Que bueno! Era fanservice para ustedes! xD bueno, no te preocupes por que hayas dejado el mensaje a ultima hora, me encanta recibir reviews nwn que bueno que te guste y gracias por leer! Si tienes ideas que compartir conmigo sobre el fic me dices! Me encanta saber sus ideas x3 bueno, ya ahora si xD adiós jajaja**

**Bueeeeno, ya me voy, gracias por leer y por esperar! Ah! Una pregunta antes de irme, no es seguro que lo ponga pero es solo para saber si lo quieren ok? Les gustaría Mpreg en el fic? Diganme si, no y porque si? Por favor! :3 bueno gracias! Les mando besos, abrazos, corazones y brishitos gayys~ :3 gracias!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro c: solo diversión, tal vez un poco de OoC, disculpen**_

**Ammm en este cap hay Ereri, peeeero ya saben, esto es EreRiren :) no se enojen!**

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Capitulo 5**

_Levi trabajaba en su _notebook_, terminando unos diseños y ajustando algunos dibujos, alistando la campaña publicitaria del momento. En la heladería entraban y salían padres con niños, había niños berrinchudos y otros que peleaban por nada. La taza de café vacía descansaba junto al computador que ya tenía poca batería._

_De repente sintió un jalón en su camisa, volteó de inmediato a ver qué ocurría, junto a la silla una pequeña de cabello negro y corto le miraba muy atentamente con una expresión muy seria._

_-¿Terminaste de jugar?-preguntó, a lo que ella asintió-¿Ya quieres tu helado o prefieres algo de tomar?-_

_La pequeña pareció pensarlo un poco y negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Quieres ir a casa?-asintió una sola vez-Está bien, siéntate mientras guardo mis cosas-_

_Elie se sentó frente a él y le observó en silencio, él apagó la máquina y la guardo junto con todos sus papeles en su maleta, la cerró y dejó la taza de lado. Una señora pasó con una niña que lloraba sin control alegando que su hermano le había pegado. Ambos Ackerman intercambiaron una mirada, Rivaille se recargo de la mesa y miró a su hija atentamente._

_-Elie… ¿Por qué no quieres hablar?-_

_La menor le devolvió la mirada, la otra niña no dejaba de llorar, haciendo que todos voltearan a verle con cierto enfado pues sus gritos molestaban un poco. A la pelinegra pareció molestarle el berrinche de la otra y se puso de pie, rodeo la mesa y tomó las manos de su padre, dándole un leve jalón._

_-Está bien, vámonos…-la tomó en brazos y cargó la maleta-Eres extraña como solo tu podrías ser-dejó que le abrazara-Pero no te cambiaría-_

**-0-**

Elie veía por la ventana con rabia, la maestra de francés estaba muy concentrada calificando unos trabajos y todos aprovechaban para poder hacerla blanco de sus bromas y comentarios sarcásticos haciendo referencia al carro plateado que pasaba por ella a la hora de la salida. Los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos por siempre sacar conclusiones en su contra de todo lo que hacía.

La bocina del salón hizo un sonido irritante, dando a entender que el micrófono había sido prendido, el director carraspeó y tomó un poco de aire, todos los alumnos y la profesora miraron la bocina con atención.

-Señorita Elie Ackerman, haga el favor de presentarse en la dirección-hicieron sonidos de burla y algunas risas resonaron en el salón-Señorita Elie Ackerman, haga el favor de presentarse en la dirección-repitió, ella se puso de pie, mientras más rápido terminara con eso mejor

La maestra le miró con una leve sonrisa comprensiva y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que podía retirarse, la muchacha suspiró y salió del salón. Caminó por los pasillos, imaginando las incontables razones por las que era llamada a la dirección, y por un ínfimo segundo por su cabeza paso la idea de ser expulsada por alguna tontería inventada por Spencer...

Tocó un par de veces la puerta de la oficina del director y cuando obtuvo la aprobación desde dentro, abrió, asomando primero su cabeza, en una de las dos sillas de espaldas a la puerta y frente al escritorio estaba sentada una mujer de cabello negro, pensó entonces que su tía Mikasa había ido a buscarla pero, al ver el cabello corto de la mayor supo que no era ella.

El director le dirigió una mirada y una leve sonrisa, dándole el permiso para entrar por segunda vez. Despacio se deslizó hasta el escritorio, tomando distancia de la mujer presente, era como su mecanismo de defensa.

-¿Ocurrió algo, director?-preguntó la Ackerman pues nadie decía nada

-Siéntate, Elie-pidió con una expresión relajada, la niña vaciló pero al final accedió-Tu tía Bertha ha venido a hablar contigo…-Elie arqueó una ceja y estuvo a punto de protestar-Bueno, me retiro para que puedan hablar a gusto-se puso de pie-Con permiso-dijo y salió por la puerta rápidamente

Elie volteó a ver a la mujer, esperando una explicación, que se presentara, que dijera el motivo de su presencia, pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a dar el primer paso, y a ella comenzaba a molestarle la forma en que la veía.

-Dígame quien es y que quiere antes de que le hable a mi papá y a la policía-

-Elie…Elie…-su voz sonaba ahogada, como si quisiera decir todo pero no pudiera-¿Cu-cuántos años tienes?-

La menor se enojó, había evadido sus exigencias y le preguntaba algo que no deseaba responder.

-No voy a responderle nada hasta que usted me diga quien es-

Bertha rompió a llorar, sin control, tan desconsolada que a la Ackerman le dio un poco de pena, pero se mantuvo firme pues aun no le decía nada, y su padre había sido muy claro cuando le dijo que no debía de hablar con extraños.

-Elie, cielo…yo…-se limpió los ojos pero nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus orbes-Mi nombre es Bertha Braun, mi marido…-comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso y saco una foto, dispuesta a enseñársela-Mi marido se llama Reiner Braun-

-Eso no me interesa-rechazó de inmediato aquel retrato sin ver al hombre que le mencionaba, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, alejándose de la mujer-¿Qué quiere?-

-Yo…es que tú…-inhalo profundo intentando calmarse y volvió a guardar la foto, suspiró-Has crecido tanto, eres muy bonita-

Algo dentro de la cabeza de la niña le alarmó, esas palabras no le gustaban, se alejó un poco más y dio un vistazo rápido a la oficina, buscando con que defenderse por cualquier cosa.

-¿Es usted quien me ha estado siguiendo?-se aventuró a preguntar, apretando los puños

-Elie…-

-¿Es usted quien me ha estado siguiendo?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez en voz más alta

-Sí, somos nosotros-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-la mujer bajó la mirada al suelo y suspiró de nuevo-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-casi grito la pequeña, tenía miedo-No tenemos dinero para darles, déjennos en paz-

-No, cariño, no, eso no es…-la menor le interrumpió

-¿Entonces que quiere?-

Bertha suspiró, por enésima vez en ese rato, dejó la bolsa en el escritorio y unió sus manos, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, demostrando sus nervios, intentó ahogar un sollozo en su garganta y tomó aire pretendiendo evitar llorar.

-Elie, cariño, siéntate-

-Estoy bien aquí, dígame que quiere-

-Está bien, Elie, no te enfades, escúchame por favor ¿Sí? Es delicado-a Elie le molesto que le hablara como si estuviera retrasada y frunció más el ceño, pero espero a que hablara-Yo…yo soy tu madre-

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, de repente el cuerpo perdió sensibilidad y le pareció que su corazón se había parado, su cabeza le pesó y todo pareció darle vueltas. De repente se encendió, el coraje, el dolor y la tristeza le invadieron. Sintió ganas de golpear a la mujer frente a ella, pero tampoco quería tocarla, entonces las dudas surgieron ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué al buscaba? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué la había abandonado?

-Elie…cariño…-

-¡No me diga así!-gritó perdiendo el control de repente-Y tampoco me llame por mi nombre, soy Ackerman, para usted-dijo remarcando el apellido, a la mujer le dolió aquello-¿Qué le hace creer que soy su hija?-dijo con desprecio

-Amor, yo…-

-NO me diga así-

-Elie…-la mirada de la pequeña le hizo guardar silencio y replantearse lo que iba a decir-Ackerman, yo…lamento el haberte dejado así, lo lamento mucho, de verdad, yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…pero…pero ya he vuelto por ti, solo…tendremos que hacer algunas cosas y podremos ser una familia por fin-Elie frunció más el ceño y el coraje que estaba sintiendo le provocó dolor de cabeza, la mandíbula se le estaba cansando de tanto apretarla

-¿Podremos ser una familia por fin?-preguntó en tono sarcástico, inhalo profundo y suspiró-Yo ya tengo una familia, Señora, no la conozco y seguro usted se confunde, yo no soy su hija-la mirada que le dio hizo que la mujer rompiera en llanto de nuevo-No vuelva a buscarme…con permiso-

Salió de la oficina del director y caminó a paso firme, en dirección clara a la enfermería, abrió y entró, azotando la puerta tras ella, Hanji de inmediato se asomó reconociendo aquellos pasos furiosos y la forma de azotar la puerta, se acercó a Elie y le sonrió como siempre, esperando a que se quejara de algunos de sus compañeros.

Después de un rato de esperar y no escuchar nada se hincó para quedar a su altura y la tomó por los hombros, esperando a que la mirara.

-Elie, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Los ojos de su sobrina se llenaron de lágrimas y se arrojó a sus brazos para llorar como tenía muchos años no lo hacía, se preocupó y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, esta vez sería necesario decirle a Levi, a pesar de que le había prometido a la pequeña que guardaría su secreto.

-Ya, ya-acariciaba su cabeza mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda-Calma, mi niña, aquí estoy-

Sintió a la menor aferrarse a su bata, mientras intentaba controlar sus sollozos, Hanji besó su cabeza, esa no era su sobrina.

**-0-**

El celular de Levi resonó en toda la oficina, el mayor arqueó una ceja pues era el tono especial que Elie había puesto para cuando ella hablara, miró el reloj de pared descubriendo que aún eran horas de clase y se extrañó, ella no le había dicho que se sintiera mal o algo. Tomo el celular y deslizo el pulgar sobre la pantalla aceptando la llamada.

-¿Aló?-preguntó esperando escuchar la voz de su hija

-¡Hola enanín!-gritó la inconfundible voz de Hanji, rodó los ojos

-¿Por qué tienes el celular de mi hija, loca?-preguntó sin rodeos

-Oh, no te enojes, es algo importante-aseguró y la escuchó suspirar-Levi, ven por Elie, por favor-fue cuando el mayor se preocupó, la loca jamás le decía por su nombre ni "por favor" a menos que fuera realmente importante

-¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hija?-preguntó pensando en un millón de cosas, aterrado por los simples pensamientos

-No sé qué tiene, no ha querido decirme y no ha parado de llorar desde que vino a verme-

-¿Está herida?-

-Físicamente no, mentalmente no podría estar segura, yo la veo muy mal-su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y se lo quitó de la oreja para ver que era, el nombre de Eren apareció en la pantalla como segunda llamada, suspiró-Dame un segundo Zoe-pidió y aceptó la otra llamada-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?-

-Estás más irritable de lo normal, creo que interrumpí algo-Jaeger rió-Solo te aviso que pasaré en 10 minutos por Elie, tengo una audiencia a su hora de salida y no quiero dejarla esperando-Levi volvió a sentarse en la silla—no supo cuando se puso de pie—y suspiró, llevándose una mano al puente de su nariz

-Me acaban de hablar de la escuela, Elie no se siente bien y querían que pasara por ella, pero ya que vas te veo entonces en media hora en el departamento, cancelare todo y me voy para allá-

-Oh, está bien, allá nos vemos entonces-acordaron y colgó, Rivaille se sintió más tranquilo pues caminando no llegaría en poco tiempo por ella

-Zoe, un amigo de Mikasa pasará por ella en 10 minutos, en cuanto sepa que pasa te digo-

-Gracias Levi, de verdad me asustó-

-Adiós…gracias-cortó y se guardó el celular en el pantalón

Se levantó, tomó su saco y salió deprisa tomando la memoria y los papeles para lo que tendría que mandar más tarde. Petra, su secretaria, se asustó al verlo tan acelerado.

-¿Señor Ackerman?-

-Me voy, avísale a Kenny que Elie no está bien y que me llevo su auto-

-Sí señor-dijo y de inmediato descolgó el teléfono-Que su hija mejore pronto-deseó con una sonrisa maternal y él agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el estacionamiento.

**-0-**

Levi llegó a casa cuando Elie recién había terminado de contarle a Eren lo que había ocurrido, ya no lloraba pero aún estaba desubicada, triste y molesta. Su padre se acercó a ella y la revisó entera buscando alguna herida o algo que le indicara que estuviera enferma, la niña le interrumpió abrazándolo con fuerza, en ese momento quería sentirse reconfortada por él.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó extrañado, pero ella no contesto

Él suspiró y la cargó sin esfuerzo, Jaeger les veía atento con su expresión preocupada, dándole a entender al otro la gravedad del asunto, el Ackerman caminó por el pasillo y la llevó a su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y acomodó a su hija en sus piernas, la alejó un poco y con una mano le tomo del rostro para que le viera a los ojos.

-Elie, cuéntame ¿Qué paso?-

La niña suspiró, intentando no llorar de nuevo y apretó los puños, miró a su padre, que le esperaba expectante para que le contara lo que había pasado. Miró al techo y tragó saliva tomando un poco de valor.

-Fue a la escuela una mujer a verme…me dijo que se llama Bertha y…-su voz tembló y se mordió la lengua intentando no llorar-Y que es mi mamá…y que me llevará con ella pronto-Rivaille se sorprendió a sobremanera, Elie se volvió a abrazar a él con fuerza y escondió su cara en el cuello de su padre-No me va a llevar ¿Verdad? No la vas a dejar-

Rivaille acarició la espalda de la niña y besó su cabeza, sentía muchas cosas en ese momento y pensaba en muchas otras, pero su prioridad en ese momento era calmar a su hija. Comenzó a mecerla despacio, como cuando era una bebé y volvió a besarla.

-Nadie te va a llevar, esta es tu casa y yo soy tu padre-ella asintió-No pueden llevarte-

-¿Me lo prometes?-preguntó enderezándose y viéndole a los ojos

-Te lo prometo, Elie, tú y yo somos una familia-la pelinegra asintió y volvió a abrazarle

-Papá…tengo miedo-

-Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, Elie-los ojos aguamarina de la niña se llenaron de agua y por el solo hecho de escucharle se sintió protegida

-Gracias…te quiero-

-Te amo-le aseguró y le sintió asentir en su cuello, abrazó con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo, en comparación suya y se recostó en la cama, sin soltarle-Duerme un rato, descansa-ella volvió a asentir y cerró los ojos, dejando que el silencio y el calor de su padre le arrullara

**-0-**

Eren había vuelto del trabajo para cuando Levi salió de la habitación, y tomaba una taza de café mientras leía un documento, a Rivaille no le molestaba que los Jaeger estuvieran en su casa, pues, debido a que pasaban por su hija había terminado por acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Se sentó a la mesa, frente al castaño que le observó atento esperando una reacción por parte del pelinegro que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Jaeger hizo una mueca y dejó las cosas de lado, se puso de pie y camino a la cocina. Sirvió café en una taza limpia y regreso al comedor, dándole la taza al Ackerman que la recibió en silencio, tomándola para calentar sus manos.

-Te lo contó-le dijo, afirmándolo, el otro asintió-No puedo creerlo-

-Es…increíble que aparezca después de tantos años-

-Es increíble que quiera llevársela-Eren parpadeó un poco confundido-Es mi hija, no pueden llevársela, no tiene derecho-

-Levi…-le llamó, sacándolo de su trance-Cuando la encontraste, ¿Lo reportaste?-

-No…no se…creo que no-

-Bueno, pero está registrada a tu nombre…como tuya-

-Sí-

-No te preocupes-le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarle-No se la llevarán-

-No pueden hacerlo-

Eren comprendió que Rivaille no estaba en sus 5 sentidos y que así no podrían hablar bien, así que decidió dejarle su espacio para que pudiera pensar más tranquilamente, se puso de pie y llevo la taza al fregadero en la cocina. Regresó al comedor y vió al mayor dar vueltas por la habitación, se sintió mal e hizo una mueca, pero ya había decidido no presionarle en ese momento.

-Voy a ver a Axel, anoche no durmió y en cuanto llegamos aquí se quedó dormido en el cuarto de Elie-dijo, intentando sonar casual

Se encaminó al pasillo cuando sintió un tirón en la camisa, volteó y de reojo vió a Levi, recargando la frente en su espalda y agarrándole con fuerza de la tela con ambas manos, sonrió mentalmente, pensando en lo mucho que Elie se parecía a él y esperó a que el más bajo dijera algo.

-No pueden llevársela-dijo en voz baja, a Eren le sorprendió darse cuenta que el hombre lloraba en silencio, su corazón dio un vuelco y se sintió conmovido de una manera extraña y nueva para él-No dejes que se la lleven-

-No se la llevaran-dijo en voz alta, como una promesa, jamás se le hubiese pasado por su mente que aquel hombre podía llorar de esa manera, pero entonces comprendió que él también era humano

-Gracias-

* * *

**Hola! Oh Dios, han pasado 15 días! Que decirles? Me ha pasado de todo, pero bueno, andaba un poco triste porque mi novio se fue a trabajar-estudiar a un estado muy lejos de mi y no lo vere en un año, ah~, así como mi hermano—mi mejor amigo—y mama—su mama—se fueron a España y no volverán…ah~ :/ las personas más importantes en mi vida se fueron :c eso me pone triste, pero bueno, hay que seguir verdad? Ah! Y ando en un curso de verano cuidando niños xD asi q se me complica un poco escribir pero me hare tiempo, lo prometo nwn, así que, espero me perdonen y bueno, contesto mis RW guest :3**

_**Jev: **_**Es EreRiren porque asi es mas bonito :3 bueno para mi xD, no se si poner mpreg pero bueno, tu opinión es importante :3 gracias, espero el cap te haya gustadoo y perdona por favor mi tardanza /.\ nos leemos el lunes! Gracias por leer!**

_**Hana: **_**Que bueno que te guste nwn me esfuerzo para que se entienda y tenga buena trama, a partir de ahora empieza el sufrimiento jaja, bueno, con respecto a lo del Mpreg, pues no es seguro pero ya vere jeje yo se que quieren solo riren o ereri peeeero bueno, a mi me gusta asi :) que se amen mutuamente y habrá momentos riren como ereri nwn asi que paciencia y amalos xD solo eso te pido jajaja bueno, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado nwn nos leemos el lunes!**

**Bueeeeno, me voy graaacias por esperar y por leer! Les debo muuuucho, les mando besos y abrazos, les amo! X3**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión nwn**_

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Capítulo 6**

Elie se miró en el espejo del baño, su cabello parecía estropajo, toda la pintura reseca que no había podido lavar el día anterior le dejo desgastado el cabello negro que tanto le estaba costando cuidar. Suspiró y se metió a bañar, lavándose unas tres veces el cabello, pensando que podía recuperarlo un poco pero grande fue su decepción al no tener un cambio, realmente se habían pasado esa vez, pero bueno Spencer sabía lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello largo, por eso lo había hecho.

Salió de la ducha, dejando que el agua siguiera corriendo. Abrió el pequeño gabinete que el espejo cubría y tomó las tijeras plateadas. Tomó un mechón de cabello y acercó las tijeras, inhaló profundo, cerró los ojos y cortó. Sintió el mechón caer a sus pies y volvió a abrir los ojos, intentando que el corte estuviera parejo…pasando saliva para intentar disolver el nudo en su garganta.

-Volverá a crecer-se dijo en voz baja-Volverá a crecer-

**-0-**

Eren despertó un poco incómodo, su cuerpo le dolía y su cabeza estaba recargaba del respaldo del sillón, el olor a café le inundó las fosas nasales y levanto la mano izquierda para tallarse los ojos, cuando bostezó, quiso levantar su otra mano para taparse la boca pero un peso extra se lo impidió. Al voltear a su derecha vió el cabello negro de Levi caer sobre su hombro.

Elie se acercó despacio, le saludo con una sonrisa y cubrió a su padre con un manta, se sentó en la orilla de la mesa de la sala y miró a Eren.

-Buenos días-saludó él en voz baja-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy más tranquila, gracias-respondió igual en un susurro, el castaño le sonrió levemente y extendió una mano hasta ella, le revolvió el cabello, haciéndola sonrojar, y miró de reojo el pasillo-Axel está vistiéndose, fuimos a su casa por ropa y le ayude a tomar un baño-la sonrisa de Eren se ensancho, realmente estimaba mucho a la niña a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo

-Gracias, yo también debería tomar un baño-la menor le sonrió y se acercó

Le ayudo a recostar a su padre en el sillón con cuidado para que no despertara y le dio la muda de ropa que Axel y ella habían traído del otro departamento. El mayor camino hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras él, dejó su ropa en uno de los estantes vacíos, recordando que la vez pasada que se habían quedado allí estaban ocupados, se extrañó pero decidió no hacer caso y prosiguió a tomar un baño de 5 minutos, no quería dejar a los niños más tiempo solos, a pesar de que lo habían estado haciendo bastante bien hasta ese momento, pero aun así le preocupaban.

Se lavó los dientes, pues los niños también se habían tomado la molestia de llevar su cepillo, y salió en dirección a la cocina. Su hijo vigilaba la cafetera completamente concentrado y la pelinegra le daba vuelta a un panqueque en el sartén. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, antes había algunos acondicionadores y crema para el cabello, pero ahora la niña lo tenía bastante corto ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

-Elie-su voz hizo saltar a la pequeña, que casi lanzaba el sartén por los aires-¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello?-la pregunta llamó la atención de Axel, que pareció notarlo recién también, la Ackerman se sonrojo y bajó la mirada, queriéndose fundir con el suelo

-A-ayer…antes de que pasara…todo eso…en clase de arte…Spencer me arrojo pintura en el cabello-admitió y fingió que estaba muy concentrada haciendo otro panqueque-Lo lave en la escuela pero quedo muy maltratado, hoy en la mañana intenté arreglarlo con lo que había en el baño pero…ya no se pudo, así que lo corte-se encogió de hombros y vió al menor con una sonrisa-¿Quieres licuado de fresa o de chocolate?-

-¿Así de simple?-el Jaeger mayor se molestó un poco-Elie-la tomo de los hombros y le hizo mirarlo-Creí que te gustaba tener el cabello largo-

-Me gusta, se parece al de tía Mikasa…pero está bien, necesitaba un cambio-sonrió-No es nada Eren, volverá a crecer-

-Elie-la niña con la mirada le suplicó que dejara el tema por la paz, pues no quería sentirse triste de nuevo, Eren suspiró y asintió-Bien, igual te queda el cabello corto-

-Gracias-

-Te ves bonita-añadió el niño con su sonrisa de siempre y enderezándose en el banco en el que estaba

-Gracias, Axel-dijo ella y lo abrazó, con ternura, adoraba a ese niño, lo quería como si fuese su hermano

El castaño le ayudó a la niña a hacer el resto de los panqueques mientras Elie hacia chocolate, pues Axel le había recordado que Levi estaba durmiendo y no podían ocupar la licuadora. Se mantuvieron en silencio, ella se sentía un poco incómoda pues no quería que Eren volviera a hablar sobre su cabello o nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior, y el mayor buscaba en su cabeza una forma de distraer a la menor.

Recordó el libro que notó ella siempre cargaba en su mochila y pensó en cómo abordar el tema.

-¿Te gustan los poemas?-preguntó a lo que ella asintió-A Axel también le gustan ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, son bonitos-sonrió contento, recibiendo la taza con chocolate de Elie

-¿Tienes algún autor favorito?-

-No, aún no-

El castaño le sonrió, dio vuelta al panqueque y la vió de reojo.

-A mi madre le encantan los poemas, ella me leía muchos cuando yo era niño-

-¿Dónde vive tu madre?-preguntó con curiosidad, pues era la primera vez que la mencionaba

-En un departamento a 15 minutos de aquí-

-¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Carla-

-¿Y tu padre?-

-No tengo-

Elie volteó a verlo e hizo una expresión confundida, Eren le sonrió y le dio una pila de platos.

-Nos dejó cuando yo era un niño-

-Oh…perdón por preguntar-él le revolvió el cabello

-No te preocupes-le aseguró y sirvió en una taza un poco de café-Iremos a verla para comer-

-¿Vas con nosotros?-invitó abiertamente Axel, haciendo que su padre se ahogara con el sorbo de café que había tomado, la pelinegra le sonrió y negó

-No creo que sea prudente, no me conoce, además no creo que papá…-

-Está bien, El*-la interrumpió la voz de Levi, que les hizo voltear a la entrada de la cocina, ella se sonrojó pues no era común que su padre le dijera así-Si quieres puedes ir, distráete un poco-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, ve, no te preocupes, yo tengo que terminar el proyecto y me tomará toda la tarde-ella sonrió, dejó los platos en la meseta y lo abrazó, él recargó su barbilla de la cabeza de la menor

-Gracias papá-se separó y se mostró más animada, Rivaille agradeció que ella estuviera mejor-Me corte el cabello como tú ¿Te gusta?-

-Sí-dijo él y besó su frente como saludo-Te queda bien-

**-0-**

Al entrar al edificio supo de inmediato que era un lugar elegante, al menos más que donde ella vivía. Los pasillos estaban alfombrados y las puertas, pintadas de un azul rey, tenían números dorados, limpios y brillantes, como si fueran hechos de oro. El elevador—creía ella—era de cristal y tenía vista a la calle donde parecía que todo el mundo se conocía de toda la vida. Siguió a Eren y a Axel hasta la puerta con el número 13 y esperó a que les abrieran.

Casi en seguida una mujer, aparentemente joven, salió a recibirles, en cuanto vió al niño lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a llenarlo de besos en todo el rostro, con la risa del menor de fondo.

-Ya iba a llamarte-se quejó con el castaño mayor cuando terminó-Tienes aquí un par de meses y no te dignas en visitar a tu madre-pellizcó la mejilla de Eren

-Lo siento mamá, he estado ocupado-la mujer suspiró y entonces notó la presencia de la niña, que se escondió detrás de Eren, la mirada de la castaña era muy intensa

-Vaya, y ¿Quién es esta preciosura?-preguntó intentando esconder su entusiasmo, pensando que su hijo ya había encontrado a alguien mejor que Jeanne

-¡Es Elie!-dijo Axel, antes que los otros dos pudieran contestar

-E-Elie Ackerman, señora-se presentó, aún un poco intimidada

-¡¿Es hija de Mikasa?!-preguntó un poco sorprendida

-No, soy su sobrina-aclaro de inmediato-Soy hija de Levi-dijo, aunque dudo que ella lo conociera

-Oh, claro, su hermano mayor-asintió y se inclinó hacia ella-Lo conocí en una fiesta a la que Kenny me invitó pero no tuve el placer de hablar con él como se debe-le sonrió ampliamente y Elie entendió de donde había heredado su sonrisa el castaño-Dime, ¿Quién es tu mamá? ¿Hanji?-la niña sonrió y reprimió su risa

-No, yo no tengo mamá-Carla se sorprendió pero intento no externarlo

-Bueno, pues tu padre ha hecho un buen trabajo-se hizo a un lado-Pasa, mi casa es tu casa, cielo-

-Gracias-dijo levemente apenada y entró

El departamento parecía una casa de muñecas, todo adornado de forma minimalista pero aun así se sentía ese toque hogareño que alguna vez había descubierto en la casa de Roger hacía un tiempo atrás. Se detuvo en el comedor y esperó a que le dejaran sentarse, mientras admiraba las fotos en el lugar, en todas aparecía Eren.

-Siéntate, cielo-la voz de Carla llamó su atención-Ahora pongo otro lugar para ti, espero que te guste la sopa de avellanas-

-Sip, gracias-

-Tengo una hamburguesa extra para que comas, la haré en seguida-

-Oh no-le detuvo levantando las manos-Soy vegetariana-la mujer parpadeó un par de veces y le sonrió

-No te preocupes, cielo-caminó al comedor y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera-Entonces tengo una rebanada de pay de tomate* para ti-

-Gracias, lamento las molestias-

-No es nada-

Se sentaron a la mesa cuando la comida para Elie estuvo lista y comenzaron a comer, Carla y Eren intercambiaron un par de miradas y finalmente la mujer volteó hacia la niña que degustaba la sopa y parecía emocionada por ella.

-Dime Elie, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-13-

-¿13?-preguntó Eren, de repente, confundido

-Los cumplí hace un par de semanas-sonrió

-¿Y por qué no hubo pastel?-preguntó Axel, que parecía ofendido

-A papá y a mí no nos gustan los dulces, y no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, así que lo tomamos como un día más-explicó de forma breve

-El concepto de un cumpleaños está mal-dijo la mujer y la menor le vió sin comprender-Deberíamos celebrar que hace 13 años naciste y no que eres un año más grande-ella lo pensó un poco y asintió, comprendiendo

-Tiene razón-sonrió-Nunca lo había visto así-

Carla miró a la niña, y sintió por un momento que Eren de niño estaba de nuevo allí, comiendo con ella, sonrió y masticó otro bocado, despacio. Con un movimiento, de cierta forma elegante, le pasó la niña el palto con el pay de tomate y sirvió otro poco de agua en su vaso.

-A Elie también le gusta la poesía, mamá-dijo el castaño, limpiando la boca de su hijo

-¿De verdad?-preguntó entusiasmada, se sentía cada vez más contenta con la niña quién le asintió entusiasmada por el tema-Entonces…-se aclaró la garganta-_"Aunque no conozco el Amor por experiencia, ni sé cómo recompensa los esfuerzos de la gente, sin embargo a menudo leo libros sobre sus milagros y su cólera cruel"_-

-Geoffrrey Chaucer-respondió, provocando una pequeña risa en Eren-El Parlamento de las Aves-

-Y también el primer poema de San Valentín-añadió la mujer, haciendo que la otra asintiera

-Es mi libro favorito-

-¿En serio? El mío también-

Carla comenzó a citar un par de poemas, recibiendo respuestas correctas sobre el autor y el nombre del poema, a veces de Elie, a veces de Axel. Eren estaba contento porque ella estaba completamente distraída, y no pensaba en la mujer que la había ido a buscar. La noche anterior Levi le había expresado sus temores sobre perderla o que en algún momento llegara a odiarle por no buscar a sus verdaderos padres, o que llegara a querer más a esa mujer y decidiera irse con ella.

Él le había intentado hacer entrar en razón, diciéndole que Elie no podría preferir a una extraña a él, que la cuido y le dio un hogar cuando lo necesitó. Suspiró, y agradeció a su madre por ser así con los niños, la niña realmente necesitaba pensar en otras cosas.

-Niños listos, a ver-dijo provocando risas en su nieto y una sonrisa junto con un sonrojo en la invitada-_"Ya no te amo más; al contrario, te detesto. Eres una villana, una torpe, una tonta, una desgraciada. Tú no me escribes nada, tú no amas a tu marido; sabiendo el placer que le provocan tus cartas, no le escribes ni seis líneas, ni por casualidad"_-ambos intercambiaron una mirada y se quedaron pensativos, la mayor sonrió y continuó-_"¿Qué hace entonces madame todo el día? ¿Qué asuntos tan importantes le quitan el tiempo para escribir a su bien amado? ¿Quién podrá ser ese maravilloso, ese nuevo amante que absorbe todos sus instantes, tiraniza su día entero e impide que usted se ocupe de su marido? Josefina, ten cuidado, una de estas noches tras la puerta estaré"_-Eren sonrió aún más divertido por las caras de confusión

-_"En verdad, estoy inquieto, mi buena amiga, de no recibir noticias tuyas; escríbeme pronto cuatro páginas de esas amable cosas que llenan mi corazón de sentimiento y placer. Espero poder antes tenerte entre mis brazos y cubrirte de un millón de besos ardientes como el Ecuador"_**-se levantó y recogió los platos sucios-Napoleón Bonaparte, a su esposa Josefina, cuando dejó de recibir cartas de su parte-

-No sabía que Bonaparte podía escribir algo así-dijo la Ackerman sorprendida

-No solo era un buen combatiente…aunque estaba un poco loco-la mujer se puso de pie y camino hasta el librero que estaba en la habitación, buscó un libro entre los que tenía ahí y tomó uno que era muy delgado pequeño, se acercó a la menor y se lo dio-Feliz aniversario Elie, estamos agradecidos de que hayas nacido-los ojos aguamarina brillaron y miró a la mayor

-Gracias-lo aceptó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, en cuanto llegara a casa le contaría a su padre lo buena persona que era la madre de Eren

**-0-**

Reiner bufó, Bertha lloraba desconsolada en el sillón y Annie los miraba sin expresión, esperando que dejaran de pelear, ella era su abogada pero no tenía por qué estar presente cada que Reiner le gritaba a su esposa, aunque esta vez le daba la razón al rubio, pues ella no tenía por qué ir a ver a la niña.

-¡Deja de llorar! Esto lo provocaste tú-

-P-pero Reiner, quería…quería que supiera que estamos aquí, que volvimos por ella-

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?-le pregunto denotando la rabia contenida en la voz-¡Te corrió! ¡Te dijo que no es tu hija! Solo empeoraste la situación-

-Pero…-

-Pero ¡Nada!-gritó, callándola y haciéndola temblar-Hay más riesgo ahora, no sabemos si hay un acta de abandono y nos compliquen aún más el recuperarla, el pedófilo que la retiene puede decir que se la queremos robar y nos van a llevar presos-

Bertha bajó la cabeza y se limpió los ojos, aunque nuevas lágrimas surgieron, siempre hacía las cosas mal, por eso debía pagar las consecuencias y aguantar los regaños de su marido. Pero es que ella solo quería tener a su hija con ella, porque realmente se había arrepentido de dejarla abandonada.

-Tendremos que comenzar con la demanda en contra de Levi Ackerman alegando secuestro-dijo Annie, antes de que continuaran gritando y le reventaran los tímpanos-Aunque debo advertirles que si tiene un acta de abandono de nada les servirá, pues el juez fallara en su favor de inmediato-

-¿Y si no hay acta?-

-Entonces podremos dar un poco de batalla, pero tengan en cuenta que él tiene todas las de ganar, así que pensemos en una forma de quitarle a la niña-

-¿Un examen de ADN?-

-Es una buena opción-dijo la rubia asintiendo-Aunque eso solo será válido si el juez lo pide, pero no estaría mal que lo preparáramos por si las dudas-hizo una pausa y reviso el papel en su mano-Ahora, cuando vayamos a levantar la denuncia van a decir que se la robaron en el hospital y que la han estado buscando desde entonces, y que apenas la encontraron-miro a la pelinegra-Bertha tú vas a ser la que hable-ella asintió

-Está bien-se limpió los ojos e intentó calmarse-¿Cuándo iremos?-

-Mañana temprano-se puso de pie-Los veo en la delegación a primera hora-

-Hasta mañana-se despidió el rubio y la vieron salir de la casa-Mientras estuviste ayer haciendo tonterías yo hable con Annie, probablemente vendrán a revisar la casa para ver si es óptima para ella, así que acomodaremos el cuarto de invitados como si fuera de ella-

-Sí, Reiner, ¿Cuándo crees que podremos tenerla en casa?-

-No sé, un año, tal vez menos-

-¿Por qué tanto?-

-No lo entenderías, eres muy imbécil, así que dedícate a hacer lo que te digo para que la podamos tener aquí cuanto antes-Bertha sintió los ojos escocerle de nuevo y bajó la cabeza

-Sí, Reiner-

-Vete, no quiero ver tu cara en todo el día, porque aún estoy enfadado contigo-ella asintió y se retiró…ya había empezado a pensar cómo sería su vida con la niña ahí

Reiner miró a su esposa retirarse y resopló, enfadado, no tenía idea de como pero tendría que soportar a la escuincla hasta que le dieran el dinero que le prometían, después la mandaría al internado más lejano que encontrara y la volvería a abandonar por allá. Solo esperaba que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan trazado en su cabeza.

* * *

***El, de cariño de Elie…si se entendió, no? xD**

****Lo encontré por ahí en una revista y me pareció tierno y raro a la vez jajaja así que lo puse xD Ese Napoleón me sorprende xD**

**Ay por Dios! Reiner es tan malo xD bueno, hola gente! Hoy vengo temprano porque YOLO xD y porque pude terminar el cap a tiempo, pero eso fue Gracias a Ruru y a Violeta que me ayudaron con ideas :3 si no, seguiría atorada xD pero bueno, contesto mis reviews Guest :D**

_**Yaree Hdz: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, por ahora no pondré mucha cosa romántica xD pero si habrá de vez en cuando hasta que se terminen violando (?) el hard tardara un poco en venir pero~ te prometo que Elie estará bien…por ahora xD bueno, besos, abrazos y gracias por leer nwn nos estamos leyendo**

_**Eren Seijuurou: **_**que bueno que te gusto nwn lo último se me ocurrio de ultima hora jajajaja iba a poner algo diferente pero resulto que no xD en fin~ que bueno que te haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo :3 gracias por leer!**

**Me despido (porque estoy subiendo esto desde el curso de verano que estoy dando xD y debo salir a cuidar niños ajjajaja) les mando muchos, muchos, muchos, besos chiquitos, chiquitos y tronaditos y muchos abrazos llenos de amor :3 nos leemos el lunes! nwn**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**AVISO! Antes de empezar el fic, una cosa importante! Durante la semana recibí un correo de una autora Levihan (tranquilas (ya me las imagine transformándose en SS xD) lean por favor primero antes que nada si?) bueno, resulta que hubo una pequeeeña confusión, resulta que hay otro fic en Tumblr llamado **_**"Padres Solteros" **_**(publicado desde marzo de este año, me parece) que coincidió en similutd con que ambos protagonistas son padres ammm pues solos xD, o sea~ Levi tiene una hija, Mikasa, y Hanji tiene un hijo, Eren, obvio Mikasa esta enamorada de Eren y Levi se enamora de Hanji, peeero bueno, son otras circunstancias a las que planteo en este fic.**_

_**La autora me hizo el favor de avisarme que algunas de sus lectores creyeron que yo había copiado el fic, pero después de que hicimos las comparaciones entre ambos nos dimos cuenta que no es asi, entooooonces, si, admito que me enoje cuando me entere, porque hay algunas fans que nada mas nos ponen a pelear entre autoras/autores porque "se les hizo que habíamos copiado la historia" (no digo que todas! Porque hay fans que lo hacen con buena intención y otras nada mas por ponzoñosas!). Bueno, la hermosa autora, **_**Mafia86, **_**fue bastante amable y formal a la hora de hacérmelo saber y se lo agradezco enormemente. (Gracias linda, como lo prometí, aquí esta el aviso :3)**_

_**En fin~, para dar por terminado este pequeño aviso, concluyo: **_**Este fic, "Peculiares Circunstancias" y el fic escrito por Mafia86 "Padres Solteros", tienen similitudes MAS no tratan de los mismo ¿Vale? Gracias por su hermosa atención prestada ****(Fuera Arenosas de ambos fics xD)**

* * *

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :3 este fic me pertenece, y el de Padres Solteros a Mafia86 xD**_

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Capitulo 7**

Quería quemar la notificación, romperla en mil pedazos y lanzarla por la ventana, quería hacer una fogata con ella y danzar alrededor de ella, estaba molesto, no, estaba furioso. Tanto que cualquiera que entrara por la puerta tendría la desdicha de salir volando por la ventana y caer 10 pisos hasta el suelo. Cerró la laptop de golpe, guardo sus cosas lo más rápido que sus manos le permitieron y salió de la oficina sin hacer caso a Petra que le preguntó que ocurría.

Arrancó el auto de Kenny y en dos movimientos salió del estacionamiento a toda velocidad hacia el despacho de Jaeger. En cuanto llegó, estacionó el auto como pudo y se bajó aun estrujando la notificación con una mano. Le preguntó a la recepcionista cual era el despacho de Eren Jeager y acto seguido se subió al elevador, presionando repetidas veces el número 5 y el botón para que las puertas se cerraran.

Sentía como si todo estuviese más lento de lo normal y que ya tenía a la policía encima quitándole a su hija, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron camino a pasos agigantados hasta la oficina y se detuvo en el escritorio de la mujer que parecía ser la secretaria.

-Vengo a ver a Eren Jaeger-anunció, sin poder esconder la rabia en su voz, la pequeña rubia tembló levemente y se encogió en su lugar

-L-lo siento señor, el abogado esta en junta, si gusta esperar…-conforme fue hablando su voz fue bajando de tono

-Dígale que es urgente-

-P-pero…-

-Dígale que es urgente-exigió, la muchacha asintió y descolgó el teléfono, intercambio un par de palabras y después volteó a verlo-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Levi Ackerman-la muchacha volvió a hablar por el teléfono y casi en seguida colgó, carraspeó un poco para que no se le fuera la voz y se dirigió de nuevo al hombre

-Pase a la oficina del señor Jaeger-dijo señalándole una puerta-Él lo verá ahí-

El pelinegro asintió, camino hasta el lugar que le indicaron y entró. Se dejó caer en la silla de forma brusca y desarrugo la hoja para volverla a leer. ¿Qué se había robado a Elie? ¿Qué la retenía en su casa en contra de su voluntad? ¿Pero qué CARAJO pasaba por la mente de aquellas personas? Ellos la habían abandonado en su puerta ¿Por qué venían ahora con ese teatro?

La secretaria entró con una taza en la mano y la dejo en el escritorio, le dirigió una sonrisa, un poco temerosa y forzada, y se alejó despacio.

-El señor Jaeger me dijo que se lo diera-hizo una reverencia y salió lo más rápido que pudo

Levi tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo, de inmediato Eren entró, cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó a su lado, inclinándose un poco hacia él, su expresión denotaba la preocupación que sentía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, esperando a que hablara, el otro solo le tendió la hoja, Jaeger la leyó, su mueca se transformó de la preocupación al enojo-¿Cuándo te llegó?-

-Esta mañana, apenas la vi hace media hora-

-Está bien, cálmate, esto saldrá bien, te lo prometo-puso una mano en su hombro-Me hare cargo, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te diga-

-¿Quién te puso a cargo?-pregunto el Ackerman sonando ofendido, aunque se sentía aliviado de escuchar eso

-Tú, ¿Recuerdas?-Levi suspiró y rodó los ojos, recordando sus vergonzosos actos aquella noche que Elie le había contado lo sucedido con Bertha

-Ah, claro, ¿Cómo pude confiar en un mocoso para algo tan delicado?-

-¡Oye! Soy bueno en lo que hago-le sonrió, de forma cálida y se recargó del respaldo del asiento-Además, si no confiaras en mí, no estarías aquí ahora ¿Cierto?-Levi resopló y rodó los ojos

-Bien, Jaque mate, entiendo, entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Ahora, ve a casa y junta todos los papeles que tengas desde que adoptaste a Elie, son importantes…yo cancelaré todas las citas de hoy y me voy para allá, le hablaré a mi madre para decirle que pasaré por Axel mañana-el pelinegro asintió-Pondremos todo en orden y mañana vamos a que des tu declaración, con suerte y aclaramos todo mañana, pero, en todo caso, prepárate para ir a juicio-

-Está bien… ¿Debo hablarle a Isabel para que traigan a Elie?-

-No lo creo necesario, déjala descansar por ahora, si la corte lo pide entonces si-

-Bien, entonces te veo en casa-Levi se puso de pie y pensó en lo que había dicho-En mi casa-se corrigió, Eren rió-Estas tanto en mi casa que parece que vivimos juntos-caminó hasta la puerta

-Si quieres, me puedo mudar contigo-el mayor negó con la cabeza y le volteó a ver de reojo

-No, gracias-Jaeger sonrió divertido, a veces le gustaba molestar al otro-Te veo en casa, amorcito-dijo en tono burlón, denotando que se sentía un poco mejor y haciendo que el otro soltara una carcajada

**-0-**

Elie terminó de plantar lo que su tía Isabel le había dado y se puso de pie, estirándose, estaba cansada, toda la mañana habían trabajado en su jardín mientras su tío Farlan, esposo de su tía, podaba el césped. A su tía siempre le habían gustado las plantas y según su padre, si ella no trabajara en la empresa de publicidad tendría un invernadero.

Se acomodó el sombrero y entró en la casa, agradeciendo el refugió de sol que le brindaba, se lavó las manos unas tres veces y preparó un poco de naranjada para los tres. Puso los vasos y la jarra en una charola y salió nuevamente al patio. Los dos mayores le agradecieron por la bebida y mientras su tía se sentó a su lado, en la sombra, su tío regreso al trabajo, pues aún le faltaba un pequeño tramo.

Miró de reojo a Isabel, que observaba detenidamente a su marido, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de no tener hijos—y no porque no quisieran, sino porque no podían—eran felices. Elie se preguntó que sería si su padre tuviera una pareja, si ellos no hubiesen sido solo dos desde el principio…recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, intentando imaginarse a otra persona viviendo con ellos…la imagen de Eren y Axel pasó por su mente de forma fugaz. Frunció el ceño levemente considerando la idea.

-¿Elie?-preguntó su tía haciéndole reaccionar-¿Te sientes mal?-

-No, lo siento, estaba distraída-se disculpó apenada-¿Qué decías?-Isabel le miró con una sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de la bebida

-Estaba diciendo que Levi se lleva muy bien con Eren, a pesar de que es tan arisco con todos-

-Eren es bastante paciente, y toma los comentarios de papa como algo bueno-

-Eren es masoquista, dirás-

-Tía-dijo, con cierta gracia, aguantando la risa-Tal vez-admitió, para la gracia de la mayor

-Pero ya en serio… ¿Has notado que Levi ahora anda de mejor humor? Eren es bueno para él-dijo contenta

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sorprendida, sopesando la idea de nuevo en su cabeza

-Sí, creo que no lo notas porque estas siempre con él-

-Hmmmm-bajó la mirada a la mesa y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, el timbre sonó y se puso de pie-¡Yo voy!-

Corrió a la puerta principal y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de inmediato por la persona ahí de pie, sus piernas temblaron y su mano se aferró a la manija de la puerta, sintió un poco de temor y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta pero la persona frente a ella le detuvo, poniendo el pie en el camino.

-Por favor, Elie, espera-

-No, vete-

-Por favor, quiero hablar contigo-

La chica lo pensó por un momento y suspiró, abrió la puerta y salió, empujándolo levemente con una mano y entrecerró, se irguió frente al chico, que claramente era más alto que ella y le miró a los ojos, se sintió como si enfrentara a un dragón. Se cruzó de brazos y tragó saliva, esperando por lo que fuera que él iba a decir.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estoy?-preguntó, tomando la iniciativa

-Lo adivine-le sonrió, desubicándola un poco-Vine porque supe lo de la mujer que te fue a ver a la escuela-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Los rumores corren rápido en la escuela-se encogió de hombros, de forma despreocupada-Supongo que si estabas tan molesta, pues…es porque aquella mujer es tu madre biológica-Elie se mordió el labio inferior

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-

-Te conozco, somos amigos ¿No?-

-No lo sé-respondió, ofendida-¿Lo somos?-

-Bien-levantó sus manos en forma de disculpa-Últimamente no me he comportado como un amigo pero…-

-Strafford… ¿Qué quieres?-le interrumpió, claramente le había dolido el comentario

Spencer suspiró, se pasó las manos por los brazos e hizo una mueca, se mordió el labio inferior y después se revolvió el cabello, para ella fue claro que estaba nervioso, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tuvo parado frente a la puerta antes de tocar.

-¿Estás bien?-

Sintió como si los ojos azules de Spencer le desnudaran el alma y se encogió más en su lugar, casi deseando fundirse con la puerta.

-No, obviamente no-hizo amago de entrar a la casa-Ahora, vete…no te quiero cerca-

-Elie…-

-Adiós-se despidió y entró a la casa cerrando inmediatamente

Se recargó de la puerta y miró el suelo ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el chico? ¿Primero la trataba con la punta del pie y después la venía a ver si estaba bien? Se enojó, sintiendo ganas de salir para golpear al muchacho. No, ella no era un juguete para que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Inhaló profundo, para calmarse y dejó salir el aire.

Hizo una mueca y giró para ver por la mirilla, encontrándose con la silueta del joven aún ahí, caminó hasta la ventana y movió la cortina despacio, para no levantar sospechas, se sentó en el suelo y espero. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, fue hasta que se oscureció que el otro dio media vuelta y se alejó, a paso lento.

Elie suspiró e hizo una mueca, a pesar de todo, esperaba que el abuelo de Spencer no se enfadara con él. Su tía apareció de repente, haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie de un salto, se sacudió el pantalón, fingiendo normalidad y carraspeó un poco incómoda, por la atenta mirada de la mayor.

-¿Elie? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era?-

-Solo…un amigo de la escuela-le sonrió, restándole importancia y acercándose despacio-Vino a preguntarme unas cosas, es todo-Isabel hizo una mueca y miró un poco desconfiada a su sobrina

-¿Segura?-

-Sip…hace hambre ¿Qué cenaremos?-le preguntó lo más casual que pudo, tomando su mano y jalándola con ella hacia la cocina

**-0-**

Levi tenía los brazos cruzados, cuando termino de contar su versión de los hechos, el encargado le había dicho que esperara un momento, Eren aguardaba a su lado, parecía listo para detenerle en caso de que saltara sobre alguien en cualquier momento. Un rato después, le entregaron una copia de la demanda y le dijeron que se le avisaría en caso de juicio. El Ackerman resopló, pues no quería que eso pasara y salió del ministerio público a toda prisa, necesitaba llegar a casa, necesitaba a su Elie.

Se subió en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Eren y se abrochó el cinturón, recargó su espalda del respaldo, cerró los ojos y llevo sus dedos al puente de su nariz.

-Esto pasará rápido, ya lo verás-le prometió el castaño cuando se puso el cinturón y encendió el auto

-Eso espero, mocoso, con lo mucho que odio estos lugares-

Jaeger sonrió levemente aunque notoriamente preocupado, suspiró y comenzó a conducir en dirección al departamento de su madre, tenía que pasar por su hijo.

-Podemos ir por Elie después de que pase por Axel, si quieres-

-Sí, estaría bien-

-Y les invito a comer, para que le cuentes a Elie lo que pasa-

-Claro-

Eren le vió de reojo, seguro que no le estaba poniendo atención, entendía que estuviera pensativo pues lo que pasaba era bastante delicado, así que quiso aprovechar de la situación y divertirse un poco, así tal vez el otro se distraía y por lo menos lo golpeaba.

-Y después podrías invitarme a una cita en el cine-

-No tuvieras tanta suerte-respondió el otro en voz baja, haciendo que Eren soltara una risita, no había salido como quería

-Creí que no me estabas escuchando-

-Que no te vea no significa que no te escuche, te acepto lo de Elie y que vayamos a comer-

-Bien-se estacionó en la calle y apagó el motor-Iré rápido, te dejo las llaves-anunció y salió corriendo hacia el edificio

Levi se rascó la cabeza y bostezó, la noche anterior no había podido dormir ni un poco, inspeccionó el auto con la mirada, se veía elegante, de color gris humo por fuera, los asientos de piel negra y el tablero limpio. Se recargó del respaldo y se cruzó de brazos, al menos el mocoso tenía limpio su automóvil, y tenía que reconocer que Axel era de los niños más limpios que conocía, pues siempre procuraba hacer el menor desastre y limpiar su desorden.

El celular en su bolsillo vibró y lo sacó para ver quién era, el nombre de su hija y una foto de ella abarcaban la pantalla, suspiró, cerró los ojos y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Seleccionó contestar y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

-¡Papá!-la voz de la niña sonaba animada

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Vendrás por mí hoy?-

-Sí, en…media hora o menos estoy allá-ella se quedó callada por un momento y él se preguntó si no quería irse aún

-Papá… ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?-por el espejo retrovisor vió a Eren y a Axel salir del edificio

-Suenas raro… ¿Te sientes mal?-

-No, Elie, yo estoy bien…pero tenemos que hablar, es algo importante-la niña se quedó callada de nuevo y su padre se la imagino haciendo una mueca inconforme

-¿Tiene que ver con la señora?-Levi suspiró, su hija era demasiado inteligente, Eren abrió la puerta de atrás y Axel subió

-Sí, pero hablamos en un rato ¿Bien?-

-Sí papá, te veo en un rato, te quiero-

-Y yo te amo, adiós-colgó y guardo el celular de nuevo-Hola Axel-saludó al niño que se asomó por el espacio entre los dos asientos y besó su mejilla, para sorpresa del mayor

-Hola-le sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, en ese momento el castaño mayor se subió y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad

-Axel, cinturón-

-Sip-se escuchó el "clic" del cinturón y en seguida el sonido del motor-¿A dónde vamos?

-Por Elie-respondió el pelinegro y el niño aplaudió emocionado, Jaeger le vió, esperando indicaciones-Sigue derecho y das la vuelta donde te diga-

**-0-**

Elie había escuchado atentamente a su padre y a Eren, mientras jugaba con la galleta de la suerte en sus manos, aún no la abría y jamás le había gustado abrirlas, pues siempre le auguraba algo malo. Dejo la galleta de lado y tomó su vaso con té verde, bebió un poco intentando asimilar toda la nueva información.

Bertha y su marido, un sujeto llamado Reiner, alegaban ser sus padres y acusaban a Levi de haberla secuestrado en el hospital, y la querían de vuelta. Tomó el popote con dos dedos y comenzó a jugar con el dentro del vaso, dándole vueltas despacio. Eso era por un lado, por otro lado, Spencer Strafford, su ex amigo de la primaria y, ahora, enemigo público no. 1, le había ido a visitar para preguntarle si estaba bien…seguramente el mundo estaba cerca del apocalipsis.

-¿Por qué…?-se quedó a mitad de la cuestión y se lo planteó mejor, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería saber? Hizo una mueca y se corrigió-¿Para qué me quieren con ellos?-pregunto, alternando la mirada entre su padre y el castaño-Si me abandonaron hace 14 años…no tiene sentido que me vengan a buscar ahora-

-La verdad es que no sabemos cuál es su intención-dijo Eren, serio, y un poco decepcionado por no poder responderle

-De todas formas, sea buena o mala su intención-dijo su padre, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y viéndole fijamente-Desconfió totalmente de ellos, no es normal este comportamiento-el corazón de la niña latía rápido, estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada

_¿Y si lograban llevársela? _Esa interrogante comenzaba a rondar por su mente, aplastando todos los demás pensamientos y haciéndola sentir insegura. Ella no quería irse, no quería alejarse de su papá, no quería dejar de ver a Eren ni a Axel, ni a sus tías, ni a su abuelo—por más raro que fuera—, y tampoco a Carla, quien se había ganado ya su aprecio.

Tragó saliva y apretó el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos, sintió su cuerpo temblar, y no supo si era por el frío de la bebida o por el miedo que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho y en su mente. Las manos de su padre quitaron el vaso y tomaron las suyas, de inmediato sintió el calor que le transmitía y le miró a los ojos, ojos olivo que siempre le daban seguridad y tranquilidad.

-Elie, estás pálida, ¿Te sientes mal?-la voz de Eren la sacó de su ensimismamiento y negó con la cabeza

-Estoy bien, Eren, no te preocupes-el Jaeger no pareció muy convencido de su argumento pero asintió, la niña entrelazo sus dedos con los de su padre y se puso de pie-¿Podemos irnos a casa? Estoy cansada-Levi asintió y se puso de pie también, en seguida les siguieron Axel y Eren

El pequeño se abrazó a la pierna de la pelinegra y le vió con ojos inocentes.

-No te preocupes, papá no dejara que te lleve esa gente mala-la Ackerman menor sonrió, con cierta nostalgia y le revolvió el cabello

-Gracias, Axel-

El camino de regreso a casa fue en total silencio, Axel se había dedicado a abrazar a Elie, y los mayores estaban demasiado absortos en sus pensamientos como para decir nada. Cuando llegaron al edificio la menor notó cierta peculiaridad en la entrada del edificio pero no dijo nada, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta. Eren fue directo al estacionamiento y de ahí subieron al ascensor que los llevaría a su piso.

Antes de separarse en el pasillo, Axel le dio su galleta a Elie, alegando que la había olvidado y que era de buena suerte. Antes de entrar al departamento le dijo a su padre que iría a ver si tenían correo, pues esperaba la carta de la escuela que la declaraba acreedora de la beca.

Bajo por las escaleras, pues la adrenalina que sentía no le hubiera permitido ir en el elevador, se detuvo frente a la puerta del edificio y abrió. En el pórtico, un bulto descansaba cómodamente, Elie rodó los ojos y se acercó, asegurándose de llevar las llaves en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

-Strafford, levántate-dijo, pateándolo un par de veces, para que se despertara

El muchacho se quejó un poco pero abrió los ojos, desorientado y viendo en todas direcciones, parpadeo un par de veces y su vista se enfocó en la joven frente a él, se puso de pie como resorte y le sonrió, ampliamente.

-Vete a tu casa, Strafford, allá has de estar más cómodo-

-Te estaba esperando-admitió, estirándose y lanzando un gran bostezo-Tardaste mucho en llegar casa-Elie se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, claramente ofendida

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso? ¿Mi padre?-

-No, pero es cierto, de casa de tu tía para acá solo es una hora en autobús-

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer antes-frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse-Pero eso no te importa, vete, y no te quiero volver a ver por aquí-amenazó y entró rápidamente al edificio

Abrió el buzón, sintiéndose segura por un momento, cuando la puerta se abrió, la figura de Spencer entró sin prisa, las piernas de Elie temblaron y sintió ganas de echar a correr escaleras arriba. El muchacho camino hasta ella y tomó las cartas con tranquilidad, comenzando a verlas.

-Banco, banco, banco, luz-la Ackerman quería quitarle los sobres pero sus manos temblaban, y no estaba segura de poder coordinar sus acciones-¡Ah! El Instituto Sina-abrió el sobre y desdobló la hoja, carraspeó un poco y comenzó a leer en voz alta-"Estimada alumna Elie Ackerman, se le informa que, como en los años anteriores, se le ha asignado la beca completa en el Instituto Sina…"-

-¡Damela!-exigió ella le arrebató las cartas de las manos, él frunció el ceño y le enseño la lengua

-Es de mala educación arrebatar las cosas-

-¿Cómo entraste?-preguntó, intentando no gritar

-Hay una llave en la parte superior del marco de la puerta, ¿Recuerdas? Tú me enseñaste eso-la pelinegra quiso golpearse contra la pared por haberle enseñado

-Bueno, no importa, lárgate, esto es propiedad privada-

-Elie…-

-No me llames así-su voz tembló, haciéndola sentir vulnerable ante el otro

-Ackerman-dijo él, aunque le dolía llamarla así-¿Qué tienes?-

-¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?-

-Te conozco, somos amigos-dijo el castaño con una media sonrisa, la mirada de Elie le hizo sonrojarse y bajar la mirada apenado, se rasco la nuca-Ya sé, no me he comportado como uno últimamente-

-Vete, Strafford-le ordenó, cerrando el buzón de un golpe, le puso el candado y dio media vuelta-No quiero verte-

-Ackerman…-le llamó y la jaló del brazo, regresándola en el acto, era obvio que el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella, cuando le vió los brazos arqueó una ceja-¿Qué…?-

Elie se miró la piel que por el jalón había quedado descubierta, tenía cicatrices de forma vertical en ambos brazos, hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo pesadillas, lo hago dormida-

De repente se vió envuelta en un abrazo protector, el cuerpo contrario la apretaba con fuerza, ella colocó sus manos en el pecho del castaño, intentando despegarse de él, pero después de un par de intentos, toda la fuerza se esfumó de sus brazos y recargó la frente en él, cerró los ojos, odiándose por dejarse hacer y por sentirse tan débil en ese momento.

Suspiró y se aferró a la sudadera del mayor, odiaba—aún más—admitirlo, pero siempre le habían gustado los abrazos de Spencer.

* * *

**Oh Dios, me van a querer matar xD ¿Quién se esperaba lo último? xD a puesto a que muchas… no? xD bueeeeno, les dejo el cap, un poquito tarde pero aun es Lunes! jajajaja bueno, sin nada mas que decirles, más que me estoy quedando sin pila xD así que solo agradeceré a los que me dejaron Rw guest!**

_**Yaree Hdz**_

_**Lisseth**_

_**Meli**_

_**Eren Seijuurou**_

_**Christa Renz**_

**Gracias mis shequetetos, les mando besooootes y abrazooootes porque le hamo xD y me voy nwn gracias por leer y hasta la otra semana!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D. waaaaaa 69 reviews! (ewe *cejas, cejas* jajajajaja) 45 follows y 41 favs x3 graciaaaaas! Son un amor :3**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión :) tal vez un poco de OoC**_

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Capítulo 8**

Justo cuando entraron al edificio, la tormenta se soltó, el agua caía sin piedad, los rayos alumbraban el cielo y los truenos hacían temblar a los pocos que andaban en la calle, buscando un refugio de la lluvia. Elie tocó la puerta color azul, se sentía entusiasmada por ver a la mujer de nuevo y más porque su padre la acompañaba esta vez. Se escucharon los pasos apresurados dentro del departamento y en seguida abrieron, Eren asomó la cabeza y les sonrió, dejándoles espacio para entrar, el olor a comida inundaba todo el lugar y a la menor se le hizo agua la boca, cuando Carla los invitó, le había prometido un guisado especial para ella.

-¿Llegamos muy temprano?-pregunto Levi, el castaño negó

-Mamá y yo recién terminamos de cocinar-

-¿Cocinaste?-preguntó con una ceja arqueada, el otro sonrió y asintió-Entonces creo que pasare-dijo, en tono burlón, Elie contuvo una risita

-Eres tan poco cortés-se quejó el Jaeger dirigiéndole una mirada resentida, siguiéndole el juego

-Sí, lo sé-

-Cínico además-rodó los ojos

Entraron al comedor, donde Axel terminaba de acomodar los cubiertos en cada lugar. De inmediato la mujer castaña entró con una olla en las manos, Eren se apresuró a ayudar a su madre, Carla se percató de las presencias de sus dos invitados y les sonrió ampliamente, acercándose, intentando contener su emoción.

-Elie-extendió sus brazos cuando estuvo cerca

-Carla-respondió la pelinegra abrazándola con efusión, realmente quería a esa mujer

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te divertiste con tu tía?-

-Sí, estuvo bien-se enderezó, tomo la mano de su padre y lo jaló hacia ella-Carla, él es mi papá, Levi, tiene cara de amargado, pero es buena persona-la castaña se rió y la Ackerman recibió un pellizco en su mejilla

-Niña malcriada-

-Viejo amargado-le enseño la lengua sobándose su piel, Levi rodó los ojos

-Disculpe a esta mocosa-le dijo a Carla que negó con la cabeza-Levi Ackerman-extendió una mano hacia ella, la mujer la estrechó

-Carla Jaeger, la madre de Eren, abuela de Axel-le sonrió-Tu padre alguna vez habló de ti, y tu hermana aunque ella parecía molesta-

-También me han hablado de usted-le dijo mirando de reojo a su hija

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas-

-Puede estar segura de ello-Carla rió, con ganas y se hizo a un lado-Bueno, pasen, por favor, espero que les guste la cena-

-Gracias-

Eren y Levi se sentaron de frente, Elie iba a tomar asiento junto a su padre pero Axel se le adelantó, alegando que siempre se sentaba ahí, a ella le pareció gracioso y tomo asiento junto a Eren, Carla se acomodó en la cabecera de la mesa y comenzó a servir, pasando los platos. Los ojos de Elie brillaron, la sopa de tomate era su favorita.

-¿Y en qué trabajas, Levi?-pregunto la mayor, comenzando a comer

-Diseño publicitario, con Kenny y mis hermanas-

-¿Qué tal les va?-

-Últimamente hemos tenido un par de problemas para conseguir buenos contratos, aunque con lo poco que tenemos es bastante trabajo-

-Espero que todo mejore-él asintió

Axel tomó un sorbo de la sopa y dejó caer la cuchara sobre el plato, manchándose el rostro, los dos niños rieron, Eren suspiró y Carla tapó su boca para esconder su sonrisa, pues la mueca del niño era graciosa, Levi tomó su servilleta y le ayudó a limpiarse, a veces veía en el pequeño a su hija cuando tuvo esa edad.

-Gracias mamá-contestó en automático volviendo a comer…se quedaron en silencio analizando lo que el niño había dicho, quien, al darse cuenta, se puso rojo y escondió su rostro con sus manos-Lo siento, señor Levi-el pelinegro le revolvió el cabello, dándole a entender que nada pasaba

El resto de la cena transcurrió de prisa, al terminar, Carla les ofreció café a todos y una rebanada de pay, mientras comían, aprovecho para ir a su habitación y volver con una caja en vuelta en papel de regalo azul metálico con un moño plateado, le sonrió a Elie y se la entregó, quien parecía un poco confundida.

-Feliz cumpleaños Elie-la pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendida

-Pero…ya me había dado un regalo-

-¿Y no puedo darte otro?-

-Pues…si, pero…-

-Entonces no hay problema, espero que te guste-dijo, dándole espacio para que lo abriera

La niña retiró los lazos del moño con cuidado y quitó la tapa, desenvolvió el papel que estaba dentro y encontró una prenda de ropa bien doblada, la tomo de las esquinas y la sacó, un vestido aguamarina con holanes en la base, de tirantes, con un cinturón negro y una insignia, de dos alas sobrepuestas, una azul y una blanca, dentro de un escudo.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto la mayor, que parecía expectante a lo que fuera a decir

-Sí-sonrió la niña y le miró-Quiero decir…no me gustan los vestidos…pero este…-aguantó la respiración, intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada-Me gusta-dijo al fin, suspirando

-Me alegro, yo lo hice-

-¿De verdad?-preguntó asombrada

-Sí-

-Muchas gracias-se sonrojo-Es muy bonito-

-No es nada, pequeña-

**-0-**

Elie estaba recostada sobre el barandal de las escaleras del pórtico, Spencer sentado en el otro barandal la miraba de reojo, esperaba que ella dijera algo primero, pues comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado por algo de lo que no tenía idea y quería salir corriendo, la presencia de la chica siempre le imponía…aunque él fuera dos años mayor.

-¿Estás lista para regresar a la escuela?-le preguntó en voz alta, lo más normal que pudo

-No exactamente-contestó ella, mandándole una mirada de reproche

-Me…refiero a que si ya tienes tus útiles, entramos en dos semanas-

-Si-

-Yo también, el abuelo me obligó a comprar todo cuando salimos-se rió, jugó con sus manos y bajó la mirada-¿El juicio es hoy?-

-En cuatro horas-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-No podía dormir…y estabas aquí-se bajó del barandal y lo miró inquisitivamente-Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Qué hacías aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras-

-Estaba preocupado, te dije que me llamaras y no lo hiciste-

-No tengo interés alguno en llamarte-

Spencer resopló y levantó su flequillo, rodó los ojos y cruzó las piernas. Se revolvió el cabello.

-¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme para que me perdones?-

-No me interesa lo que quieras-

-Eres tan fría-

-Y tú tan imbécil-Strafford hizo un ademán como si le hubiera herido el corazón

-Que cruel-

Elie rodó los ojos y caminó a la puerta, abrió despacio y se volteó a verlo, quería asegurarse de que no se metiera como la última vez.

-Como ves estoy completa…así que no me busques…-

-No vas a poder evitarlo-dijo él con una sonrisa, bajando de donde estaba

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se alejó, solo cuando ya no pudo ver su silueta a lo lejos fue que ella entró, subió las escaleras con pesadez hasta su piso y entró al departamento, abriendo y cerrando con cuidado de no despertar a su padre, que dormía en la silla sobre los papeles que Eren le había dado a estudiar.

Entró y se dio una ducha rápida, tenía un nudo en el estómago, así que seguramente no podría desayunar absolutamente nada, se puso un vestido negro que su abuelo le había regalado en la navidad pasada, jalando un poco la falda pues se sentía descubierta, se cepillo el cabello, sopesando la idea de ponerse una diadema y se puso los zapatos negros más bonitos que tenía. Se vió rara al espejo pero le gusto que con el corte de cabello se parecía más a su padre.

Se hincó en el suelo y buscó en el cajón de la mesa de noche su cofre de alhajas, lo dejó en su buró y buscó un viejo dije, el pequeño Buda plateado brillaba en su pecho, y siempre le había servido para tranquilizarse cuando se sentía insegura, un viejo regalo de Spencer, cuando aún eran amigos. Cerró los ojos y apretó el colgante en su mano.

-Sé que no debo desear nada pero…-dijo en voz baja-Por favor, que me quede con Levi-

Un par de toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y abrió, asomando solo la cabeza, su padre, que ya estaba arreglado, le hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicando que era hora de irse. Ella asintió y salió, abrazándolo casi en seguida, porque sabía que al igual que ella, él estaba nervioso, aunque no lo pareciera.

-¿Estás lista?-le preguntó el mayor, acariciando su cabello

-Sí-

-Vámonos entonces-le rodeó los hombros y caminaron así hasta la sala, donde los papeles ahora estaban dentro de un folder

-Papá… ¿Qué pasa si el juez dice que me robaste?-

-Bueno…-suspiro, cerró la puerta del departamento con llave-Probablemente diga que debas irte a vivir con ellos-

-Pero… ¿Y no cuenta mi opinión?-

-Me temo que no-

-Eso no es justo-bajo la mirada y oprimió el botón del ascensor

-No-susurró Levi

Entraron a paso lento, y las puertas se cerraron despacio, el mayor bajó la mirada a su hija, a la que aún abrazaba de los hombros y notó las cicatrices en sus brazos, volvió a suspirar. Se hincó a su altura y le tomó de las muñecas con suavidad, obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Pesadillas de nuevo?-

-Si-se sonrojo, pues aborrecía aquellas cicatrices-Lo malo es que nunca recuerdo que soñé-

-Elie…esto no está bien-acarició sus cicatrices-No es normal que te lastimes mientras duermes-

-Lo sé-la niña bajó la mirada, apenada, Levi tomó la barbilla de su hija con delicadeza

-Prométeme que irás a ver a Erd-la pelinegra hizo mueca, no le gustaba la idea de ir a ver al psicólogo de la escuela, además amigo de su papá, pero no quería que Levi se preocupara por ella, así que terminó por asentir

-Está bien, lo prometo-

-Gracias-

**-0-**

_La jueza miró a los presentes en la sala, suspiró y se masajeó el puente de su nariz, había llegado a una decisión pero estaba segura de que no les gustaría a los presentes. Historia, la de Servicio Social, e Ymir, la jueza, intercambiaron una mirada, ambas sabían lo que iba a ocurrir pero aun así era necesario._

_-Muy bien, de pie para el veredicto-se irguió en su asiento, los adultos se pusieron de pie, Axel y Elie también, pero con las manos tomadas, el pequeño sabía que su amiga estaba nerviosa, así que intentaba darle apoyo-Después de escucharles y analizar las pruebas, he decidido que la historia de Levi Ackerman es cierta, él no secuestro a la niña Elie-el alivio se vió en los rostros de los Ackerman y los Jaeger-Sin embargo, le daré una oportunidad a los padres biológicos de la menor-_

_-¿Qué?-el aliento se le escapó a Levi y se sintió mareado, no se podían llevar a su niña_

_-Elie-llamó la mujer pecosa y la Ackerman le miró afligida-Te quedaras con Reiner y Bertha Braun un mes, y después tu decidirás con quién quieres quedarte-se recargó de la silla y se irguió-A partir del domingo en la tarde y durante un mes completo te mudaras a la casa de tus padres biológicos-azotó el mazo y los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas-Se levanta la sesión hasta nuevo aviso-_

Levi y Elie intercambiaron una mirada, el auto estaba estacionado fuera de la casa de los Braun pero ella no quería bajar y él tampoco quería que bajara. Suspiraron, casi al mismo tiempo y ella apretó la maleta contra su cuerpo.

-¿Trajiste tus útiles?-preguntó el mayor, a lo que la niña asintió-No llegues tarde mañana, es tu primer día de clases-

-¿Puedo faltar?-

-Sabes que no-

-¿Puedo visitarte?-

-No, la jueza lo prohibió-la pelinegra volvió a suspirar y quiso azotar su cabeza contra la maleta

-Papá…-

-Tienes que ir, Elie-

-No quiero-

-Lo sé…-la niña vió a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre él, aferrándose de su camisa, sin intenciones de soltarle, no quería quedarse allí, Levi abrazó de vuelta a su hija, no era de muestras de afecto, pero con Elie, todo era diferente-Pórtate bien, eres una buena niña, ya verás que el mes pasa rápido-

-Papá…no me vas a dejar aquí ¿Verdad? No te arrepentirás de haberme adoptado ¿Verdad?-le miró a los ojos, con el cuerpo temblando y sus orbes llenos de lágrimas, el Ackerman le miró con ternura inusual en él y acarició su mejilla

-Eres mi hija, ¿Por qué habría de dejarte? Solo me haré a un lado si decides quedarte aquí, ¿Está bien?-ella asintió y le volvió a abrazar

-Te amo papá-

-Te amo Elie-besó su frente y limpió sus ojos-Ahora…-suspiró, reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba y palmeó su cabeza-Debes ir-señaló la puerta de la casa con el pulgar-Me gustaría dejarte en la puerta, pero no me puedo acercar-

-Está bien-besó la mejilla de su padre y salió antes de arrepentirse

Levi observó a su niña caminar hasta la puerta y tocar el timbre, sintió un nudo en su estómago cuando la mujer pelinegra salió y la abrazó, obligándola a pasar, a pesar del rechazo que ella demostraba. Se masajeó las sienes y frunció el ceño, aún más de lo normal, encendió el auto y arrancó, aumentando la velocidad en unos segundos, estaba muy molesto…y triste.

Elie observó a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de adornos ridículos y cuadros de Reiner y Bertha, era incómodo, bastante, pero se guardó sus comentarios y espero a que la mujer le diera indicaciones sobre a donde iba a dormir.

-Estoy emocionada por tenerte aquí-dijo la mayor-Supongo que querrás dejar tus cosas antes que nada, sígueme-subió las escaleras-Reiner no está, fue a ver a su abuelo, bueno, a tu bisabuelo-le sonrió mirándola de reojo, aunque la menor parecía no inmutarse-Pero estará aquí para la cena-se detuvieron frente a una puerta-Bueno, esta es tu habitación-

Abrió, mostrándole el cuarto, Elie frunció los labios e intentó no poner alguna mueca de disgusto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa claro, las cortinas y la colcha de la cama tenían un estampado de princesas, en una repisa había una colección de muñecas, el librero tenía algunas revistas para adolescentes y los muebles estaban pintados de un rosa más tenue. La más joven suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó emocionada la otra-Yo la decore-volteó a verla y le tomo de las manos-Sé sincera-pidió, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su hija

-Bueno… ¿Realmente quiere que sea sincera?-preguntó, a lo que la mayor asintió-Odio las películas de princesas, hacen ver a las mujeres como inútiles dramáticas, jamás jugué con muñecas, siempre jugué con cosas de niños, no me gusta el rosa y no leo revistas…no estoy interesada en la moda o los chismes-Bertha miró a Elie apenada

-Lo siento tanto, me emocione y lo decoré como a mí me habría gustado-suspiro y se rascó la nuca-Bueno, tengo unas cortinas y una colcha blanca, iré por ellas para que las cambiemos…amm si…quieres podemos pintar tu habitación de otro color, mañana-se acercó al librero y tomó las revistas-Me las llevaré…en seguida regreso-

La Ackerman se sobó las sienes, miró con ligero desprecio la fotografía de Bertha y Reiner en la mesa de noche, la tomó y la guardó en el cajón. Puso la maleta a los pies de la cama y se sentó, mirando las cosas, se sintió ajena a ese lugar y quiso tirarse por la ventana, jaló el banco del buró y se subió, para bajar las cortinas. Bertha llegó en ese momento con las cosas dobladas en sus manos.

-¿De qué color quieres que pintemos el cuarto? ¿Bombón, Melón, Salmón?-la menor escuchó parlotear a la mujer, mientras bajaba todas las muñecas de la repisa, siendo observada con algo de dolor por la mayor

-Azul-

-Oh…no me gusta el azul, es…deprimente-

-Es mi favorito-

-Ya…-Bertha parecía no saber de qué hablar-Así que… ¿Qué quieres de cenar? Pensaba hacer pastel de carne, es el favorito de Reiner-

-Yo no como carne-negó con la cabeza-Soy vegetariana-

-Claro, entiendo-se rascó la nuca-Supongo que puedo hacer algo para ti-

-Comeré solo la sopa-

-S-seguro, y… ¿Cuándo empiezas tus clases?-

-Mañana-respondió sin ánimo alguno, acercándose a la cabecera de la cama y colgando su atrapa sueños, en casa lo había guardado pues ya no lo creía necesario, pero las pesadillas habían vuelto desde que Bertha había aparecido en la escuela

-¿Quieres que te lleve? La escuela está un poco lejos de aquí así que…-

-No, gracias, ya me causo bastantes problemas en la escuela-

La mujer término de acomodar la colcha y las cortinas, caminó a la puerta y se volteó a mirarla, pensando que podía decirle para que dejara de estar molesta.

-Sabes…cuando…estaba embarazada pensé…que Alice hubiera sido un bonito nombre para ti-Elie no dijo nada, eso le había molestado aún más-Era…el nombre de la abuela de Reiner y…me gusta-

-Es un nombre bonito-asintió y subió la maleta a la cama-Pero me gusta más el mío-tomó con fuerza el dije que colgaba de su cuello e inhaló profundo

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? Lo tenías más largo-

-Bueno-volteó a verla a los ojos, poniendo una expresión parecida a la de Levi-Quería…parecerme a papá y no me queda mal el corte-se encogió de hombros-¿Algo más…que quiera decir?-

-Bueno, después de la cena voy a la iglesia, hay misa, supongo que…el Sr. Ackerman y tu van también-

-No, papá es ateo y yo soy budista, pero…gracias por el ofrecimiento-se recargó del marco de la ventana y miró de reojo, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver en la rama del árbol más cercano-¿Necesita algo más?-

-No, te…avisaré cuando la cena este lista-

-Claro…-asintió y la vió caminar por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, de inmediato cerró la puerta y abrió la ventana, asomándose y cuidando que el marido de Bertha no estuviera cerca-¿Qué demonios haces?-preguntó en voz baja al chico sentado en la rama que le sonrió

-Investigué-se acercó despacio-Ahora…si fueras tan amable de dejarme entrar, tal vez no habría riesgo de romperme la cabeza-

Elie rodó los ojos, aunque admitía que estaba un poco emocionada por verle, le tendió una mano y le jaló dentro. Spencer cayó en el suelo, resopló y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa por la tierra, se quitó la mochila y la dejó junto a la maleta de la pelinegra.

-Bueno, ahora quiero la verdad-la Ackerman puso sus brazos en jarra y arqueó una ceja-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El castaño rodó los ojos, se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a resoplar, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Sí?-se sonrojo-Y cuando venía para acá me llegó esto-sacó el celular de su bolsillo del pantalón y buscó algo, cuando lo encontró le mostró la pantalla a la chica

"_Asunto: Sin Asunto_

_De: Viejo_

_Dylan viene. Se quedará en casa un par de semanas."_

-Así que regresé, entré por la ventana, guarde un poco de ropa y vine a verte-se estiró y lanzó un bostezo-Creo que iré a pedirle asilo a Craig-

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, Strafford le sonrió ampliamente y ella permaneció inmutable, sopesando la idea que acababa de cruzar su mente, ella no quería estar sola allí y él no quería ir a su casa, al menos por un par de semanas, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?-preguntó en voz baja y sintiendo el cuerpo temblar, Spencer le miró sorprendido, sin saber que decir-Quiero decir, no quieres ir a casa por Dylan y yo comienzo a aborrecer este lugar-el chico volvió a sonreír-Claro, tengo mi condiciones-

-Te escucho-la pelinegra suprimió una sonrisa

-No deben darse cuenta que estas aquí-señaló hacia el suelo, refiriéndose a la planta baja, él asintió-No vas a salir de este cuarto y por nada del mundo deben enterarse en la escuela…-extendió una mano hacia él y por primera vez le sonrió, aunque fuese una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Señorita Ackerman, acaba de conseguir un trato-tomó su mano

-¡Elie! Reiner ya llegó y la cena esta lista-la voz de Bertha les interrumpió y ella resopló

-Me traes tu cena-susurró y se acostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza, la menor rodó los ojos de nuevo y salió

**-0-**

Ese era, seguro y por mucho, el momento más incómodo de toda su, corta, vida. Reiner estaba dando gracias por los alimentos, diciendo una oración que Bertha repetía en voz baja, bajó la cabeza a su plato, que no se veía muy apetitoso y mentalmente agradeció por los alimentos, no empezó a comer por respeto a los otros dos que aun rezaban algo. Cuando finalizaron, levantaron la cabeza. El rubio vio a la chica con una mirada dura, que al parecer de Elie no competía con la de Levi, y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Escucha, el tiempo que vas a vivir aquí, será bajo las reglas que vamos a aclarar en este momento y si la jueza dictamina que te quedas con nosotros, son las reglas que regirán tu vida-ella asintió, sin expresión alguna-Saliendo de la escuela te vienes para acá, no te quiero en la calle después, no quiero que traigas a tus amigos o novios a la casa, nada de dulces o postres, te comerás lo que se te dé, no hay televisión ni celular ni computadora, el teléfono de la casa solo puedes usarlo con permiso y los domingos vamos al templo-la pelinegra le siguió observando inmutable-Así que después de cenar, te cambias por algo más…decente-

Elie se miró la vestimenta de reojo, traía una playera negra con un estampado de Cheshire, el gato de Alice in Wonderland de Tim Burton, unos jeans y unos converse negro, quiso reírse pero prefirió mantenerse neutral.

-Y te quitas ese dije, no me gusta-

-No me lo voy a quitar-dijo finalmente, de manera firme y ganándose un mirada de enojo del rubio, que aún no podía competir con la de su padre-Y no iré a la iglesia-miró la sopa e hizo una mueca-¿Puedo saber qué es?-Bertha levantó la mirada, entusiasmada

-Sopa de…carne de res-dijo la mujer, dándose cuenta del error y bajando el tono de voz, la menor miró el plato, bien podría hacerse tonta y subir con el plato para Spencer

-Saben, esto…no está funcionando, así que…mientras terminan de cenar y van a…la iglesia, yo me quedaré a…instalarme y a dormir, mañana tengo clases-se puso de pie, tomo el plato y camino a las escaleras

-Maldita niña malcriada-maldijo Reiner por lo bajo, pero ella le escuchó a la perfección

**-0-**

Spencer abrió los ojos al escucharla quejarse, se enderezó en el suelo y la vió en la oscuridad, se removía inquieta en la cama y respiraba agitada, ¿Qué le ocurría? Se levantó y se recostó a su lado, encima de las cobijas, la abrazó con delicadeza, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y le susurró palabras conciliadoras, no hizo movimientos bruscos, pues no quería que ella despertara y lo sacara a patadas de la cama.

Después de un rato, cuando ella se calmó, él sintió los párpados pesados y dejó que el sueño comenzara a invadirlo.

-¿Spencer?-preguntó Elie de repente, haciéndole abrir los ojos de nuevo y verla, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba media dormida

-Sí-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tenías pesadillas-le susurro y la apretó un poco más contra él-¿Quieres que me vaya?-

-No, quédate-pidió, aunque sonó más como una orden, y se aferró a él-Gracias-Strafford sonrió y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de la menor

* * *

**Hola! /.\ ya se! No me maten, perdón! No actualicé dos lunes seguidos :c lo siento y es que *comienza excusa por la que espera que no la maten* verán, de un tiempo para aca he tenido demasiados problemas con mi madre, quiero decir más de lo normal, ahora se enoja conmigo casi por la mosca q paso ah~, en fin~, el viernes 15 cuando finalmente me dieron mis papeles en la escuela de la que me salí, simplemente decidí que no quería estar en mi casa, así que tome ropa, mis papeles y termine viajando hasta donde esta mi novio…si, ya se, soy impulsiva, después regresé el lunes en la madrugada y me enfoque en el curso de verano que ya terminaba, después me sentí mal y entre visitas al doctor, exámenes de sangre y la inscripción de la escuela a donde iré ahora, se me fueron los días, el jueves pasado tuvieron que internarme para terminar con los estudios y q estuviera en observación para saber que era (el puto doctor decía que estaba embarazada), ah~ en fin~ de verdad perdónenme no quería faltar con ustedes, espero que lo entiendan y que no me maten /.\ gracias por su comprensión :)**

**En fin~ ahora a contestar reviews guest!**

_**Dianna: **_**hi~! Si me llegó el primer rw xD ntp lo que pasa es que no los pone en seguida cuando no tienen cuenta, pero no te preocupes, ya lo arregle creo xD en fin, gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos en el siguiente (que subiré mañana, espero :3) bye!**

_**Yaree Hdz: **_**hola! Perdona la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí :) ojala el cap te haya gustado :3 tengo un par de cosas planeadas para esto x3 y se que te gustaran y que te hara sufrir muajaja xD en fin~ gracias por leer! Nos leemos mañana con el otro cap :3**

_**Christa Renz: **_**jajajajaj siii, también es mi nuevo OTP xD espero que te haya gustado el cap! Perdona la tardanza, besos~ *lanza brishito gays***

_**Eren Seijuurou: **_**D: no quería q te doliera la garganta /.\ perdonar! Por eso y por la tardanza! En fin~ jajaja espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos mañana nwn bye!**

_**Leia: **_**hola! Gracias por leer el fic :3 este va a ser bieeen dramas xD pero bueno, ya lo superaremos jajajaja ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos mañana! Bye~**

_**Meli: **_**hi! *la abraza también* gracias lo necesitaba :3 que bueno que te haya gustado el cap nwn con respecto a lo de Levi seme, pues si habrá, como también habrá Eren seme, ya saben, son sukes :3 así que~ espera por los siguientes cap que te van a encantar ewe tengo cosas geniales planeadas :D en fin~ xD cuídate, besos, gracias por leer y nos leemos mañana de nuevo que subiré el otro cap (espero xD) bye!**

**Bueeeeno, ah!, intentaré subir el siguiente cap mañana y en un rato contestaré los rw que me faltan por PM :D gracias por leer! Les mando besos, abrazos y mucho amor (?) xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	9. Capitulo 9

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión nwn tal vez un poco de OoC, ya me dirán ustedes xD**_

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, se quedó un rato pensando lo que iba a hacer, no, no quería quedarse solo en ese departamento que, ahora que su hija no estaba, le parecía inmenso. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose del respaldo del asiento y apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza, lanzó un suspiro cansado y, con la mano libre, se aferró al volante del auto, quería regresar a esa casa, entrar y sacarla para traerla a casa, pero también quería que todo acabara de buena manera para que nadie más se atreviera a intentar quitársela.

Finalmente, después de mucho rato pensando las cosas se bajó del carro, y camino a paso lento hasta el elevador, presiono el botón de su piso, se enclaustró en una esquina del ascensor y espero a que subiera, justo cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse, una mano las detuvo obligándolas a abrirse de nuevo. Los ojos olivo de Levi vieron a Eren entrar y volvieron a bajar al suelo, estaba tan decaído que no tenía ganas de nada.

-¿Levi?-la voz del otro sonó lejana, pero aun así llamó su atención, despacio volteó a verle, tan despacio que a Eren le dio un ligero escalofrío-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Cómo crees tú?-respondió en voz baja, Jaeger asintió, comprendiendo

-¿Quieres acompañarme por Axel?-sugirió, mientras subían despacio, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza-Bueno, es que pensaba que no te querrías quedar solo, es triste-suspiró y las puertas se abrieron

El Ackerman no parecía tener intenciones de salir del ascensor, así que el castaño lo tomó de la muñeca, antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse y le jaló fuera. Eren se sintió triste, pues su vecino parecía muñeco de trapo. Le guio hasta su departamento y lo sentó en el sillón de su sala, se apresuró a la cocina para poner agua a hervir y regresó con él, se sentó a su lado, viéndole de frente, pensando en la manera de hacerle reaccionar.

Suspiro al no tener nada en mente para ayudarlo y tomó el celular, le marcó a su secretaria, para cancelar sus citas del día siguiente y después a su madre para pedirle que ella llevara a Axel a su casa. Regresó a la cocina para servir el agua en una taza y le preparó un té al hombre en la sala. Volvió a su lado y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro, se rascó la nuca y pensó en que decirle, en como reconfortarlo.

-Levi ¿Estás aquí?-el pelinegro cerró los ojos y se hundió más en el sillón, claramente sin ganas de hablar-Levi…-suspiró y se acercó un poco a él-Levi…-

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-dijo por fin, sin moverse y en voz muy baja

-Se cómo te estas sintiendo pero…piensa en Elie…no creo que a ella le guste que estés así-el Ackerman le miró, se denotaba la tristeza en su mirada y deprimió un poco al otro-Por favor…-

-Ahora no, Eren-

-Escucha, iré a mi habitación…hasta que llegue mi madre con Axel, lo cual tomara un tiempo…y mientras tanto puedes…gritar, llorar…no lo sé, lo que quieras, te prometo que no te veré-le sonrió levemente y señaló la taza de té en la mesa-Si quieres-

Se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación a paso lento, realmente quería quedarse y ayudarlo, pero Levi prefería hacer las cosas él solo, así que lo mejor era dejarlo. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en su escritorio, comenzando a revisar unos papeles. Su celular comenzó a sonar, su vista se desvió hacia la pantalla y el nombre de Jeanne abarcaba la parte superior, el castaño suspiro e ignoró la llamada, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella por algo que ella no deseaba comprender.

Releyó el párrafo, pues el sonido del teléfono no le dejaba entender, finalmente, después de la quinta llamada decidió atender, sintiéndose un poco fastidiado por la insistencia. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla, para contestar y se llevó el aparato a la oreja, suplicándole al cielo por un poco de paciencia.

-Eren-la voz de su ex esposa sonaba firme y un poco molesta-¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?-

-Estoy ocupado, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero ver a Axel-

-Jeanne, sabes que no puedes sin una orden del juez y pruebas de que estas sobria…y limpia-

-Tengo una orden-de repente todo en su mente se revolvió y lo hizo sentir mareado-Hice una prueba y puedo tener a Axel este fin de semana, el juez ya me autorizo-

-Jeanne…-la otra dejó de balbucear cuando él la interrumpió-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Sí, mi psicólogo comprobó que estoy progresando-Jaeger se sintió levemente aliviado y contento, pero aun así no estaba tranquilo-Y me gustaría que Axel este conmigo desde el viernes en la tarde hasta el domingo en la noche-

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?-se pasó la mano por la barbilla-Debo hablar con él y explicarle lo que ocurre-

-Podríamos hacerlo juntos-sugirió ella, y él supo por dónde iba el asunto

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Jeanne-apretó el puente de su nariz-Tu y yo no vamos a volver ¿Entiendes? No puedo regresar contigo-

-Pero… ¿Por qué no?-su voz se escuchó ahogada-Eren…yo te amo-

-Jeanne…me engañaste, y después huiste de casa con mi hijo, prácticamente lo secuestraste y lo lastimaste durante ese tiempo, no puedo volver contigo…no quiero volver a lo mismo-

-Eren, por favor-

-No, Jeanne…envíame tu dirección por mensaje, te llevare a Axel el viernes…y no le metas ideas raras en la cabeza-

Colgó y estuvo a nada de estampar su cabeza contra el escritorio, no quería dejar a su bebe con Jeanne, no confiaba en ella después de todo lo que habían pasado, y aunque ella le había prometido que cambiaría por Axel, le costaba bastante creerlo. Talló sus ojos, ordenó las cosas en el escritorio y escuchó su teléfono sonar de nuevo. Lo miró de reojo y vió el mensaje con una sola palabra "Ábreme", sonrió, su madre siempre hacía eso, suspiró y se puso de pie, optando por dejar el tema de su ex de lado por el momento.

Salió, encontrando todo en silencio, encendió la luz del comedor y fue a la sala, asomándose para ver si Levi seguía ahí o se había ido a casa. Encontró la taza vacía y al Ackerman durmiendo en el sofá, sonrió de lado y se llevó la taza a la cocina. Tomó las llaves del departamento y bajó hasta la entrada principal del edificio, su madre entregó a Axel y se despidió de él alegando que debía ir a otro lado antes de que anocheciera.

Cuando subieron al ascensor, el pequeño miró a su padre de reojo, notando que algo no estaba bien por su expresión ausente.

-Papá-le llamó, apretando su mano, sacándolo de su ensoñación-¿El señor Levi ya llevo a Elie con esos señores?-

-Sí-

-¿Y está triste?-

-Sí-

-¿Y se va a quedar solo en su casa todo el tiempo que ella no este?-

-Sí-

-¿Puede quedarse con nosotros?-

-Solo si él quiere-

-Está bien-sonrió y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, salió corriendo hacia el departamento, seguido por Eren

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Axel corrió a la sala para sentarse en su sillón favorito para ver la televisión, pero se detuvo en cuanto vió a Levi dormido allí, le observó un rato, estudiando las facciones entristecidas del hombre, suspiró, quiso hacerle sentir bien cuando despertara, porque estaba seguro que a Elie no le gustaría verlo triste.

Caminó despacio a su habitación y regreso con una cobija en las manos, con un poco de trabajo lo tapó, procurando cubrir todo su cuerpo. Beso su mejilla, con sus pómulos levemente rosados y suspiró.

-Buenas noches señor Levi-dijo en voz baja

Su padre se acercó y le indicó que era hora de dormir, por lo que el niño asintió y se despidió de él, yendo directo a su cuarto, Eren sonrió cuando Axel ya no estaba en la habitación…su hijo era un niño muy tierno….solo esperaba que Jeanne no volviera a cometer los mismo errores.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Eren salió de su habitación se encontró con Levi en el baño del pasillo, mientras se lavaba la cara. El castaño se recargó del marco de la puerta y le miró, esperando a que terminara para poder charlar con él, tenía muchas cosas que decirle, que no lo habían dejado dormir la noche anterior, pero tampoco era como si pudiera expresarlas todas de una vez.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres-le dijo, cuando se secaba el rostro con una toalla limpia-Tu casa puede sentirse muy grande sin Elie-

-No lo sé-respondió el otro, aventando la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, el menor rodó los ojos, con diversión

-No es molestia-

-No pensé que lo fuera-el castaño sonrió y le miró, esperando a que el otro levantara la vista

-Levi-al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza-No te quedes solo-

El Ackerman se pasó una mano por la frente, analizándolo, no quería quedarse con el mocoso, menos por como lo había visto la tarde del día anterior, pero tampoco sonaba tan mal la idea, Eren se cruzó de brazos y cambió su peso de un pie a otro, suspiró y bajó la mirada, apenado, al suelo.

-Escucha…-volvió a suspirar y echó un vistazo al pasillo, para comprobar que Axel no saliera de su cuarto-Jeanne consiguió una orden para poder ver a Axel este fin de semana-Levi no pareció sorprendido, aunque si lo estaba-Y la verdad es que yo no me quiero quedar solo…y pensé que tal vez…podríamos hacernos compañía mutua-

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio-arqueó una ceja y el otro asintió

-Lo sé…lo siento-se rascó la nuca e intentó relajar su postura-Además…Axel quiere que te quedes, mientras Elie regresa-la expresión del mayor le dio a entender que no le creía nada, Eren le sonrió-Estoy hablando en serio-

-Lo pensaré…-

-Bueno-sonrió-¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar?-

-Sí, estaría bien-

**-0-**

Su celular sonó y lo buscó en el bolsillo del saco, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla, logrando contestar y se llevó el aparato a la oreja. Se recargó del respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, llevando dos dedos al puente de su nariz, contuvo la respiración un segundo y después dejó salir el aire.

-¿Sí?-

-Levi-la voz de Eren le hizo abrir los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito pedirte un favor, enorme-el mayor suspiró y el castaño lo tomó como una aprobación-Movieron una audiencia para más tarde y no podré pasar por Axel ni hacer la cena… ¿Puedes pasar por Axel con mi madre y llevarle a cenar? Prometo que te lo pagare, te lo compensaré-el Ackerman se lo imaginó suplicando y se divirtió con el pensamiento

-¿A qué hora paso por él?-Jaeger suspiró aliviado

-¡Gracias!-se escuchó la voz de su secretaria llamándole, el pelinegro rodó los ojos un poco fastidiado-Puedes ir en… ¿30 minutos?-

-De acuerdo-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-

-Ya mocoso, regresa al trabajo-

-¡Sí~!-de nuevo se lo imagino, pero esta vez con orejas y cola de can, meneándola con entusiasmo-Te veo en casa en la noche ¡Gracias!-

-Ya, trabajo-

-Sí, sí…adiós-le lanzó un beso y después rió con ganas, colgando antes de que Levi lo maldijera

Rivaille miró el reloj de la computadora y su estómago pidió comida, se dio cuenta que llevaba casi mediodía sin probar bocado, así que decidió retirarse de una vez de la oficina. Él no llevaba su auto y no quería tomar de nuevo el de Kenny, pues la última vez le había reclamado por un supuesto rayón que solo existía en la mente del mayor. Apago la laptop y la guardó junto con los papeles del escritorio, se puso el saco y salió, Petra le miró un poco confundida, pues su jefe siempre se iba después que ella…y que todos en ese edificio.

-Petra, me voy…puedes irte ya…nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, señor-dijo intentando no sonar extrañada pero contenta-Gracias, que tenga un linda noche-le sonrió y le vió entrar al ascensor

Durante el camino al edificio de Carla, se sintió extraño pero aliviado, nunca había salido de la oficina temprano, siempre, aún con Elie, se quedaba hasta tarde y volvía a casa a altas horas de la noche. Al llegar donde la Jaeger, tocó el timbre, pues no quería subir y espero a que la mujer respondiera.

-¿Sí?-

-Hola, Carla, soy Levi, vengo por Axel-

-Oh claro-la mujer sonó entusiasmada-Me llamó hace un rato Eren, en seguida vamos-la luz del interfon se apagó y él se recargó de la pared y esperó

No tardaron mucho en bajar, el pequeño parecía entusiasmado con la idea de ir con él y la mujer estaba contenta. El castaño le abrazó en cuanto llegó a su lado y de inmediato entrelazó su mano con la del mayor.

-Gracias por venir, Levi-

-No es nada, Carla-le revolvió el cabello a Axel-Nos veremos después-

-Adiós, Levi, vayan con cuidado-se despidió agitando la mano

-Adiós abuelita-le dijo el niño con entusiasmo y se dejó guiar por el pelinegro, estaba realmente entusiasmado por estar con el Ackerman-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A cenar, tu padre no podrá hacer la cena-

-¿Y usted no quiere cocinar?-

-No cocino…es Elie la que cocina-de repente ambos se sintieron levemente decaídos pero ninguno lo externo-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué quieres cenar?-

-¿Puedo escoger?-el otro asintió y el menor se quedó pensativo-Quiero una hamburguesa-le sonrió, recordándole a Eren-Por favor-

-Bien, conozco un lugar-comenzó a caminar en una dirección, Axel se veía de buen humor-Cuando Elie tenía tu edad solía ir allí con ella-

-Extraño a Elie-dijo el pequeño un poco triste y bajando la mirada, Levi se detuvo y se hincó a su altura, volvió a revolverle el cabello haciendo que le viera a los ojos

-Cuando menos te lo esperes, ella estará otra vez con nosotros-el Jaeger le sonrió, tallándose un ojo

-Está bien-

El Ackerman le tomó en brazos, sin esfuerzo alguno y le sintió rodear su cuello con sus bracitos, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro, con una leve sonrisa, Levi era muy cálido, como su papá y como su mamá cuando no se portaba mala con él…entonces recordó lo que su papá le había dicho, tenía que ir con su mamá el viernes…y no quería, cuando se quedaba a solas con ella se ponía a beber ese líquido extraño y entonces le pegaba. Recordaba cuanto odiaba tener que esconderse en su armario toda la noche, esperando que ella no lo encontrara y no lo lastimara. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa del mayor y escondió la cara en su cuello, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Ya está-anunció Levi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pues, se había dado cuenta del cambio repentino de actitud en el niño-Las hamburguesas de aquí son buenas-le prometió y entró al restaurante

Escogieron una mesa y tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro, ordenaron una hamburguesa para cada quien y su respectiva bebida. Mientras esperaban su comida, fueron a lavarse las manos y al volver, se dedicaron a mantenerse en silencio, intercambiaban miradas con un poco de incomodidad y buscaban algo interesante en que centrarse pues no sabían de qué hablar, era la primera vez que estaban realmente solos.

La mesera les dejó sus platos y bebidas frente a ellos, se retiró y continuó en lo suyo.

-Sr. Levi-le llamó el niño jugando con una papa frita en el plato

-¿Qué pasa mocoso?-

-¿Papá está enojado?-

-No-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué debo ir con mi mamá? ¿Ya no me quiere con él?-levantó sus ojitos llenos de confusión y dolor, Levi pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir

-Axel, ¿No quieres ir con tu madre?-el menor negó

-Bueno, extraño a mamá y no quiero que papá tenga problemas por mi culpa, pero…-dejo la hamburguesa de nuevo en el plato y jugó con sus manitas-No quiero esconderme otra vez en el ropero toda la noche…Teddy es una buena compañía…pero me da miedo-

-¿Qué te da miedo?-hizo los platos de lado y se inclinó hacia él

-En las noches, mamá toma esa cosa que papá dice que es alcohol, y comienza a gritar, a aventar cosas, a tirar muebles…una vez quise saber que pasaba y cuando me acerqué a ella para quitarle la botella de la mano…m-me pegó-dijo con la voz temblorosa-Así que…por eso me escondía todas las noches en el ropero con Teddy…hasta que papá fue por mí-

-Axel, tu madre le prometió a tu padre que no volverá a pasar-

-P-pero no quiero que se enfade otra vez conmigo-se limpió los ojos con la manga de su playera-Siempre gritaba que era mi culpa-el Ackerman suspiró, pensando en qué decirle para consolarle, jamás había sido bueno en ese aspecto

Después de un rato de meditarlo cuidadosamente, se puso de pie, se sentó junto a él, le levantó el rostro tomándole de la barbilla con delicadeza y le limpió el rostro con un pañuelo. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y dejó que lo abrazara, brindándole consuelo, y para que llorara lo que quisiera.

-Axel, eso no fue tu culpa-le dijo en voz baja, aunque sabía que le escuchaba

-P-pero…-la voz quebrada del niño le intentó replicar, entre hipidos

-Pero nada-dijo firme, recargando el mentón en la cabecita del menor-No importa lo que hayas escuchado, ni lo que tu madre haya dicho-dio un par de palmadas en su espalda-A veces los adultos la pasamos mal, y decimos cosas sin sentido, lastimándolos a ustedes, porque no medimos nuestras palabras-el niño volvió a levantar la vista y el pelinegro le limpió la cara-Pero estoy seguro de que tu madre te quiere, porque si no fuera así… ¿Crees que tu padre te dejaría ir con ella?-

-Entonces… ¿Papá no está enfadado conmigo? ¿No quiere que me vaya?-

-Claro que no…tu padre te ama-

Axel le sonrió a Levi entre lágrimas, el Ackerman suspiró, ese niño se parecía demasiado a su Elie, le revolvió el cabello de nuevo y besó su frente. El castaño aprovechó para abrazarlo, rodeándole el cuello con sus bracitos y besó su mejilla, realmente quería al Sr. Levi, aunque a veces diera miedo, era una persona genial como Elie le había dicho.

-Sr. Levi-le llamó, separándose de él y viéndole a los ojos, al mayor le causó gracia ver sus ojitos abiertos de par en par y un poco hinchados por lo que había llorado-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Dime-lo sentó en su regazo y le dio una papa, ya era tarde y el niño debía comer, en cuanto terminó de masticar lo volteó a ver de nuevo

-Puede… ¿Usted puede llevarme el viernes con mi mamá?-Levi arqueó una ceja y le dio otra papa

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque no quiero que papá me lleve-masticó la otra papa y tomó un sorbo de su malteada de chocolate-Cuando me dijo que debía llevarme con mamá parecía enfadado y cuando habla con ella siempre pelean y se gritan-le mordió a la hamburguesa que el mayor le ofrecía y masticó con rapidez, tragando con un poco de dificultad-No quiero que se griten-

-Tendrías que decirle a tu padre-

-Está bien…pero…si dice que si… ¿Me lleva?-

-Solo si él quiere-le dio otra papa y esperó a que tragara

-Gracias Sr. Levi-le sonrió y recargó la cabeza en el pecho del mayor

**-0-**

Levi estacionó el auto y se bajó, Eren y Axel intercambiaron una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor y el niño se acercó a él para abrazarle lo mejor que pudo, el mayor se las ingenió para voltear y estrecharlo en sus brazos por el espacio entre los asientos del copiloto y el piloto. Eren llenó el rostro de su pequeño con besos y contuvo lo mejor que pudo sus deseos de arrancar el auto y llevárselo de vuelta a casa.

-Pórtate bien con tu madre-

-Sí papá-

-El domingo en la noche vendremos por ti-el menor asintió-Cuídate mucho-beso su frente y acarició sus mejillas-Te amo cielo-

-Yo también papi-le sonrió ampliamente, para tranquilizarlo y después de besar su mejilla bajó del auto

Alcanzó a Levi que le esperaba en el pórtico de la casa, recargado del barandal, tomó su mano y le sonrió. Rivaille buscó algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un pequeño aparato azul, se hincó a su altura y se lo extendió. El menor lo tomó con una mano y lo inspeccionó curioso, tenía cinco botones.

-Este celular es para ti-le señaló los botones-Cuando oprimes este marcas mi teléfono y cuando oprimes este marcas el de tu padre, con este llamas y con este cuelgas ¿Entendido?-Axel sonrió y asintió-Si llega a ocurrir algo malo, solo tienes que llamar a cualquiera de nosotros y en seguida vendremos ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, gracias Sr. Levi-

-Por nada-revolvió su cabello-Guárdalo-el niño asintió de nuevo y lo metió en su chamarra

El mayor tomó su mano de nuevo y lo llevó hasta la puerta, tocaron el timbre y casi en seguida salió la mujer, sorprendida a sobre manera con la presencia de Rivaille ahí, nunca había visto a ese hombre antes y se asustó un poco de que su hijo viniera con un desconocido.

-Buenas noches-saludo, intentando aparentar

-Buenas noches, traigo a Axel-

-¿Y Eren?-preguntó sosteniendo con fuerza la puerta

-Yo le pedí al Sr. Levi que me trajera, mamá-intervino el niño, tranquilo

-Pues…gracias, ya puede irse-la mujer tomó la mano libre del niño para jalarle dentro, sin embargo, Levi aún no le había soltado, se volvió a hincar a la altura del menor, la mujer comenzaba a molestarle y no quería gritarle

-Pórtate bien, mocoso-Axel asintió y rió-Y ya sabes-

-Sí, señor Levi-besó su mejilla y soltó su mano-Hasta el domingo-

-Hasta el domingo-se despidió y esperó a que la mayor entrara con el pequeño

Bajó las escaleras y regresó al auto, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y encendió el carro, Eren a su lado, parecía abstraído, mirando por la ventana y en silencio, el Ackerman resopló, pensando en que podía hacer para levantarle el ánimo. Se detuvo en un alto y su celular vibró, lo buscó en el bolsillo y vió el mensaje que le había llegado, primero rodó los ojos al ver el nombre de la loca en la pantalla, pero después desbloqueó el aparato.

"_Asunto: ¡ENANO!_

_De: Loca_

_Enano, quedaste en venir a la fiesta de Erwin, ya llegaron todos y faltas tú ¿Dónde estás? ¡Prometiste que vendrías!"_

Levi rodó los ojos y avanzó hasta el siguiente semáforo, donde se detuvo de nuevo y se tomó el tiempo para contestar.

"_Asunto: Molesta_

_Para: Loca_

_Surgió algo importante, dile a Erwin que lo siento. Nos vemos."_

Lo envió y después apagó el teléfono, aventándolo a la parte trasera del auto.

-Espera, detente ahí-se detuvo en una tienda y Eren bajó, cuando regresó traía una botella de vino-Vamos a la playa-pidió en voz baja

Cuando llegaron se bajó, con la botella en mano y caminó directo a la Jaeger protestó, al principio y en voz baja, pues nunca antes había bebido pero conforme fue tomando tragos, se fue acostumbrando al sabor.

Cuando Levi considero tiempo suficiente, salió del auto, caminó despacio hasta él y se detuvo a su lado. Parecía pacífico, miraba el agua ir y venir, la botella descansaba a su lado y de sus ojos caían lagrimas silenciosas que enmarcaban su rostro.

-No le dirás a Axel, ¿Verdad?-dijo en voz baja

-Nadie sabrá-Eren suspiró y abrazó sus piernas

-Tengo miedo-dijo por fin, lo mejor que pudo y de forma lenta, pues sentía la lengua adormecida-Tengo miedo de que Jeanne lastime a Axel de nuevo-sorbió la nariz-Tengo miedo de que mejore y logre quitármelo…seguro que no me deja verlo otra vez-

-Eres su padre, eso no va a pasar-

-Jeanne es capaz-

-No, solo estas enfadado-

-Pero…-

-Solo estas enfadado-

-Y…-se levantó, tambaleante y con trabajo, tomando la botella-¿Y tú…qué sabes? No…no estás casado…ni tienes novia-

-No, ¿Y?-se encogió de hombros y vió a los ojos al castaño-Estoy seguro de que se más que tú-

-No me mientas…a puesto a que…nunca tuviste una novia-le acusó acercándose a él

-Sí tuve, mocoso-extendió una mano e intentó quitarle la botella-Bien, creo que es suficiente-

-No, no-la escondió detrás de él e hizo un puchero-No sea~s…bestia-

-¿Bestia?-el Ackerman se estaba divirtiendo realmente

-Sí…eres una…bestia-tomó otro trago y volvió a esconder la botella-Siempre…gruñes y…te quejas…-intercambiaron una mirada, el Jaeger se limpió los ojos con la manga y volvió a verle a los ojos-Pero en realidad…eres…lindo-se inclinó hacia él, aun tambaleando

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó divertido

El castaño asintió despacio, se iba a inclinar mas pero todo a su alrededor giró de forma brusca y termino volviendo el estómago en los zapatos de Levi, el Ackerman quiso reírse del castaño a pesar de que le hubiese vomitado encima, en ese momento eso no le parecía realmente importante, la botella cayó en la arena, derramando el poco contenido que quedaba.

-Perdón-se disculpó enderezándose despacio y el otro rodó los ojos, divertido

-Suficiente por hoy-

Pasó una mano por las rodillas del menor y la otra por sus hombros, le cargó sin esfuerzo alguno y comenzó a andar al carro.

-No olvides mi botella-

-Olvídala-no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de sus labios-Sobrevivirá ahí-

* * *

**Hi, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, me disculparé, por haber tardado, iba a actualizar el lunes pasado y no pude, pero bueno, finalmente logré terminar este cap que quedó como quería, espero que les guste y me retiro, estoy un poco cansada y triste, las quiero, gracias por leer y nos leemos la otra semana**

**Bye**

**Rave-chan**


	10. Capitulo 10

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión emm…no se, creo q OoC, tal vez**_

* * *

**Peculiares Circunstancias**

**Capitulo 10**

Reiner le esperaba a la entrada de la casa, Elie temió que ya hubiese descubierto a Spencer en su habitación—quién por cierto no había ido a la escuela en esas dos semanas—, inhaló hondo y caminó hasta él esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba en mil y una excusas para que no terminara siendo obligada a quedarse allí por siempre. Se detuvo frente al rubio, erguida, viéndole fijamente, esperando algún regaño, reclamo u orden, odiaba estar a la defensiva con ese hombre todo el tiempo.

Intercambiaron una mirada hasta que Bertha apareció por la puerta, con bolsa en mano y cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Al auto-ordenó Reiner, Elie no se movió, solo lo vió

-¿Por qué?-preguntó firme, echando un vistazo a la ventana de su habitación temporal, pues Spencer les veía desde ahí, con una mueca cínica

-Iremos a ver a tu bisabuelo, Elie-explicó Bertha aun en desagrado del hombre quien parecía no querer decirle nada-Quiere conocerte y hablar contigo-la chica se rascó la nuca y quiso correr con Spencer, quería volver a casa ya

-Tengo…mucha tarea-

-No está en discusión-ordeno el rubio y señaló el auto

-Bien-respondió completamente molesta y caminando al carro

Aventó la mochila adentro del carro y se subió, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se cruzó de brazos mirando por la ventana, al principio se asustó un poco al notar que salían de la ciudad, sintió miedo pero cuando llegaron a la zona donde vivían los ricos se calmó un poco, aunque se puso un poco más irritada, esa zona no le gustaba.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa que parecía antigua, los acabados y detalles estaban bien cuidados a pesar del tiempo. Bajaron, Reiner tocó el timbre y un hombre abrió la puerta principal, les condujo hasta la sala y se retiró, anunciando que le avisaría al dueño de la casa. Bertha se inclinó hacia ella y le arregló la ropa, el rubio rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Podrías vestir más decente-la menor fingió no escuchar nada-Cuando venga mi abuelo se educada, responde a todas sus preguntas y finge que te gusta estar aquí, por lo menos-

Escucharon el sonido de los pasos del hombre hacer eco en la casa, apareció apoyándose en su bastón, vestido de traje y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, inclinó la cabeza y no se detuvo hasta sentarse en su sillón. Los dos adultos se acercaron a saludarle con un apretón de manos, pero Elie se quedó de pie ahí, esperando a que alguien le explicara algo.

-Tú debes ser Alice-dijo, viéndola fijo, estaba serio

-Elie-corrigió de inmediato, Reiner quiso asesinarla con la mirada-Mi nombre es Elie-

-Creí que me habían dicho que se llama Alice-

-B-bueno-Bertha se adelantó-Más bien, dije que quería que se llamara así-

-Igual cuando nos den la custodia le cambiaremos el nombre y ya-el mayor pareció ignorarlos y continuó viendo fijamente a la niña, se irguió y acomodo el bastón

-Mi nombre es Rupert Braunextendió una mano hacia ella y espero a que la estrechara

-Elie Ackerman-dijo con orgullo, tomando su mano

-Eres…como tu abuela-la pelinegra arqueó una ceja-Andrea Ackerman-ella no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar del enojo de Reiner y la tristeza de Bertha-Conocí a tu abuelo hace muchos años…él era muy joven y recién comenzaba con la publicidad, ni siquiera tenía a Levi y solo estaba casado con Andrea…eres justo como ella, aunque no tengas sus genes-

-Gracias-

El hombre se puso de pie, se acomodó el saco y se inclinó un poco hacia la niña.

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a que conozcas la casa? Mi nieto y su esposa pueden esperarte aquí-

-Está bien-asintió, Rupert le tendió el brazo y espero a que lo tomara

La guio por el pasillo y la llevó al estudio al fondo de la casa, se sintió maravillada al entrar y ver los libreros y estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo. En las paredes había colgados varios cuadros de pinturas y fotografías de muchas personas. Rupert le hizo una seña con la mano, dándole libertad para que explorara, así que ella se adelantó para recorrer los libreros, acariciando los lomos de los libros, las letras de los títulos con los dedos, le encantaba la textura de los libros viejos.

-Todos se los compré a Alice, mi esposa, le gustaba leerme y leerle a nuestros hijos-caminó hasta la silla detrás del escritorio y se sentó-No quise decirlo frente a Reiner, porque lo conozco y sé que está pasando por su mente pero…te pareces a Alice-suspiró-Sus ojos, su cabello, su piel…eres su copia fiel…aunque no mentí…igual te pareces a Andrea-

-Gracias, el abuelo me lo dice todo el tiempo-

-¿Cómo es vivir con Levi?-preguntó entrelazando las manos-Cuando lo conocí era un niño, pero era muy arisco-

-Lo es…pero aun así es mi padre-Rupert soltó una risita, que se escuchó un poco forzada pero fue sincera

-Puedes llevarte los libros que quieras, son tuyos-

-Gracias-le sonrió y se detuvo frente al cuadro más grande de la sala, en este, estaba una mujer de cabello negro y tez clara, con ojos aguamarina y mirada tan profunda que parecía desnudarte el alma-¿Ella es Alice?-

-Sí… ¿No es hermosa?-volteó a verla, emotivo y suspiró de nuevo-Cada 3 generaciones heredan ese color de ojos, eres suertuda, te ha tocado a ti-

-¿Cada tres generaciones?-

-Sí, hablando biológicamente, siendo Alice, tu bisabuela, la que tuvo ese color de ojos, después estuvieron mis hijos, mis nietos y ahora tú, mi bisnieta la que lo hereda, nadie más después de ella-

-¿Soy…la única bisnieta?-

-Así es-asintió el hombre, tomó una de las fotos del escritorio y se la tendió, Elie se acercó y la tomo entre sus manos-Mis dos hijos-señaló a la mujer y al hombre allí-Grisha y Kate-

-Kate era como su madre-Rupert asintió

-Solo Kate tuvo 1 hijo, a Reiner-se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, llegando con ella-Grisha jamás se casó ni tuvo hijos, cuando era joven tuvo una novia, una joven muy educada y bonita, tenía el mismo color de ojos que tú, se llamaba…-quedó pensativo, dejando a la menor viéndole, esperando a que recordara el nombre, a diferencia de sus padres biológicos, Rupert era bastante agradable, aunque no lo pareciera y es que…le recordaba de cierta forma a la seriedad de Levi-Carla Jaeger-

La foto casi se le escapa de las manos al escuchar el nombre, sintió un poco de ansiedad y un poco de curiosidad ¿Eren era hijo de Grisha? ¿Grisha se había deslindado de la responsabilidad de Eren? ¿Carla había aceptado que se fuera? El remolino de preguntas le hizo sentir mareada y quiso sacudir su cabeza para sacar las ideas que surgían de repente.

-¿Y a dónde están Grisha y Kate?-preguntó, dejando la foto en su lugar, no quería tirarla por accidente

-Grisha está arriba, en su habitación, es doctor y ayer le tocó trabajar en el turno nocturno…Kate, desafortunadamente murió hace un par de años-

-¿Y Alice?-el hombre suspiró y camino hasta el cuadro de la mujer, nostálgico, la menor pudo notar cuanto es que él la quería

-Ella murió cuando mis hijos eran adolescentes, hizo mucha falta en esta casa-

-Me lo imagino-

Tocaron la puerta, ambos voltearon hacia ella y el mayor dio permiso para que entraran, un hombre de lentes asomó la cabeza, parecía cansado y se parecía a Rupert en demasía. El abuelo se acercó y le hizo pasar, recuperando su semblante.

-Grisha, ella es Elie-ambos hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza-Elie, él es mi hijo Grisha-

-Ah, ¿Reiner aún cree que le darás algo de dinero si tiene hijos?-comentó el doctor con los brazos cruzados

-Annie se lo dijo y lo dio por hecho-los dos hombres miraron a la chica que parecía confundida y decidieron explicar la situación

-Annie, la abogada de Reiner le dijo que hay una "clausula" en el testamento de mi padre, donde dice que debe tener un primogénito adolescente para poder recibir su "parte" de la herencia-

-Entonces…fue a buscarme…porque…quiere dinero-de repente las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido en su cabeza

-Sí-el abuelo frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta del despacho para que no se escuchara la conversación fuera de la habitación-A Reiner solo le ha interesado el dinero desde siempre…Bertha...pues…ella es un poco maleable a la conducta de mi nieto-

-Él nos contó sobre ti…más bien, nos contó que Bertha había estado embarazada y que habían decidido darte en adopción-Grisha se paseó por el estudio, con cara pensativa-Parecía muy orgulloso de eso, y en cuanto Annie le dijo lo del testamento comenzó a moverse para encontrarte-

-Entonces… ¿Siempre han estado aquí?-Elie se sentó donde antes estaba sentado Rupert

-Ellos no-el mayor caminó hasta un estante y buscó algo con la mirada-Vinieron después de hablar con la abogada-aseguró pasando el dedo por los títulos

-Elie, es importante que sepas esto porque no queremos que seas infeliz con un padre tan inconsciente e imbécil como él, debió tenerte desde un principio…aunque bueno Bertha nos dijo que Reiner le exigió que te abortara-

-No sé porque me lo imagine-dijo ella irónica y rodó los ojos

Platicaron un rato más, preguntándole a la pelinegra sobre las cosas que le gustaban y no, sobre su vida con Levi, sobre sus tías, su abuelo. Reiner vino de repente, diciéndole a la menor que era hora de irse, ella resopló, para diversión de los otros dos presentes pero asintió y caminó a la puerta. La niña miró a ambos hombres antes de salir de la habitación, eran agradables, aunque le molestaba un poco el pensar que Grisha había abandonado a Eren y a Carla, pero no se sentía con el derecho de preguntar sus motivos. Rupert camino hasta ella y le dio un libro _"Anna Karenina" _venía en letras doradas sobre las pastas negras, el anciano le sonrió.

-Es el primer libro que le regale a Alice, creo que te gustará-

-Gracias-le sonrió levemente y lo pegó a su cuerpo

-Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, no importa lo que ellos…-señaló con la cabeza la puerta-Hayan hecho, puedes considerarnos tu familia-

-Gracias Sr.-asintió y salió

-No es nada-Grisha revolvió su cabello y salió tras ella

Salieron de la casa, Reiner y Bertha ya le esperaban dentro del auto, se despidió de los mayores y entonces un auto se detuvo frente a la otra acera. Su corazón se aceleró y quiso correr a esconderse dentro de la casa de nuevo. Del convertible rojo bajó un hombre castaño, alto y de porte elegante que corrió hasta ella.

Elie apuró el paso al coche pero el grito del hombre la detuvo.

-¡Elie!-

-Dylan-dijo ella forzada, con una media sonrisa-Tiempo sin verte-

-Vaya que sí, desde que me fui a Alemania-intercambiaron una mirada, el mayor soltó una risita, saludó a sus vecinos con una mano e inclino la cabeza, incómodo

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó ella, directa

-¿Has visto a Spencer? El viejo dice que no sabe dónde está-

-¿Qué le hace creer que yo lo sé?-se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, el mayor mantuvo su sonrisa

-Bueno…ustedes eran buenos amigos de niños y…-

-No sé qué le hayan dicho-le interrumpió, abriendo la puerta del auto-Pero él y yo ya no somos amigos, y aún si supiera donde esta…no se lo diría-se subió al auto y dejo al hombre allí, cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz, Spencer iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara.

**-0-**

Spencer había desaparecido desde el viernes en la tarde, ¿A dónde rayos se había metido? No lo sabía, se sentía un poco abandonada pero estaba bien, tampoco era como si lo necesitara para algo. Se terminó de vestir y tomó su mochila, desde que habían entrado no tenía problemas con nadie pues no estaba Spencer para comenzar. Tomó una taza de té y comió una tostada, salió de la casa y emprendió el camino hasta la escuela.

Al pasar las rejas de la escuela se sintió cansada pero estaba bien, ya solo le quedaban dos semanas en esa casa que odiaba tanto y después regresaría con su padre. Tuvo sus primeras 3 clases, después tuvo un leve receso y entonces todo se fue abajo.

Cuando se detuvo frente a su casillero el enojo la invadió, el dibujo de Roger y ella en un corazón, arrancó la hoja y la lanzó lejos. Se detuvieron a su lado y volteó lista a gritarle a quien sea que estuviera ahí. Roger le sonrió de lado, realmente parecía no importarle pero a ella le molestaba a sobremanera.

-No te enfades-pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y recargó la cabeza en su hombro-Somos amigos-esperó a que ella terminara de guardar sus cosas y que cerrara el casillero-Vamos, te invito a comer-

Asintió y se dejó llevar hasta la cafetería, justo al entrar, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y cruzó una mirada con Spencer que estaba con sus amigos, el muchacho se puso de pie y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya, Roger, amigo…creí que tenías mejores gustos-sus amigos se rieron, Karin sonrió volteando a verles

-Con que basura se mete-complemento la chica, provocando más risas

-Al menos con la basura y no contigo-respondió Elie

-Tú…-dijo ofendida, poniéndose de pie, pero no dijo nada más

-Yo…-respondió irónica

-¡Roger!-interrumpió Spencer-Pudiste haberme dicho y te consigo algo mejor-

-¿Con tus gustos? Si ni siquiera puedes vestirte de forma decente-la Ackerman se adelantó a contestar

-Bueno, pero con Karin todo se arregla-la mencionada se sonrojo y bajó la mirada, apenada

-Si quieres parecer payaso-rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos-Siempre te vi algo rarito, no soy homofóbica, pero si lo eres, yo no me uniría a sus desfiles-

-Tú…-la cara del castaño se desfiguró en rabia

-Yo…-Elie fingió temblar y retomó su postura-¿Qué más, Strafford? Parece que la inteligencia de la gente ha disminuido mucho-

La chica no obtuvo respuesta, la sonrisa confiada y malvada de Spencer apareció en su rostro de nuevo, levantó una mano para que quedara a la vista de todos, chasqueó los dedos y ella sintió el pánico invadir su cuerpo. Volteó buscando a Roger y lo vió ser detenido por los mastodontes del equipo de futbol americano.

-Parece que Elie no tiene dinero-la chica comenzó a retroceder, buscando donde atajarse-Y tiene hambre-

Fue un pedazo de pizza lo primero que voló, seguido de muchos otros alimentos, la pelinegra había logrado conseguir una bandeja para taparse la cara, pero aun así mucha comida terminaba estampándose contra su cuerpo.

Esquivó las manzanas lo mejor que pudo, que era lo que más dolía y le dejaba moretones enormes, aunque de todas formas le alcanzaban unas cuantas, el refresco, los vasos, los platos, las bandejas enteras chocaban contra ella. Irremediablemente pensó a los extremos a los que había llegado con su reputación y quiso echarse a llorar, ella no había hecho nada malo. Vió de reojo a Roger, luchar para zafarse mientras lágrimas de rabia e impotencia salían de sus ojos. Corrió hasta la puerta pero estaba bloqueada por algunas personas, buscó con la mirada otra salida, desesperada.

De repente sintió algo rozar su mejilla y el jugo de naranja que cayó sobre su cabeza. El líquido bajó por su rostro y comenzó a arderle el pómulo, se llevó una mano a donde le ardía y se limpió, vió el color rojo en sus dedos y su corazón comenzó a latir frenético. Dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando huir, pero el suelo estaba resbaloso y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro perdiendo la consciencia...la multitud se detuvo, las cocineras dejaron de gritar…

-¡Elie!-el grito de Roger resonó en toda la cafetería, se zafó pues los deportistas ya no le detenían con fuerza y corrió, como pudo e intentando no resbalar, hasta ella, desesperado, por saber sobre su salud

El director Pixies se detuvo junto a la niña y sacó su celular pidiendo una ambulancia de inmediato. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que el carro llegara, pues estaban cerca de un hospital.

-Profesor Erd, señorita Hanji-la voz del director llamó la atención de todos los presentes-Acompañen a la señorita al hospital-ordenó y los dos, que habían llegado con él, asintieron yéndose con los paramédicos, esperó a que se fueran para voltear a ver a los presentes, con seriedad inusual en él-¿Quién empezó?-

**-0-**

Despertó con el sonido de una máquina en su oído, su cabeza le dolía horrores y su mejilla ardía. Abrió los ojos despacio, viendo todo borroso, parpadeó un par de veces, esperando a que su vista volviera a la normalidad. Con cuidado se sentó y miró a su alrededor, estaba en una cama de hospital, eso seguro ¿Qué había pasado? De repente las imágenes en la cafetería cruzaron por su mente con rapidez y le hicieron sentir nauseas, inhaló profundo para calmarse y para aguantar las ganas de llorar.

La puerta se abrió y espero a que le hablaran para saber quién había llegado. Divisó a Grisha a su lado y se sintió ligeramente cohibida, el hombre suspiró triste, por tenerla ahí de esa forma y puso una mano sobre la de la menor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me mata la cabeza-se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza y sintió las vendas-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué me desmaye?-

-Resbalaste y te golpeaste la cabeza en el muro-

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-ella estaba claramente confundida

-El director llamó a la ambulancia-Elie bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior

-¿Papá…lo sabe?-el mayor negó con la cabeza

-No, el hospital y la escuela le han buscado pero no contesta, tal vez está ocupado, pero en tu celular estaba el número del abogado de tu padre-le acercó la mesa con comida y comenzó a desconectar el oxígeno y algunas otras máquinas, por su normalidad ella entendió que él no tenía idea de quién era el abogado de su padre-Vendrá en un rato a verte, aunque es obvio que le dirá a Levi-le acercó la bandeja de comida y le sonrió de lado

-No, gracias-dijo, retirándola despacio, aún tenía el estómago revuelto-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Solo unas horas, pequeña-tomó la bandeja y la dejo en la mesa-El golpe no fue grave afortunadamente-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí?-dijo comenzando a temblar, empezaba a tener frío

-Hasta mañana temprano, para observación, asegurarnos de que el golpe no tenga repercusiones graves, pero creo que podrás irte para la noche-ella se frotó las manos y se acostó despacio de nuevo, hundiéndose en las almohadas-¿Te sientes mal?-

-Solo incómoda-admitió, cruzándose de brazos-Odio los hospitales-

-Está bien, tranquila, descansa otro poco y en cuanto llegue el abogado de tu padre que te avisen-Elie asintió y se dejó cobijar por el doctor

Tocaron a la puerta y Hanji entró, con el semblante pálido pero intentando verse bien, al ver a la pequeña despierta, respiró hondo y se acercó a la cama.

-Doctor Grisha, lo buscan en urgencias-

-Está bien, gracias Hanji, por favor, en cuanto llegue el abogado explíquele lo que sucede, por favor-la castaña asintió y esperó a que saliera el doctor para poder hablar a gusto con la niña

-Mi cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Molida-dijo con cierta gracia cerrando los ojos momentáneamente-¿Qué ocurrió con Roger?-

-Él está bien, no te preocupes-la de lentes llevó su mano a su mejilla y acarició con el pulgar por encima de la gasa-Es una cortada muy fea cariño, pero no te preocupes, sanará pronto-le sonrió, intentando darle un poco de ánimo-Además, el doctor te puso pocos puntos para que no te quede cicatriz-

-Hanji-le habló la menor, parecía cansada-Por favor, cuando llegue Eren… ¿Puedes decirle tú lo que paso?-

-Por supuesto que sí, cielo-besó su frente con todo el cuidado del mundo-Duerme otro poco, cariño-

-Gracias-cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio la envolviera-Y por favor-agregó antes de caer dormida-Que no le diga nada a papá-

-Está bien, Elie, le pediré que no le diga…pero le tendrás que contar tú en algún momento-

-Lo sé-respondió en voz baja y la inconsciencia la envolvió

**-0-**

Se levantó cuando el cuarto estaba a oscuras, el reloj digital junto a la cama anunciaba las 8:30 pm, se quitó el suero con cuidado, se levantó y caminó despacio hasta el cuarto de baño, junto al lavamanos estaba una muda de ropa de hospital doblada, suspiró y abrió las llaves de la ducha, cerrando con seguro la puerta del baño. Entró, sintiendo el agua tibia caer contra su cuerpo y deslizarse por su espalda.

Lavó su cabello un par de veces, pues, a pesar de que le habían hecho el favor de limpiarla, aún se sentía pegajoso. Tomó la esponja, la llenó de jabón y comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo, al pasarse la esponja por los brazos recordó la mirada llena de malicia de Spencer y comenzó a tallarse con furia, hasta dejarse la piel completamente roja, pues los rasguños recientes en sus brazos se abrían y ardían con el jabón…se sentía sucia.

Cuando sintió los brazos adormecidos paró, se enjuago y se envolvió en una toalla que estaba ahí. Tomó la otra toalla y se secó el cabello. Salió descalza de la ducha y comenzó a secarse, para ponerse la ropa de hospital. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y se tensó por un momento, suplicando que no fueran Bertha ni Reiner.

-¿Elie?-la voz de Eren fue inconfundible y se sintió aliviada, pero no quiso responder, estaba apenada por lo que le había ocurrido, se envolvió de nuevo en la toalla y se sentó en la tapa de la taza del baño-¿Elie?-

-Eren-esta vez fue Hanji quien entró-La enfermera quiere que leas y firmes este documento-

-¿Dónde está Elie?-preguntó sonando claramente preocupado, la menor se mordió el labio

-Debe estarse bañando, no te preocupes-

-Si me preocupo Hanji… ¿Cómo es posible que le hayan hecho eso?-suspiraron y la Ackerman se los imagino decaídos-El problema es que no sabemos que es lo que pasa por su mente y no nos deja ayudarla-

-Ella siempre intenta ser una persona fuerte, Eren-Elie se sintió incómoda, odiaba que su tía Hanji se pusiera seria-Que no le interesa nada…por eso es que nadie hacía nada antes, porque parecía que nada la lastimaba-

-Pero esto realmente sobrepaso su límite-la voz del Jaeger sonó ahogada y la menor se sintió culpable

-El director ha hablado con todos los profesores-Hanji suspiró-No puede expulsar a Spencer Strafford porque su familia aporta un 80% de las donaciones a la escuela, casi son dueños de la escuela…pero si le han aplicado una sanción…está suspendido por un mes-

-¿Y eso en que ayudara?-preguntó

-Es lo más que pueden hacer Eren-Elie decidió ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse-Lo importante sería…que ella vaya al psicólogo-

-¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a Levi?-preguntó en voz baja y entonces la niña salió, con el cabello aún húmedo y la bata del hospital bien puesta-Elie-se limpió los ojos y se acercó a ella, la pelinegra se sintió culpable

-Eren, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó avanzando hacia él-¿Y papá?-

-Tu padre salió de viaje ayer, lo mando tu abuelo a cerrar un trato pero volverá pasado mañana-

-No le digas nada, por favor, no quiero que se preocupe-pidió, sintiendo que le abrazaba con fuerza, ella estuvo complacida y se sintió reconfortada, correspondiendo

-Elie, sabes que te quiero-se enderezó y acarició sus pómulos-Pero no puedo hacer eso, tu padre tiene que saberlo-

-Pero…-

-No, Elie-la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, Hanji los vió con ternura y se retiró, para no molestarles-Además, me parece que le prometiste a tu padre que irías al psicólogo… ¿Has ido?-la menor negó con la cabeza, escondiéndola en el pecho del mayor

-No quiero saber nada-se aferró a la camisa del castaño y comenzó a llorar, le escuchó suspirar y besó su cabeza, varias veces, sobando su espalda en círculos para calmarla

-Está bien mi niña, Axel se quedó con mi madre así que me puedo quedar contigo toda la noche si quieres-Elie asintió-Entonces duerme, pequeña, estaré aquí si me necesitas-

-Gracias Eren-respondió entre hipidos-Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero, Elie-volvió a besar su cabeza y le tarareó una canción de cuna, sintiéndola caer dormida entre sus brazos

* * *

**Me van a odiar por lo que acabo de hacer c: espero que les haya gustado el cap nwn y pues…nada, aquí se los dejo y ojala les guste (me he dado una escapa de mi secuestrador (xD) para subir el cap xD lo subo hoy porque mañana no podre jeje) en fin~ contesto mis rw guest :3**

_**Christa TBE Renz: **_**¬w¬ te he matado el EliexSpencer xD o no? Jaja tendrás riren muy pronto nwn pero también Ereri! Estoy mejor, ntp, estaba un poco decaída es todo nwn gracias por leer! Bye~! :3**

_**Guest: **_**awwwwwww que ternuuuuura, lloraste por Eren, pero bueno, todo estuvo ideado para que se les pasara la tristeza a ambos xD ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos la otra semana nwn gracias por leer! Bye~!**

**Bueeeeeno, me despido porque tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje y nos leemos el otro lunes nwn les quiero! Besos y abrazos con amor~**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
